My Heart Craves You
by deviatedrift
Summary: Norma has just moved to White Pine Bay with her husband Sam and her two kids. When she meets Sheriff Alex Romero, she learns he will have her conflicted about things more than she may be able to handle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's one of the few stories that I wrote a while ago. The rest will be up soon!**

* * *

Norma sat wearily at the bar in the new town she just moved to. White Pine Bay. Her husband Sam got moved there to a new job that was supposed to help him make a lot more money than he did back when they were in Arizona. Norma initially thought the move would be good. Maybe it will change Sam if he was making more money, and maybe he would finally stop hitting her and her two sons, Dylan and Norman. But nothing had changed. It had all been the same.

Dylan was nine years old and Norman was five. It was a handful, raising two young boys, and with Sam not being much of a father figure although he saw them everyday, Norma was struggling to keep her household together. Dylan got mad at her earlier today for not letting him build a homemade skateboard ramp, as it was not safe, so he ran off for hours without telling her where. When he did come back home, it was almost 10 PM and he still ignored her and didn't tell her of his whereabouts. Norman was in his usual needy attention phase and it took about two hours to finally get him settled down for the night.

After Sam demanded sex from her and her kids were all in the house, she came to this bar to relieve some stress and actually relax. She was already feeling a little woozy on her third shot of vodka she was drinking. She just wanted all the pain and hurt to go away. For all the bruises on her skin to fade. Maybe the alcohol will help her forget.

In the corner of her eye, she could see this dark haired man watching her. She finally glanced at him and he looked shocked that she caught him staring. His eyes widened, but he didn't look away. She noticed his features immediately. Long eyelashes, strong jaw line. Handsome. He was just two seats away from her. Eventually, he gave her a smile which she didn't return. Instead, she grabbed her purse and moved to the seat right next to him.

She placed her elbow on the bar counter and rested her head on her hand. "Hi," she simply said.

"How are you?" He responded.

She shrugged and glanced at the beer bottle his hand was on, then she looked up into his eyes. He was really cute.

"I'm well enough," she answered.

The man nodded and cautiously put his hand out towards her. "I'm Alex."

"Norma," she took his hand eagerly and shook it. His hands were strong and it felt nice holding her soft small ones.

"So, you new around here?" He questioned.

"You know all the faces around this bar or something?" Norma rejoindered.

Alex chortled and took another sip of his beer, his eyes focusing on hers. "I come here often, won't deny it."

"Hmm," Norma said with a raise brow.

"But, I'm no heavy drinker. I just come to… I don't know. Sometimes I just need a drink every once in a while."

Norma nodded in agreement. It was the reason she was here tonight. "I suppose," she smiled and flittered her lashes at him. She also shifted her position and his eyes went to her smooth legs that wasn't covered by the short navy dress she was wearing.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" She asked with a tinge of seduction. He was watching her carefully. Alex wasn't drunk, but he was a little tipsy, and she was playing a dangerous game. He knew she was flirting with him, but then his eyes went to the ring that sat on her left hand.

"Does your husband know you're here?"

Norma's smile fell immediately, and her face soon expressed a frown. She looked down at her hand and saw the ring she hadn't bothered to remove. Alex didn't mean to offend her, but he didn't want to be caught up with some young married woman who was looking to use him.

"Mind your damn business," she said angrily and got up from her seat and soon left the bar. Alex watched her exit and scoffed. He'd definitely dodged a bullet with that one.

*deviatedrift*

The next day, Alex went to work. He had been working as a deputy in the town for five years, and planned on running for Sheriff in the upcoming election this November. He didn't think his odds were good, but being Sheriff was something he aimed for. Hopefully, the citizens of the town wouldn't think he would be exactly like his crooked father when he was Sheriff of the town years ago.

It was lunch time and Alex decided to head down to the burger joint a few blocks away from the station. He usually ate lunch alone in his patrol vehicle and observed the streets. People watching was one of his favorite pastimes. That's when he saw her. That woman from the bar. She was carrying a big large bag and putting it in her trunk. He didn't see anyone else with her, and figured she was running errands alone. Soon enough, she was driving away in her old modeled, green mercedes. His mind went back to last night at the bar. She was a gorgeous woman he must admit. If it hadn't been for his damn conscience, he probably would've gave into her advances.

As soon as Alex got back from his lunch, the Sheriff, a man named Dan Miller, sent him to the local elementary school. The school had called in and said that some kid was fooling around and waving a BB gun around the playground, which a teacher believed was very real at first.

"An elementary school?" Alex cringed. He really didn't want to deal with a snot nose, badass kid who had little home training.

"Look, all the other deputies are out on other assignments. So that just leaves you Romero," the older man smiled. "It'll be good for you. Maybe it'll help you humble yourself. Just cause' you're running as Sheriff in the next election doesn't mean you're some big shot now."

Alex huffed and grabbed his favorite leather jacket, making his way to White Pine Bay Elementary. When he got there, he found the principal's office and asked about the incident. The teacher who discovered the BB gun, the principal, and the little boy who possessed the gun were all in the office. When the kid saw Alex, his eyes widened in fear and he looked back towards the teacher with a scowl for calling the police on him.

"Deputy, thank you for finally coming in," Principal Fritz greeted. Alex nodded and glanced at the kid with a glare that was meant to scare him.

"So this little boy..." the teacher started, a frown on her face. "...starts all this trouble. It was recess and all the kids were outside playing when a third grade students comes up to me crying, saying that a kid was by the swings "fake" shooting at people. I didn't think too much about it at first, but then I looked in the direction of the swings and saw what looked like a real, actual gun in this little boy's hand."

The fifth grader rolled his eyes at the teacher and crossed his arms. Alex focused his attention back on the teacher so she could finish her story.

"I start to panic and blew the whistle to let the kids know that recess was over. After they all started lining up, I immediately went to him. I was watching him the whole time and saw him put the gun in the waistband of his pants. Where'd he even learn something like that?" The woman shook her head.

"Anyway, I grab him and demand him to give me whatever it is he had and he played like he didn't know what I was talking about, but I told him I will call the police and the swat team to get him if he didn't give me it."

Alex looked at the BB gun on the principal's desk and then at the boy. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Dylan," the boy uttered quietly.

"And where are his parents? Have they been contacted?" Alex questioned the teacher and principal.

"Yes, the mother is on her way. Should be here any minute now."

"Good, we'll just wait for her then," Alex said with a nod.

It wasn't until five minutes later when the mother of the boy finally arrived. She entered the office with a look of distress, worry, and anger. When Alex saw her, his eyes went wide with surprise. She was the same woman who had made an advance on him at the bar last night. What a coincidence it was, to see her last night, earlier that day running errands, and now here.

When Norma saw Alex in the room, she frowned. She realized he was wearing a police uniform and groaned underneath her voice. Out of all people, he had to be the one to deal with this matter with her son. The weird man who turned her down last night. She never would've figured he was a cop.

"I apologize for taking so long. I came here as soon as I could," Norma said politely.

"It's alright Mrs. Bates. So, I told you a little bit about what happened over the phone…" the principal started.

Norma nodded her head and looked at Dylan who was slumped in the chair he was sitting in. She could feel the cop's eyes on her, but she paid him no mind and decided to ignore his presence, mostly because she was embarrassed about how she came onto him last night at the bar. And it didn't make it better that she cursed at him in the end.

"Mr. Massett here brought in a BB gun and was scaring all the other younger kids with it. We have a strong no tolerance policy over things like this. Now, Dylan is facing a lot of consequences for his actions. If we get the school board involved, he will most likely be expelled," principal Fritz explained.

"This is the only elementary school in the town. Where is he supposed to go?" Norma asked with worry in her voice.

"He would probably have to attend one that is in the next town over… But if they hear about what he's done here, they probably won't allow him to enroll. He'd probably have to go to a juvenile detention school off in Portland."

"What?" Norma gasped. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "This isn't… Dylan isn't a threat to anyone. What he did was stupid and it was wrong, but he's just a kid. He gets into things. I promise he won't do anything like this ever again. Right Dylan?"

The kid shrugged and Norma's frown grew even more deep that he wasn't helping his own case. Alex felt bad for the young mother. She looked frantic and scared all together, and he felt a strong urge to reach out to comfort her. The principal and the teacher especially didn't seem pleased at all. He could see Norma was on the verge of tears and decided to input his opinion.

"Well, instead of getting the school board involved, you could just place Dylan on suspension for a week, and then make him do some community service. We have a program for young… delinquents down at the station he could participate in," he said carefully.

Norma finally looked at the deputy and then back at the teacher and principal. Alex continued to reason with them. "Sending him far off away isn't going to help. He needs to learn responsibility and I promise you this program would help him."

Norma spoke again. "I'm sorry for his behavior. We've been having a little um, trouble at home. But it will get better and he will be better. We just moved here so he's having a hard time adjusting."

Principal Fritz nodded while the teacher stood there with her arms crossed, still unconvinced. She thought that Dylan was nothing but a little trouble maker.

"Okay then," Fritz said. "Starting today, Dylan, you are officially on out of school suspension for a week and when you return, you will have to attend after school detention for two weeks with the addition of enrolling into the juvenile community service program down at the Sheriff's station. Can we all agree on that?"

"Yes, yes we can. Thank you so much," Norma quickly replied. The principal dismissed all of them and Norma, Dylan, and Alex all walked out of the building in silence. When they got to the stairs outside of the school, Alex cleared his throat to get her attention.

"So, just come down by the station to get him set up."

Norma avoided eye contact and only looked at Dylan who was standing there sheepishly. Alex knew she felt uncomfortable in his presence and decided to speak on what happened last night. He didn't know why he felt the need to apologize to her about it.

"Look, about last night…"

"Um, Dylan go to the car please honey," Norma forced to say through gritted teeth. She couldn't believe this man was going to bring this up in front of her son. Dylan made his way to her green mercedes without question and Norma turned to face Alex, arms folded over her chest.

"Are you crazy? Why would you bring that up while my son is right there?"

"I didn't even say anything yet…" Alex defended.

"Whatever," she scoffed. "There's no need to bring it up. Nothing even happened. So let's just pretend like we never met that way…"

"Okay," Alex nodded and gazed at her. "Do you remember my name at least?" He asked.

"What?" Norma questioned, although she heard him clearly.

"My name. It's Alex. Alex Romero. I'm a deputy here," he held his hand out to her like he'd done last night and waited for her to shake it. When she looked at his hand, he put it back down and placed both his hand on his hips.

"Well, just stop by at the station later and I'll get him set up," he repeated.

Norma looked back at her car to see Dylan. She rubbed her arms and shoulders as if she was nervous or something that Alex couldn't quite decipher.

She sighed and turned back to Alex. "I have to get him home now," she said quietly, and Alex found it a little suspicious how timid and worrisome she got about taking her own son back home. He wondered if her husband was the reason for that.

Alex was good at reading people, and he dealt with a good amount of women who were victims of domestic abuse. He didn't miss the bruise on her wrist that she tried to hide with her watch. And if you looked close enough, you could tell she was hiding another bruise on her right cheek with the makeup she was wearing.

Maybe that's why her son was being irrational and difficult in school. He was probably witnessing his mother getting abused and he was probably abused as well.

"Well, how about tomorrow? Will you be able to enroll him then?" Alex pushed.

"Yes."

"Okay, you know where the station is right?"

"I've passed by it a few times," Norma replied.

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Mrs. Bates," he said, remembering the principal introducing her as such. Norma nodded and made her way to her car where her son was at. He watched them as they drove down the street and out of his view.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Here's the next. **

* * *

"Dylan, how many times have I told you to stop bringing that BB gun everywhere. You almost got kicked out of school!" Norma yelled as soon as they entered the house.

Luckily, Sam wasn't home, as he was currently at work and Norman was still at the school since it didn't let out until 4:30 PM.

"If that scared little kid didn't tell, no one would've even knew I had it," Dylan defended.

"Dylan, sweetheart please. We just moved here. I know you're having a hard time adjusting to the move, but you can't get in trouble in school. I don't want Sam to find out you've been misbehaving…" she explains.

Dylan frowned and stood in front of her. "Why did you make us leave with him? He doesn't give a shit about us."

"Dylan!" she scolded. She hated how her son could use such inappropriate language despite being only a nine year old. She also knew how much her son hated Sam. He would always hit her and he'd even hit her children as well. She knew Dylan despised her for making them continue to live in this situation, but she had no money and nowhere else to go. They didn't have any other family and no friends to turn to. Norma hated the feeling of being stuck with this man.

Dylan scoffed and retreated to his room. Norma let out a deep sigh and massaged her temple, desperately trying to relieve the tension and stress of today. She just wished life would give her a break.

Norma took the time to make sure the house was in order. That everything was clean and tidy to Sam's liking. He always ordered her to keep their home neat, although he was always the one to leave his dirty laundry and beer cans laying around anywhere. Once she was done, it was time to pick up Norman from school. She made her way back to the elementary school and smiled when her youngest son entered the car.

"How was school honey? Did you learn something?" Norma questioned.

"Yes," Norma nodded and Norma leaned over to kiss his cheek. She put the car in drive and headed down the road.

"Mom, we're leaving Dylan!" Norman exclaimed.

"He's already at home honey. Don't worry."

"Oh," Norman relaxed.

They arrived home shortly and Norma instructed her youngest son to go clean up and get ready for dinner soon. She whipped up something quick before Sam got home but made sure the food was to his liking. Afterwards, Norma went into Dylan's room to check up on him and saw him lying on his bed watching TV.

"Dinner's ready," Norma announced.

Dylan flipped the TV off and exited his room, Norma following close behind. Norman was already sitting at the table and as if on cue, Sam entered the house. He didn't bother to speak to anyone, nor wash his hands, which Norma found vile and disgusting. The family of four gathered around the table and ate their meal in silence.

Sam was the first one to finish, and he got up from his seat, not bothering to take his dish to the sink. "Come to the room when you're done with all of this," he demanded to Norma and left the room.

She sighed, knowing she would have to endure another night of unpleasurable sex with her husband. The boys finished their meals and Norma helped them get ready for bed after their bathes. She kissed them both goodnight, told them she loved them, and went into her bedroom where Sam was waiting for her.

"What the hell took you so goddamn long?" He sneered when she closed the door behind her.

"I had to get the boys ready for bed and I had to put the leftovers away and wash all the dishes Sam," she replied, trying her best to hide the annoyance in her voice. She hated this man so much. She wanted to leave him, but she was too afraid. She had her kids to think about, but when she would finally leave him, she would do it smart, or so she hoped.

"Get over here."

Norma slowly made her way to his bedside and gasped when he grabbed her and threw her over the bed. She sat on her hands and knees in the mattress while Sam stood behind her, unbuckling his belt. He forced her dress up and ripped her panties from her, throwing them on the wall behind him. He then spit in his hand, making Norma close her eyes at how disgusting he was, and rubbed himself before forcing himself inside of her. She whimpered as he continued all the way until he found release.

*deviatedrift*

The next day, Alex was at the Sheriff's station catching up on some much needed paperwork he had been pushing off. Usually he would be out on patrols or calls, but he was actually waiting for the Bates woman to show up. He told her to stop by the station today so that she could enroll her son in the juvenile program. It was already after 3 PM, and he thought she wasn't going to show until he saw her walking into the station. She stood on the other side of the glass window anxiously.

"Excuse me, I'm here for Deputy Romero," she said to the front desk receptionist. She could see Alex on the other side of the window and he nodded to her. The receptionist turned to him and he gave her a quick nod, telling her to let Norma through. Once the door buzzed, Norma opened the door and went to where Alex was standing.

"Mrs. Bates, glad you could make it today," Alex greeted.

She slightly smiled and looked around the station. Alex guided her through another door and down the hallway until they reached another office that no one was currently in. He made sure to leave the door open so that it wouldn't feel intimidating for her.

"Where is your son?"

"He gets out of school in an hour. I told him we were coming here today, but he insisted on not coming. So I just came here and plan on giving him all the information when I go pick him up."

"Hmm, it would've been better for him to hear directly what this program is all about."

"Oh, well… I will make sure to tell him everything," she replied in somewhat a defensive tone. Alex backed off, remembering how fierce she could be from their encounter at the bar two nights ago.

"Alright," Alex reached inside a file cabinet and pulled out a pamphlet, handing it to her. Norma skimmed over the words and flipped through the pages.

"It's a four week program where he will be doing community service and anger management classes, but there's some activities that he may find enjoyable as well. There's already about 15 kids enrolled and it starts in the next three weeks, so it's lucky he'll be getting in now instead of later. There is a tuition fee, but insurance can cover that, depending on who you're with," Alex informed.

Norma hid her sigh, Sam was in charge of all their bills and insurance. She wasn't sure he would allow her to use their insurance for Dylan. Maybe she could just sneak behind his back and do it, although it would be difficult since Sam was always one to read the mail.

"How old is he?" Alex asked.

"Nine."

"Okay, he's a little young but the other kids are close to his age."

Norma nodded and looked up at Alex. He didn't speak for a moment and she felt awkward just sitting there at the table under his gaze. He finally cleared his throat and nodded his head towards the pamphlet in her hand.

"Yeah, so just… read through all of it and talk to your son and husband about it. If you have anymore questions, here's my card," Alex reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a card he kept sitting in there. Norma thanked him and looked it over.

Alex motioned towards the door and Norma exited the room, eventually exiting the station all together. Alex always thought back to the night he met her at the bar. He felt a little awkward around her and he knew she did as well since she could never hold eye contact with him.

"Alright then Mrs. Bates, I'll see you around." Alex said, waiting for Norma to look at him. When she finally did, he fought hard not to get lost in the ocean blue eyes she possessed. She smiled at him and it made him give her a small tight smile back.

"Thank you Deputy Romero." Norma left him standing there and went to her car, looking at Alex as he finally went back inside the station. She started her car and went to the local elementary school to pick her sons up.

*deviatedrift*

Later that evening, Norma decided to bring up the program during dinner. She cooked a lot in hopes of satisfying Sam with a full stomach.

"Um," Norma started. She didn't know where to begin. Sam didn't even know about the BB gun Dylan got in trouble at school for. She shook her head and said what came out of her mouth.

"Dylan is going to be entering the juvenile program down at the police station. I read up on it, and it seems really good and beneficial. I think you'll like it Dylan," Norma stated. Dylan didn't say anything, and Norma slowly turned to Sam who was glaring at her.

"What's the little shit done now?" Sam uttered.

"Sam please," Norma begged, hating when he referred to her kids as such. "He… he's just been having trouble adjusting to the rules at the school. We've only been here for three weeks, it's still taking some getting used to. But I want him to enter this program so he doesn't continue down the wrong path. It's better to be safe than sorry," Norma said quietly.

Her two sons were now looking at her. Norman looked frightened, as he knew bad things usually happen when Same swore at them. Dylan looked a little more annoyed by his stepfather than afraid.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna' be paying for all of that? You think I just shit out coins and bills? You're a piece of work Norma," Sam quickly stood from the table, causing Norma to jump, and quickly exited the house. She sighed in relief that he didn't put his hands on her right then and there, but knew he probably would later when he got home.

Norma looked at her sons who were both staring back at her. It would be the perfect time to just take them and leave, but she had no money and nowhere else to go. Her car probably wouldn't get her that far until she got some new tires on it, something Sam had been delaying on doing for her.

"Well, let's clean up and get ready for bed," Norma offered. After her boys helped her in the kitchen, they both took a bath and went into their bedrooms where they fell asleep rather quickly. Norma sat down in the living room, deep in thought. She pulled out the card Alex gave her earlier today and looked at it. After a while, she put it down on the table and went into her bedroom where she wasn't able to get any sleep of her own.

*deviatedrift*

The following weekend, Norma and the boys went to the local beach that was in the town since it was pretty warm outside that August day. There were plenty of people there, and some had even introduced themselves as they figured Norma and her boys were new faces in the town. While Dylan and Norman were a few feet away from her building sandcastles, Norma sat down on a towel watching over them. She was grateful that some of their youth was still there and wasn't destroyed completely. That they could still have fun without worrying about what Sam would do to them.

"Mrs. Bates," a voice said to her left, and she whipped her head around to see the deputy she had been in contact with quite frequently. He had on a tight, wetsuit shirt and black swim trunks. Norma could see his taut abdomen and detailed biceps that seemed to be trying to break through the material of his shirt. She tore her eyes away from his body and glanced up at him.

"Hello," she greeted.

Alex nodded and places his hands on his hips, overlooking the entire beach. "You here with your family?"

"Yes," Norma confirmed. "Are you here… for work or something?" Norma started questioning.

"No, it's my off day so here I am. I come here every once in a while."

"Just like you do at the bars huh," she commented.

Alex saw the smile small on her face and figured she was joking with him. He smiled back and shrugged. "Yeah, exactly. So… how's it going with Dylan? Did you decide to go through with the program?"

"Um, I do think it's a good program. I just… our insurance doesn't cover it," she lied. Really, Sam just didn't want to use his insurance for Dylan, saying how Dylan wasn't even his kid, which hurt Norma to the core. She hated how Sam never hid his dislike for her eldest son. It wasn't fair to him nor her.

"It's only a $300 tuition fee?" Alex said nonchalantly. Norma frowned, not liking how he made $300 seem like it was so affordable. He didn't know her life or anything about her.

"I know that," she said harshly. Alex read the tone in her voice with ease and softened his approach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that," he apologized.

Norma swept her hair to the side and watched her boys building sandcastles. She was attempting to dismiss him without really saying so. Alex followed her gaze and saw her looking at the boy he knew was her son and another darker haired, younger one.

"You have two sons?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah," she said simply.

"Oh," Alex became more interested in her. He never would've guessed she had a kid when he first met her, let alone two. He focused back on her again, admiring her profile. Alex would be lying to himself if he didn't think she was absolutely gorgeous. As if she could feel eyes on her, Norma turned to see Alex staring straight at her. He quickly averted his gaze and cleared his throat. She didn't think too much about it and continued to watch her boys again.

"Is your husband around?"

Norma frowned and whipped her head to look at him again. "Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him about the program. Maybe we can set up some type of payment arrangement for Dylan. I think the station will be lenient when it-"

"That won't be necessary. Sam… he's not the type of man that will so easily accept favors."

"But it's for his son," Alex reasoned.

"Step son," Norma corrected.

Alex rolled his eyes at her. "Same thing. What…. Just because Dylan isn't biologically his, that makes him not responsible for him? He's only nine right?"

Norma became more and more offended as Alex continued to talk. She felt the rage rise within her at him butting into her life and trying to read her family. "It's none of your concern!" She yelled.

Alex looked taken aback at her raising her voice at him. No one spoke to him like that. He didn't allow it, and this woman wouldn't get a pass.

"Look, I'm just trying to help out. So calm down and lower your voice," Alex stated.

"Calm down? You're in MY space. How about you leave me and my family the hell alone. We don't need your help. I never asked you for help. So just back the hell off!"

Alex shook his head. Clearly, this Bates woman was bat shit crazy, yelling and screaming at him in a public spot. He should arrest her for disturbing the peace just to be spiteful, but he left well enough alone. He walked off and made his way towards the shore line where some old acquaintances and their families were at.

Norma watched the young deputy walk away and let out a deep sigh. She knew he was only trying to help, but she hated that he was pointing out how wrong and terrible her husband was, even if it didn't say it directly. She didn't like people passing judgement on her because she felt hopeless and weak. Her tears were held back when she saw Dylan and Norman making their way towards her.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" she smiled.

"Okay," Dylan answered for him and his brother. Norma gathered their belongings and all three of them went to her car. She offered to take them to the diner they passed by on the way there for a milkshake and burgers before they would have to go home, a home they all dreaded living in.

Alex watched from a distance as she and her boys left.

*deviatedrift*

"Hunt, you know anything about waiving the tuition fee for the juvenile program?"

Deputy Hunt squinted at Alex's question, as he found it odd that Alex was interested in the program he helped oversee.

"Yeah, I mean, it's rare. But it can be done. It all depends on the situation. What makes you ask?"

"There's a young boy that needs to be in it, but his insurance doesn't cover the cost and I don't think the mother has the money for it," Alex explained.

"Well, if he seems to be a risk to the community and himself, then it may be waived, but he'll most likely have to endure a psych evaluation in order for that to go through," Hunt replied.

Alex shook his head. "Nah, that won't work. He's not… dangerous or mental. He just a young kid who needs help to get back on the right track of life."

"Well, that's the only way Romero."

Ever since the encounter Alex had with Norma at the beach last weekend, he couldn't stop thinking about her and her family. He was drawn to her, and he couldn't understand why. He hated that he was. Maybe it was a part of who he was, a man who wanted to protect people's lives and help them. Maybe it was a small town mentality he had acquired over his years of living in White Pine Bay.

Alex decided he would just pay the fee for young boy, that is, if his mother would allow him to help her family. She had already told him to back the hell off, her words replaying in his head every day since it happened. He wanted to back off and leave her alone, but he couldn't. He needed to know that her family was taken care of first.

An hour later, Alex went on lunch break and sat outside the diner in his patrol car. He watched the streets, particularly looking for Norma. It was Wednesday and her boys would be at school. He figured she would be out and about running errands and doing whatever it is that she does. He didn't have her phone number and didn't know where she lived, so he just hoped he would bump into her in town.

Luck seemed to be on his side because he saw getting out of the green mercedes car that had just parked at the hardware store across the street. Alex collected all the paperwork for the juvenile program in his hand and exited his patrol vehicle, following her into the store.

When he got inside, he didn't see her, so he went through each aisle until he saw her at the one with paint and drywall.

"Doing innovations?" he called out and she jumped.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed, holding her hand to her chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Alex said sincerely.

She glanced at him and knitted her brows together. "What are you doing?"

"I uh… I actually wanted to discuss something with you?"

"Are you following me?"

"What? No, I was just out on lunch and I saw you walk in here…"

"So you're following me," Norma deadpanned.

Alex's face turned scarlet as he felt embarrassment swarm over him. He didn't want to seem like a creep, but realized that's probably what he was since he was literally looking and waiting for her to pop up in town.

"I'm not," Alex reiterated, becoming annoyed with her already. Norma hid her smile, finding it amusing how easily she could get under the deputy's skin.

"Ok, well what is it that you had to talk to me about?" She wondered, completely forgetting how she told him to leave her and her family alone a few days ago at the beach.

Alex handed her the papers that was in his hands and watched her read over them. She nodded and looked up at him.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"It's some things that you need to sign as the parent of Dylan for the program."

"I told you Alex, our insurance doesn't cover it."

Alex got momentarily lost in the fact that she remembered his name, but quickly gathered himself together.

"I know, but don't worry about that. It's taken care of."

"Taken care of? How?" She asked.

"The tuition was waived. Now, just sign these papers and bring them back to me whenever you get a chance. Remember, the program starts in 10 days."

Norma watched him and smiled after a few seconds. "Ok. Thank you."

"Yeah, have a good day Mrs. Bates," Alex said and began walking away until Norma's voice interrupted him.

"Can you just call me Norma? Mrs. Bates reminds me too much of my mother in law."

Alex turned to face her. She had on a button down peach shirt and a pair of black fitted jeans. She was too beautiful to be real. "Alright. See you later Norma," Alex responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love your reviews! They really put a smile on my face**

* * *

Norma had just dropped the boys off at school for the day and decided to head to the grocery store to pick up tonight's dinner. As she put her last item in her basket, she made her way to the checkout.

"Hi, find everything okay?" The cashier greeted with a smile.

"Yes, thank you," Norma smiled back while placing her items on the conveyor belt. The cashier scanned all her items while Norma dug into her purse for her wallet.

"Okay, $21.48 Miss."

Norma put her card in the kiosk and waited for the transaction to complete when there was a beeping noise.

"Uh, it doesn't look like it went through. Do you want to try again?" the cashier asked.

"Okay…" Norma squinted. She tried to put her card in again and after a while, it beeped.

"I'm sorry, do you have another card you can use? It says this one is declined," the cashier tried to whisper so the customers behind her wouldn't hear.

"Oh… I don't, let me see how much cash I have," Norma said and dug into her wallet only to see she had $8. She sighed. Sam never remembered to transfer money to her card for groceries and she hadn't bothered to check her balance before coming to the store. She looked behind her to see the line full of annoyed customers.

"I'm so sorry, can you take some of this stuff off?" Norma asked.

"Okay, what would you like me to remove?"

"I got it," a deep voice pitched in.

"Deputy, nice to see you," the cashier grinned.

Alex smiled and then looked at Norma who seemed shocked to see him there.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked, holding his debit card in hand.

"Um, that won't be necessary."

"Well, looks like you need all these ingredients for whatever you plan on cooking. Don't worry about it," Alex assured. Before Norma could deny further, Alex inserted his card into the chip reader and paid for her items. The cashier handed Norma the receipt and wished her a good day.

"Thank you, but you didn't need to do that," Norma said as she took her shopping cart to the area by the doors.

"It's fine."

Norma looked him over, seeing the dark jeans and plaid shirt he was wearing. She figured he was off today.

"You following me again?" She joked.

"No, I actually needed to pick up some medication at the pharmacy and saw you at the checkout line."

"Hmm," she muttered. She knew he had been watching her if he knew she was having trouble paying for her items, but she didn't say anything about it. She would let him slide this time.

They stood there awkwardly before Norma smiled and headed out the door. She told him goodbye and soon, Alex was left alone.

Truth was, he saw her when she first entered the store. He wasn't sure if he should greet her while she was shopping, so he waited until she was headed to the check out. He watched as her card got declined twice and overhead a customer bickering about her holding up the line, so he decided to intervene.

He was grateful that she didn't make it seem as if it were a big deal that he offered to pay for her items, as some people would be too embarrassed to allow someone to help them. He smiled to himself as he remembered the way her blue eyes lit up with gratitude.

*deviatedrift*

Alex was lying down in his bed. It was nearly 12 AM and he couldn't sleep for the life of him. His mind was too occupied with the Bates woman. Alex found her immensely attractive and he has never been so taken with a woman before. It was complicated however because she was married. He could tell the marriage wasn't a good one since she had come on to him that night at the bar and avoided talking about her husband like the plague. He remembered she mentioned his name before when they were at the beach. Sam.

He had yet to run into the man at town. Alex wondered what he looked like. What Norma's type was. He also wondered if he would be considered Norma's type. He didn't know that much about her, but he could already tell she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Thinking about her personality, he also started to think about her physical features too.

Her eyes. They were different from other blue eyed people. Her eyes were like art. He knew he could stare into them all day and night.

Her lips were a natural pink, and Alex wondered if they were as soft as they looked. He wondered what it would've been like to kiss her that night at the bar.

Her skin was beautiful as well. She usually wore makeup all the times that he's bumped into her, but he knew she had natural beauty as well. Alex thought about the way her body was shaped beneath her clothes. She had curves that made it hard for him to not stare at her. Maybe it was the birth of her two sons that gave her just the right amount of curviness and deliciousness she possessed. The night the bar, she was wearing a deep navy, body hugging dress that made all the men drool around her. Even when she stormed off from him, he couldn't help but notice her backside.

Alex's breath grew heavy as he continued picturing the woman who invaded his mind. He could feel the stirring in his loins began, and ran his hand over his abdomen. He thought about what it would feel like to touch her, to run his hands up and down her body. Alex closed his eyes before snapping them open again.

He told himself that he should not be fantasizing about a married woman. However, he couldn't help but do so.

*deviatedrift*

"Dylan, please get your backpack and let's go!" Norma yelled at her son.

Dylan let out an exaggerated sigh and grabbed his backpack from the kitchen table angrily. His behavior wasn't getting any better ever since she had to come down to his school because of the BB gun incident. She didn't know what to do, as no one ever really taught her how to be a parent. It was just something she had to figure out. She hoped the program he would go to next week would help.

Norma ushered Norman out the house after Dylan had already exited the house. She locked the door behind her and made sure her kids were strapped into their seats securely. Driving to the school was a silent travel. When they finally arrived, Dylan hopped out first without saying so much as bye. Norma shook her head and hid her anger at the rudeness her eldest son could display. She then turned to Norman and gave him a smile, wishing him a good day before he made his way into the school.

After the boys were dropped off, Norma pondered what she would do that day. Staying at the house could get very boring all by herself. With Sam at work and the boys at school, she was left to her own thoughts which she wanted to avoid as much as she could. That's why she spent so much time cleaning and making sure the house was in order. It helped ease her mind.

Instead of going back home, she found herself driving to the Sheriff's station. She wanted to thank the kind Deputy for his help at the grocery store the other day, although she had already done so. Maybe it was just an excuse to see him. She came onto him at the bar for a reason. He was very handsome and she found him charming the more they talked. Even after he denied her and she felt embarrassed, she still found herself willing to engage in conversation with him if they ever bumped into one another, which happened quite frequently.

She entered the station and looked around for him through the glass window. When she didn't see him, she went up to the window and smiled at the woman sitting on the other side.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Hello. I'm here to see Deputy Romero," Norma replied.

"Name?"

"Norma Bates."

"Do you have an appointment with him?" she continued.

"No, I just wanted to see if he was in."

"Okay. I'll go let him know. He's somewhere around here. Have a seat and please help yourself to a cup of coffee or water," the woman smiled.

Norma thanked her and grabbed a cup of water from the machine and took a seat. She noticed a few of the deputies looking at her, and she could tell they were most likely talking about her. She had no idea why, but she wouldn't let it bother her.

It took five minutes until Alex finally appeared and she smiled once they caught each other's eyes.

"Norma," he greeted. He seemed surprised she was there and looked around the station before looking back at her. Guilt plagued his mind as he remembered what he had done last night thinking about her. She was a married woman and he fantasized about her. Alex scolded himself inwardly, but made sure to keep it together in her presence.

"Hi," she said, her voice pure and lovely as ever.

"What can I do for you?"

"Um, I wanted to stop by thank you again," she said. "Are you busy?"

"No. I was actually just getting done filing some paperwork."

"Oh, good. Well, um… would you… is it okay for you to get some breakfast? I would like to talk to you about the the program for my son. I mean, you've probably already ate so it's o-"

"Yeah. That's fine. Let's go," he nodded and lead her out the station. He turned to her once they were outside and gave her a once over.

"We could walk to the donut shop down the street if you'd like," he said.

"Okay. Lead the way," she smiled and strolled next to him. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the donut shop and took a seat at one of the empty booths.

Alex asked her what she would like and she just told him he could bring her an iced coffee. He ordered that and and brought half a dozen of assorted donuts for them to share as well.

"How is Dylan doing?" he asked once he sat down in the booth again. He opened the box of donuts and indulged in a chocolate covered one. Norma reached for the glazed one and nibbled on it.

"Not so good. He's just been really angry lately. I really hope this program will help him because I'm not sure what else to do with him. I feel like a failed mother…" she admitted quietly.

Alex gave her a sympathetic look and fought the urge to touch her hand that was resting on the iced coffee she was drinking. He looked at the ring that sat comfortably and then back at her.

"It will help him. I was in something similar to the program when I was a teenager and well… I turned out alright. And it really did help me and it helps a lot of kids here too."

"Oh, good. That's very reassuring," she smiled.

Alex nodded and continued to look at her. She was so beautiful, it was almost annoying. He couldn't stop staring.

"Thank you so much for helping us Alex."

He loved to hear his name come out of her mouth. It made him feel like he was a little bit important in her life, even if they hardly knew one another.

"Yeah, it's my job," he downplayed.

"Is it?" she asked.

Alex glanced down at his hands. "What do you mean?"

"You got my son into this program without me having to pay a dime. You paid for my groceries. I don't know… it just seems like you're just granting personal favors to me and my family when you don't have to…"

He was ready to deny, but Norma had spoken again.

"And I really, really appreciate it."

Alex looked at her again to see her smiling with her sparkling blue eyes. He sighed and gave her one back. His eyes went to her wrist, noticing the bruises were beginning to fade slightly.

"You're welcome."

"Do you have a personal number… Um, if that's alright with you?" Norma asked.

"Yeah," Alex answered immediately with no hesitation. He gave her his number and watched as she typed it into her phone. He didn't ask for hers, as he assumed if she wanted him to have it right then and there, she would've gave it to him.

"Ok. Great," she said.

*deviatedrift*

It was the first day of the program for Dylan and Norma woke him up early to make sure they had gathered everything he would need. After some arguing with Dylan and making sure Norman was dressed and ready, they headed out the door and made their way to the station.

Norma had agreed to meet up with Alex at the station and he would then drive them to the recreation center at the edge of town where most of the program would be held at.

She parked her car and saw Alex standing on the sidewalks where the parking lot was at. Her and the boys exited the car and walked up to him.

"Hi," she greeted. "You remember Dylan right? This is my other son, Norman."

Alex raised his eyebrows and glanced at the little dark haired boy. "Norma and Norman?" he said.

"Yeah," she smiled and brushed his hair back.

"Okay. Well, hey Norman and Dylan. I'm Deputy Romero. Or if you want, Alex. Dylan how are you feeling about starting the program."

Dylan shrugged and ignored Alex's question. Norma frowned and scoffed lowly, shaking her head at her son.

"I know it might not seem that interesting to you, but trust me, you're gonna' be thankful that you were put in it. Now, you'll be doing a lot of community service and social activities, but there are a lot of things that you'll learn and you'll do it with people like you," Alex explained.

"Whatever," Dylan replied in a low voice.

Alex turned to Norma and gave her a looking telling her it would be okay. She seemed to relax under his gaze and Alex then ushered them to his police cruiser. Since school was still in session for this time of year, Dylan would be attending the program every weekend and every day after school for the next four weeks. Alex had even told Norma he would pick him up from school if she wasn't able to make the drive to the edge of town, although it was only about 20 minutes.

The boys were in the backseat entertained with a handheld game system Norman had brought along for the ride. Norma looked over at Alex's profile and smiled cheekily at him.

"I know I've already said it, but thank you so much for all you're doing."

He quickly glanced at her before focusing on the long paved road again.

"Yeah. Don't mention it."

Norma glanced in the backseat and saw the boys had their earphones in, so she faced Alex again. "Uh, I never brought it up… but that night at the bar when we met…," she paused in thought while Alex grew curious.

"I'm not that kind of woman. I mean… I just had a weak moment. I don't go to bars to get drunk and look for men," she whispered.

"It's fine Norma."

She nodded and looked out the windshield. "Why did you turn me away?"

Alex shot her a look. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Norma shrugged and licked her lips, something that didn't go by unnoticed for Alex. He quickly looked away from her so he wouldn't get pulled underneath her spell.

"I am honestly not used to rejection. So I just want to know why you didn't… give in to me."

Alex peeked through his mirror to see if the boys were listening to their conversation and luckily, they were engrossed in the video game with headphones on.

"Because I noticed your ring and figured you were married. And I didn't want to be that guy that makes women take the walk of shame in the morning."

"Oh? So you would've taken me to your home?" Norma questioned boldly.

He sighed. Why was she asking such inappropriate questions? Why did she even care? Although he wanted to talk about something else, he answered anyways.

"I don't know. Maybe if you would've let me."

She let out a deep exhale and her eyes became heavy as she imagined what it would've been like to go with Alex that night. She frowned to herself once she realized what she was doing. How could she even think about that? As a married woman, she took vows and made a promise to the man she called her husband. However, their marriage was in shambles. Sam was abusive and didn't give a shit about her. Norma also knew Sam was probably seeing some other woman as he came home one day smelling of a sweet fragrance that wasn't familiar to her.

She had cheated on her first husband John with Sam, but she was so young at the time and thought she was in love with Sam. After her divorce with John, she immediately married Sam. Their marriage wasn't always so bad. He treated her nice and brought her gifts and she thought he even loved her. But then the monster showed its true colors and she had been stuck in the situation with Sam for years.

The night at the bar when she met Alex was the first time she had gotten tipsy enough to boldly make a move on a random man. She was thankful that he didn't think of her as anything less than what she was.

Norma said nothing else and Alex didn't either. The conversation left a weird feeling for the both of them. They finally arrived at the recreation center and Alex led them to the room where Dylan had to be signed in at. Norma held Norman's hand while placing a gentle hand on Dylan's shoulder. She was happy he didn't brush off her gesture and figured he was probably getting nervous.

"So just sign him in and then they're gonna' take him to the gym where the other kids are at," Alex instructed.

She bent down to be face leveled with Dylan and fixed his shirt and straightened out his hair. "Please give this program a chance Dylan. I love you so much and I want you to become something more than I ever was. I need you to change your ways honey," she pulled him in for a hug and kissed his forehead. Dylan didn't hug her back but he allowed her to embrace him.

She let him go and signed the clipboard that the employee handed to her and watched Dylan being ushered to some other room.

"Mommy, how long does Dylan have to be here?" Norman asked timidly.

"We're going to pick him up in a few hours sweetheart," she smiled down at him. Norman followed Dylan everywhere, and that was also part of the reason she hoped Dylan would change his way. He was such a big influence on his younger brother Norman and Norma didn't know if she could handle if Norman started acting out like Dylan.

Alex rested on the wall waiting for Norma to get done talking to one of the employees. Once she got all her questions answered, she approached him and told him she was ready to go. Alex drove them back into town and offered to take Norma and Norman out to lunch. She agreed and they went to the pizza buffet.

After Norman's belly was stuffed, he asked Norma for some coins so he could play on one of the arcade games. Norma dug into her purse and handed him some quarters and watched him walk a few feet to the game. She sat at the table contentedly with Alex and studied him. He was currently on his phone looking at something while she sat there gazing at him. He looked up when he felt her eyes on him and put his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine," she waved off.

"So uh, do you work anywhere around here?"

Norma shook her head and sat up straighter and she began to indulge in the conversation he was initiating. "I just stay at home and tend to my kids. It gets a little boring since they're both in school and I'm just at the house all day alone until I have to go pick them up."

"What does your husband do?"

Norma didn't want to talk about her husband. She almost wished Alex didn't even know she was married.

"He sells insurance."

"That's good…" Alex offered.

"Is this your home town?" Norma asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. I was born and raised here. I've been a deputy for about five years. I joined the marines straight out of high school and was enlisted for four years."

"Oh wow. That's amazing," she praised.

"I guess it is," he smiled lightly. Norma enjoyed talking to him. She liked to look at his very handsome face and liked the small little smiles he would give her. It was crazy how she had cursed him out a few weeks ago and now she felt as if they were starting to build a friendship.

"Do you have a wife?" she asked. She knew he wasn't married, as he didn't wear a wedding band on his finger, but she asked anyway. Maybe he was separated and just didn't wear his band anymore.

"No. I've actually been divorced for four years," he shared.

Norma raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh really?"

He nodded and didn't say much else about it. Norma wanted to ask him what happened, but she knew it was too personal, so she didn't pursue the subject any further. She glanced at Norman who was still happily playing the arcade machine.

"What's your favorite dessert?" Norma asked him.

"What?" Alex muttered, although he heard her clearly.

"You heard me. What is it?"

He watched the smile stretch upon her face. "Why do you want to know?" Alex returned.

"Because it'll be my way of thanking you. I feel like saying it verbally isn't enough. So I'm gonna' make your favorite dessert and give it to you. I'm a good cook."

"Oh," Alex chuckled. "That isn't necessary Norma."

"I insist. Please Alex. Tell me," Norma persisted. Alex found her amusing at the moment. And he was curious as to just how good of a cook Norma was.

"I like chocolate cake."

"Do you?" she smiled.

"Double fudge chocolate cake," he corrected.

Norma laughed at him and sipped out of the straw in her drink while keeping his gaze. It was an intimate stare between the two and Alex could feel a weird feeling in his belly. He brushed off the idea that it could be butterflies because there was no way anyone could make Alex Romero get butterflies in his stomach. But, the more he continued to look into Norma's eyes, the more intensified the feeling became.

Oh boy was he falling in deep.

"Consider it done," Norma stated.

*deviatedrift*

Norma spent extra time and care making the double fudge chocolate cake for Alex later that day. She had even looked up the best recipe to make sure it would be perfection. This would be her way of giving him thanks for all he's done for her and her family the past weeks.

Once the cake was complete, she smiled to herself at how delicious it looked. It was layered with extra chocolate frosting and the fudge ran down the side, a mouth watering combination. She hoped he would enjoy it when she took it to him at the station tomorrow. Norma put the cake in the corner at the end of the kitchen counter and placed it in a covered pan.

To pass the time, she went into the living room where Norman was at and watched a movie on the TV. Sam was out somewhere and Norma didn't care where. She just hoped he wasn't out with some woman. It wasn't that she jealous of another woman having her husband, although she did find it despicable. She just hated the possibility of Sam bringing STDs home with him after his time of cheating. Norma always made sure to go to her doctor's appointments and made frequent clinic visits for that reason.

She hadn't enjoyed sex in a really long time. She didn't know if she had ever in her life enjoyed it. It was always a one sided game, with the men in her life just getting the pleasure they wanted without caring if she was satisfied. Her mind started to wander to Alex again. She wondered what it would be like with him. To have sex with him. How it would feel when his hands roamed all over her body. Shaking her head, she reprimanded herself for thinking such thoughts about a man that wasn't her husband.

"Jesus…" she whispered to herself as she was lost in a daydream while Norman was laughing and at the movie they were watching.

*deviatedrift*

"Norman honey, let's go pick up your brother," Norma announced two movies later. She lead him out the house and drove to the recreation center to pick Dylan up. When she and Norman arrived, they waited in the lobby for Dylan to appear.

"Dylan!" Norma chanted once she saw him. She approached him with a wide smile and lowered herself down to hug him.

"Mom please…" he said as he pushed her off him, looking around to make sure no one else noticed the affection.

"So how was it? What all did you do?"

"I had to listen to a lot of people talking so it was boring," he answered.

"Well, hopefully you learned something."

She took her sons home and started on dinner. Sam still hadn't made it back from wherever he was, so they started eating without him. Norma made sure to leave him a plate in the microwave.

She told her boys goodnight and kissed their heads before retreating to her own bedroom. She lay in bed trying to rest her eyes. It was only 30 minutes after 9 PM, so she wasn't as tired as she would be later.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled to Alex's number, pushing the text message button next to his contact name.

_I think you're going to like this cake_

She hit send and waited eagerly for his reply. Cooking was something she truly enjoyed and she loved cooking for others also.

Three minutes later, her phone buzzed and she opened the message.

_Norma?_

She smiled as she forgot to mention it was her.

_Yes. It's me_

_Oh hey. Yeah I'm looking forward to it_

Norma giggled to herself as she started blushing at the thought of Alex enjoying her cake she made for him.

_I can bring it by the station tomorrow morning after I drop my kids off_

Alex replied back.

_Actually, why don't you come by say 12:30? That's when I take my lunch. We can eat it together_

Se read the screen with a smile and her phone buzzed again.

He sent another text.

_Only if that's okay with you_

_Yes. I will see you at 12:30. Goodnight_

She placed her phone down on her nightstand and pulled the covers around her body.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so this is actually the last chapter that I completed of this story before I let it die in my drafts. But since I enjoyed rereading it and reading you guys' reviews, I'm probably gonna add a few more chapters. **

**And to the guest asking about if I had other teenage/young Normero stories, you're in luck! One of the other stories I started writing a while ago but never finished is a teen/young adult Normero story. Be on the lookout for that. I hope you'll like it. **

**I was iffy about this chapter so that's why I stopped writing this story lol. I wasn't satisfied with it, but I would love to hear feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 12:30 PM and Alex was watching the clock on the wall in front of him like a hawk. He was supposed to be having lunch with Norma at this time. He started to wonder if she had changed her mind. It wasn't as if it was a lunch date, but maybe she felt weird about going to lunch with a man she hardly knew, although they had been getting to know one another more as time passed.

Alex grabbed his keys and exited the Sheriff's station. Just as he was making his way to his parked patrol vehicle in the parking lot, he heard a sweet voice call out his name. He turned swiftly and saw the face the voice belonged to.

"Sorry I was running a little late! I'm glad I caught you just in time," she said, out of breath. She wore a light blue vintage dress with pink floral print along with a thin pink cardigan. Alex grinned a little at her and let out a sigh of relief. He was glad she had shown up.

"Don't worry about it. How are you?" He asked, hands sliding into his pants pockets as he looked her over.

"Good. Look what I have," she smiled and pointed to the dish she held in one hand.

Alex chuckled and nodded his head. "Can't wait to try it. You still want to go to lunch?"

"Yeah, are we walking or driving?"

"We can take my patrol car. It's right over here," Alex said and walked to his vehicle with Norma beside him. He knew he wasn't allowed to have civilians in his work vehicle but he decided to ignore the rules today. He unlocked the door and waited for her to get into the passenger side before he got in.

They went to the small town diner a few blocks from the station and settled into a table. They only ordered something to drink while Norma uncovered the pan.

"Wow, this looks really good," he commented. Norma giggled and cut a large piece of the cake and sat it on the plate the waitress had brought by for them per request. She was grateful the diner didn't mind her bringing in outside food.

She bit her lip and smiled as she waited for him to take his first bite. Alex chewed the piece of dessert slowly before swallowing.

"This is amazing. The best one I've ever had," he complimented.

"Oh, stop. I'm sure you've had better."

"No really," Alex shook his head. "This is amazing. I've never had a double fudge chocolate cake this good before."

Norma blushed and sat up straighter. "Well, thank you."

Alex finished his piece and sat back in his seat, satisfied. He noticed her watching him so he returned her gaze. He felt the fluttering inside his belly again and had to look away from her. He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him, how she was making him feel inside.

"So, Dylan's going to the program after school right?"

"Mhm, yes," she said quickly. "He said it was boring but I think he's gonna' get used to it. I hope he does."

"He will. What about your other son? Norman?"

"What about him?"

"How is he? Are he and Dylan the same or is it different?"

Norma really liked the fact how interested Alex was with her and her kids. And she loved looking at his beautiful face. He was absolutely _gorgeous. _

"Oh, yeah Norman is a mommy's boy. He sticks to my side as much as he can but him and Dylan do have a bond I suppose. Sometimes Norman wants to do what his big brother does."

Alex chuckled and continued to listen to Norma talk about her boys. He could tell she was a wonderful mother, and she reminded him of his own mom, whom he lost three years ago. Her death was extremely hard on him, but he was making it one day at a time.

Once Alex's lunch break was over, he and Norma went back to his patrol car and drove back to the station. He offered to walk her over to her car in the parking lot and she accepted.

"So I guess I'll just be going on home then," she said while they were standing at her car door. She handed him the cake pan and smiled. "Feel free to share it with your coworkers in there."

"What this? Oh no, they don't deserve something this good," he joked.

Norma giggled and swayed unintentionally, almost in a flirty like manner. Alex didn't want her to leave. He wished she could keep him company for the rest of the day. But then he remembered, she had a husband to go home to.

"So uh, I guess I'll see you around," he stated.

"Yeah. See you around," and with that, Norma turned on the heels of her feet and opened her car door to get inside. Alex waved her off and watched her drive out the lot.

*deviatedrift*

It had been a few days, and Alex hadn't seen Norma. He was worried about her. He wanted to text her to see how she was doing, but didn't think it was a smart idea. Maybe her husband had gotten into her phone and seen their texts. He thought they were innocent, but Alex figured a man like her husband wouldn't take too kindly to his wife texting another man about baking him a cake.

Alex worked the evening shift tonight, so he was waiting to clock out at 10 PM. When it was the end of his shift, he grabbed his favorite leather jacket and clocked out. That's when Deputy Young and Deputy Gomez stopped him.

"You coming out tonight Romero?"

"To where?"

"The Bar," Gomez confirmed as she put on her jacket to leave.

"Uh, sure I guess. Meet you guys there," Alex nodded.

Although Alex was friendly with his coworkers, he didn't have many friends in White Pine Bay, despite growing up here. His father was to thank for that. Everyone's parents always told them to stay away from the Romeros when he was only in grade school. When he became a deputy, he worked hard to prove to everyone he was nothing like his father. He hoped the people of the town believed that so he would be elected Sheriff this November.

Alex drove to The Bar and went ahead inside. He saw two other deputies from the station and went towards them. They both greeted him and introduced him to their acquaintances that were there as well. Soon enough, Young and Gomez arrived and it was just a loud section in the place filled with their group.

Alex played some pool and drank some beer, making sure he didn't drink too much since he would be his own way home tonight, and probably for one of the other deputies too.

"You trying to miss the hole?" A voice said from behind him.

He quickly straightened up and turned to see Norma with a drink in her hand. She was wearing a dark, burgundy trench coat and some black high heels boots.

_Beautiful_

"Hey," Alex smiled, not bothering to hide it. He was happy to see her.

"Hi. You here with friends this time?" Norma teased.

Alex looked around to see the deputies goofing off. "Oh, just some coworkers from the station. You here with anyone?" He asked, hoping she wasn't.

"Just me," she sighed. "Needed to wind down. Dylan didn't want to go to the program after school today and I had a hard time with the tantrum Norman was giving me."

Alex studied her, seeing the stress swarming over her. He felt bad for the young mother.

"Hmm, maybe I can pick Dylan up after school and take him there from now on. Sometimes, a young boy like him needs a male authority figure in order to listen."

Alex closed his eyes as he realized what he said. "No disrespect to your husband. I didn't mean to say that. I just mean, as a police officer, maybe he'd listen better to me? Or- I don't know," he mumbled.

Norma continued to stare at him with her intimidating blue eyes. She finally smiled again, much to Alex's relief.

"Yeah, that'd be good for him. Uh, Sam is not really involved in Dylan's life," she confessed. Alex nodded as he listened to her speak. She hardly ever talked about her husband. Alex asked her if she wanted to sit down at the bar with him and she agreed.

He looked her over as she sat down, her legs on full display. Her hair was curled and she wore pink lipstick. To add, she smelled amazing.

"So how long have you been married to him?" Alex questioned once they got settled into their seats.

"Six years. It was good for the first two years, but when I got pregnant with Norman... he changed."

"How?" Alex squinted.

"Um, he just... I think he was angry with me because I didn't take my birth control like I was supposed to. Sam didn't want kids. It was hard for him to accept Dylan when Sam first met me, being that Dylan isn't his in the first place, but when he found out we were having a baby, he just distanced himself," Norma explained. She had never told anyone of her life before, but something about Alex made her want to share more with him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Alex offered. She didn't mention how he was beating her, but it could be implied. He looked her over and saw the bruise around her neck that she tried to cover with a thin scarf. Maybe that was why she hadn't contacted him the past few days. She was dealing with her shitty husband's rage.

Alex reached out and moved the scarf a bit, causing Norma to gasp. He watched her face.

"What happened here?" He asked as he looked at the mark.

"It's nothing," she shrugged his hand away and recovered her neck more securely with the scarf. Her eyes fell in shame as she became embarrassed. She didn't want Alex to see her bruises.

"Norma," Alex scooted himself closer to her, causing her to glance into his eyes. "You know I'm a cop right? If there's anything he's doing to you-"

"It's nothing." She repeated, more firmness in her voice now. Alex wanted to ask her why she was lying, but decided not to. He's dealt with a fair amount of domestic abuse cases and knows how they can go. It takes a lot for the victim to actually speak out against their abuser.

"Enough about that. How have you been?" Norma asked.

Her mood changed suddenly which kind of scared him. She was so good at pretending everything was fine.

"Um, good. I'm- I'm glad to see you actually," he replied.

She smiled and bit her lip. God, Alex loved when she did that. He couldn't help himself. Something about this woman was so mesmerizing.

"Oh yeah?" He could sense the flirt in her voice and smiled at her, nodding his confirmation.

"Glad to see you too," she told him.

"I didn't know whether or not I could text you."

"You could have. I've been meaning to text you but it was just a lot going on the past few days."

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thank you though Alex," she placed her left hand on his leg as Alex was taking a sip of his beer. When he looked down at her hand, he noticed her ring was gone. He didn't ask why she removed it, he just went along with whatever game they were playing.

Alex offered to buy her another drink which she happily accepted. They talked for a long time until it was 1 AM. The other deputies had already left, sober enough to get home on their own. Norma laughed and laughed with Alex about the most random things. She also learned a lot about him tonight. He told her about his mother he lost three years ago. He told her about how his father used to be Sheriff and how he was running for Sheriff in November. He even gave her slight information about his ex wife.

"So, she was the sister of one of your marine buddies?"

"That's right," Alex nodded before taking a sip of the beer he had.

Norma was very tipsy, as she kept losing her balance in her seat and giggling like no tomorrow. Alex had to occasionally push her back in her seat, and every time his hand touched her body, his whole face went warm.

"What happened?"

"Uh," Alex started with a chuckle. "I just realized I made a terrible mistake. I hardly even knew her."

"Aww," Norma granted. She suddenly let out a yawn and Alex glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was 1:15 AM now.

"Oh, it's pretty late."

Norma looked at her own wrist watch and shrugged. "I guess we lost track of time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Will your husband... will he-"

Norma shook her head, knowing that he was trying to ask if Sam would hurt her if he knew where she was this time of night. "He's not awake. He's probably passed out drunk on our living room floor. He never knows I go out at night."

Alex wanted to shake his head at the thought of her being married to some guy like Sam. If Norma was his, he'd make sure she'd never have to sleep alone. Make sure that she was loved and that she _knew_ she was loved.

"Oh Okay. Well um, I guess we should get going."

Norma and Alex exited the bar and stood outside of the doorway.

"Tonight was fun. I'm really glad I bumped into you here," Norma smiled. She crossed her arms across her chest and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too."

Norma tried her damnedest not to give into her temptations, but Alex looked so amazingly handsome right now. She knew she was attracted to him, that was no secret. The way she flirted and batted her lashes at him was proof. She could also tell he liked her too. He was so sweet and charming once she started to get to know him.

"Where'd you park?"

"Right over there. The Ford Expedition," Alex pointed into the dark parking lot to where his personal black SUV was parked. Norma started walking to where his car was and Alex followed. He was confused as to what her purpose was, but didn't ask questions yet.

When they got closer to the car, he unlocked the doors using his keys and she hopped into his passenger side. He got inside afterwards and looked over at her.

"Sorry, did you need a ride?" He asked and put his keys in the ignition about to crank the car up but Norma placed her hand on his.

He looked up to catch her baby blue eyes, the moonlight casting in them perfectly. Alex's heart beat sped up as they mirrored one another. She slowly ran her hand up his arm and into his dark patch of hair on the nape of his neck.

"Did I ever tell you how handsome I think you are?"

Alex shook his head no, completely under her spell. She was like an enchantress of some sort. When she leaned towards him, the kiss she gave was soft, yet mind jumbling. He hadn't completely registered that she actually kissed him until she did it again, this time breathing out against his lips. The sharp intake of breath she let in caused him to finally kiss her back.

It was wrong, yet it felt so right. Yes, Alex knew she was married and that he should not be kissing her in the middle of the night inside of his car in an empty parking lot, but that didn't stop him this time. If she wanted to kiss him, he would let her.

Alex hands slithered their way behind her neck to pull her in for a deeper, more intimate kiss. The action caused Norma to moan lightly. She absentmindedly started to remove her scarf and reached for the tie of her coat so she could pull it off. Once it fell down her shoulders, Alex pulled away from her lips to look down at her. He could see two perfectly cupped breast showcased in the deep v-neck dress she wore.

He watched as she slipped her shoulders and arms out of the dress, leaving her upper body half naked, her bra the only thing covering her nakedness.

"Shit," Alex whispered. Norma leaned in to kiss him again and groped him through his jeans. She practically climbed into his lap at this point and their clumsy movements caused the horn of the car to honk.

She giggled and looked at him. "Don't blow our cover Deputy."

Alex hissed as Norma captured his lips again. He had longed for her ever since he met her if he was being honest. This moment though, was something he thought would never happen. As her hands reached for his buckle and zipper to his jeans, his mind started giving him red flags.

She was drunk, not in her right and sober mind right now. He couldn't allow himself to enjoy her after knowing that.

"Norma stop," Alex grabbed her wrist as gently as he could. Her face fell as she looked into his eyes. "It's late, do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"Wh-what?"

"I can drop you off and have your car dropped off to you in the morning before your kids go to school."

Norma couldn't believe this. He was denying her advances again?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled, causing Alex to look at her with bewilderment.

"You're drunk," he stated in a matter of fact manner.

"I'm not drunk!"

"Well then Norma, you're married. I can't..."

"Really? Did you think about that when your tongue was down my throat!?" She opened the car door forcefully and slammed it shut once she was out.

She hated being married to Sam. She wished she never was. For years, she's been trying to figure out how to get away from him. Meeting Alex had been life changing for her. Never in her life has she experienced the true care of a man. She was more so mad at herself that she took vows with Sam and taking it out on Alex at the moment.

Of course Alex followed after her. She couldn't even get the right key out so that she could unlock her car door. _Shit, I am drunk_. She sighed and started bawling in tears. Alex grabbed her from behind and turned her around. He hugged her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Norma. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you... I just- I hate my life..." Her words caused his heart to break. She didn't deserve to feel that way, no one did.

"My husband is a piece of shit. My oldest son hates me. I don't know how to handle Norman right. I've been a complete mess my entire life."

Alex held her tighter as she continued talking. He never wanted to let her go. He wished she didn't have to go back home to that piece of shit husband of hers either. He wished he could help her with her kids and make her feel like the treasure she was.

"Norma listen to me. You're an amazing mother, I could see that clearly, and anyone else would be able to see that. I'm sorry your husband treats you the way he does. You don't deserve that. It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for his actions," he grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes.

"You're so much more than what you think you are Norma."

The way she looked at him, it made his heart pound. Even with her tears, she was beautiful.

Once she calmed down enough, Alex escorted her back to his SUV and offered to drive her home. He asked for her address, but she declined, saying she didn't want to run into Dylan and letting him see her this drunk. He usually wakes up in the middle of the night.

So, Alex took her to his home. He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom and placed her in his bed. He could've easily put her in one of his guest rooms, but he didn't want to. He removed her boots from her feet and helped her underneath his sheets.

When he thought she was comfortable enough, he turned off the lights and went to go sleep downstairs on the couch, just in case she needed something, she'd be able to find him quickly.

*deviatedrift*

It was 5:30 AM when Alex heard movement and saw the light on in his kitchen. He woke up and saw Norma pacing around in his kitchen drinking a glass of water. Alex moved to the kitchen and looked at her. Norma caught Alex's eyes and blushed. She ran her hand through her hair as the events of last night came into her mind. She was once again, embarrassed.

"Um, good morning," she chuckled nervously. "Thanks for last night, or... earlier this morning I should say. I should get home, my kids will be up in a few hours and I have to be there before Sam gets up for work."

"What time does your boys have to be at school?"

"8 AM, but I usually get up by 7 to make them breakfast," Norma said.

"And Sam?"

"He has to be at work at 7:30 so I should really get going. Can you drop me off at the bar so I can get my car?"

"Okay..." Alex said softly as he watched her move out of the kitchen. She grabbed all her belongings and headed for the door. He drove her back to the bar they left earlier this morning and walked her to her car.

"You sure you're okay to drive? Do you have a hangover or anything?"

"Oh, I'm fine. This isn't my first time having to do this..." she said while she thought about the time she had to sneak back home in the early hours of the morning after having a little too many at a bar.

"Well, can you come back to my house later? I want to talk..." Alex asked. Norma knew he wouldn't be one to let this so easily go.

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll come back after I drop Norman and Dylan off at school."

"Alright. See you then."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Norma snuck into the house as quietly as she could. It was 6 AM now, which she was thankful for since she made it home just before Sam got up for work. She kicked off her shoes and tiptoed through the hallway to check on the boys. Thankfully, they were still asleep.

When she reached her bedroom, she heard Sam moving about. Cautiously, she opened the room door and entered. Sam never really slept in their bed unless it was a night he forced Norma to have sex with him. He usually passed out drunk on the couch or in his favorite chair.

"Where were you at?" He demanded.

"I slept in Norman's room. He had a nightmare last night," she lied. She knew he would buy it because he never checked on the boys and Norma sometimes slept with Norman to keep his tantrums at bay.

"When will he grow out of that? Isn't he too damn big to be acting like a baby?"

Norma rolled her eyes at the back of Sam's head. She just wanted him to drop dead sometimes.

"Kids have nightmares all the t-"

"He needs to get more manly. You need to stop letting him hang on your hip all the time. He doesn't need to be a sissy!" Sam brushed passed her and exited the room. Norma immediately smelled that sweet fragrance when he walked past her. He must've been with another woman last night. She scoffed and shook her head, but she realized she had no place to judge about her husband's infidelities since she almost had sex with Alex in his car last night if he didn't stop it. She wondered how their conversation would go later.

Sam left without another word and Norma went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Soon enough, the boys entered.

"Good morning babies," Norma smiled.

"Good morning!" Norman chanted. Norma looked at Dylan awaiting his reply.

"Morning," he said solemnly. She fed them pancakes and whip cream with fresh diced strawberries on top. After their bellies were full, she dropped them off at school.

Once she parked, she turned around to face her kids. "Dylan, I know we didn't go to the program yesterday but you are going today. Understand?"

Dylan blew out a huff of air and exited the car. He waited for Norman to get out before slamming it shut. Norma shook her head. She really didn't know what else to do with him if the program didn't work. Maybe Alex would help.

Speaking of Alex, Norma pulled out her phone and texted him.

_Hi, I just dropped my kids off. Are you still home?_

She waited anxiously for his reply, which was immediately.

_Yes. _

Norma put her car in drive and headed down the road back to Alex's home. Her anxiety was pooling in as she prepared herself to face him again.

*deviatedrift*

Alex heard her pulling up on the gravel outside and set down the glass of water he was drinking. When he opened the door, he couldn't help but be pleased with what he saw. She had changed clothes to some casual jeans and a white button down shirt along with a thin black cardigan. Her hair was also pulled into a bun on top of her head. She looked amazing.

"Hi again," she said shyly and walked past him to enter his home.

Alex closed the door and locked it, glancing down at Norma's backside before she turned around. Norma faced him and he could tell how nervous and jittery she was. He smiled at her and asked for her to sit on his living room couch.

"You want something to drink?"

"Water," she answered quickly.

Alex obliged and came back with a glass of water with ice cubes in it.

"Thanks," she grinned and practically gulped down the cool liquid. Alex took a seat in his favorite chair across from her and waited for her to look at him.

"So I want to talk to you about what happened last night," he started.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to go that far with you. It's- It was... I shouldn't have done that."

Norma disagreed completely. She wanted to kiss Alex and if he didn't stop her, she would have slept with him right there in his SUV. She didn't care about Sam or her marriage. But she figured Alex isn't the type of man to lay so easily with another man's wife.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have threw myself on you like that. I was drunk..." Norma apologized.

"That and also... I just don't think it's right because... you are married-"

She hated hearing that. "Yes I know I'm married to that bastard. God, I've been trying to get out of this situation for years Alex!" She stood up in frustration and paced around the room.

Alex stood up and walked up to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders in order to get her to calm down.

"Let me help you. I know he's hitting you Norma. You can file charges and-"

"I cannot do that. I have no job and no money. Me and my kids will be homeless. I just can't..." She started crying and a pained formed in Alex. It hurt him to see a woman like her so broken over a man who was supposed to love, cherish, and protect her.

"I promise you I can help you. Just trust me. I know that's a lot to ask of a person you only knew for such a short amount of time, but I'm still asking."

Norma finally looked up at him and she immediately relaxed. She knew she could trust Alex. She's been knowing that for a while now. Her arms wrapped around him to embrace him in a tight hug.

Alex felt the butterflies in his stomach once again, hugging her back even tighter. He daringly kissed her forehead, an action he knew he shouldn't be doing, but did so anyways.

"I trust you."

Norma looked up at him to meet his eyes. This beautiful man, inside and out, made her heart thump uncontrollably. How'd it get to this point? She didn't know, but she wouldn't stop the emotions she was feeling from happening.

Alex too seemed to be drawn into Norma. He didn't want to let her go and wanted to hold her in his arms like this forever. Without thinking, Alex brushed his thumb across her cheek as he looked at the face he became so attached to. Norma's flickering gaze from his eyes to mouth was making him have a hard time resisting her.

With a sigh, he reluctantly let her go.

"I have to get ready for work in a bit," he announced.

"Of course. Thank you for everything you've done for me lately."

"If you still want, I can meet you at the elementary school to take Dylan to the program once he gets out."

"Oh yes. I would very much appreciate that," she gave him that thousand watt smile she possessed and Alex grew warm inside.

*deviatedrift*

Norma made her way back to her house after meeting up with Alex. She sighed as she set her keys down on the table by the door and glanced around her house.

She thought about what Alex said. He wanted to help her with her situation with Sam and was even willing to help her with her kids. He gave her that encouragement she desperately needed to hear. But the more she thought about it, the more unrealistic it became. If she really left Sam now, what would she do? She can't force Alex to take her and her two kids in. She didn't even know the process of getting a divorce in a new state. She felt like a sitting duck.

Her phone buzzed and interrupted her betraying thoughts. When she saw it was from Alex, her heart went wild.

_I forgot to ask, where did you want to meet up so we can drop Dylan off at the program?_

Norma read his message and instead of texting back, she decided to dial him.

"Hello?" Alex deep voice answered.

"Hey, sorry can you talk?"

"Yeah. It's pretty slow here at the station."

"Okay. Well, I usually pick Norman and Dylan up by the playground fence. So you can meet us somewhere over there. It's always crowded around that time. So if you can't find me, just call me or something."

"Okay that's good. But I'm sure I'll be able to spot you out."

Norma smiled at his words. "Okay."

The line was silent for a moment before Alex finally spoke again. "Yeah, I'll see you later then."

"Bye Alex."

She hung up smiling to herself. Even though she had just left his house not too long ago, she couldn't wait to see him again.

*deviatedrift*

School was out, and Norma made her way to the elementary school to pick up her boys.

She parked her car by the fence where the playground was and waited for them to make their way towards her. Her heart bloomed when she saw her kids. Norman ran up to her cheerfully and gave her a hug.

"Hi honey. How was school?" Norma asked him.

"I made you a picture!" Norman handed her the piece of paper in his hand that was a drawing of an owl.

"Wow this is lovely. Thank you sweetie." She then turned her attention towards Dylan who seemed annoyed by the affections his mother and brother were displaying to one another.

"And how was your day Dylan?"

"Fine," he said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, well we're going to wait for Deputy Romero to meet us so we can take you to the program."

"Why does he need to come?" Dylan asked.

"To help."

Dylan squinted but said nothing else. She looked around anxiously for Alex to show. All day she's been thinking about what happened between them in the early hours of the morning. It was a drunken kiss, but she'd do it again even when she was well and sober. Her lips still tingled from the way he passionately kissed her. When she finally saw him in his deputy's uniform standing on the sidewalk, her eyes lit up.

She, Norman, and Dylan walked up to him.

"Hey," he greeted, looking at Dylan and Norman and then finally at Norma. Everytime he looked at her, Norma felt like the sun.

"Hi Alex," Norma replied in a light voice, causing Dylan to quickly glance at her. He knew the different tones his mom would use when talking to people. This tone sounded like the one she used the times she was trying to convince the young grocery store clerk back in their old town to take her expired coupons. It was the tone she used when flirting. Dylan scoffed at his mom.

Alex grinned and quickly fixed his face. "Ready?"

Norma nodded and followed Alex into his patrol car with her boys. The ride was silent except for the music that played from the stereo. Dylan watched the two adults intently. He could see Norma glancing at Alex every now and then with a small smile on her face.

Dylan knew his mom had cheated on his dad with Sam, as he remembered hearing a conversation between Norma and Sam just a few months ago. Sam was drunk one night and telling Norma how she was a whore who cheated on her first husband with him.

When they arrived at the rec center, Dylan exited the car first. Alex and Norma hopped out next and she helped Norman out. The four of them went inside and Dylan was signed in quickly.

Norma stepped away from Alex and Norman to talk to Dylan before he went inside the gymnasium with the other participants.

"Okay honey, so I'll be back to pick you up at 7:30," she smiled and brushed his hair back.

Dylan kept looking to where Alex stood and studied him. Norma followed his gaze and became confused.

"Dylan? What's wrong?"

He finally looked in his mother's eyes. "Nothing."

Norma knew he wasn't telling the truth. She bent down to his level and grabbed his face.

"I know why you've been so angry lately. But I promise you I'm gonna find a way to get us away from him."

"Whatever Norma," he walked away from her and disappeared from her sight. Norma fought hard to keep her tears at bay. She finally stood up and walked back to Alex who was talking to Norman about owls.

"Lets go," Norma said and grabbed Norman's hand. Alex could see how tense she became and wondered about the conversation she just had with Dylan, knowing that was the cause of why she was that way.

When they settled back in the car, Norma was quiet the whole ride back. Alex was very concerned about her. When they got back into town, he dropped her and Norman off the elementary school so she could retrieve her car.

"Thanks for the ride. I'm gonna' go get started on dinner. I would invite you but... you know."

"Yeah no problem," Alex blinked at her with his gorgeous eyelashes and Norma fell into a daze looking at him.

Norman's voice broke the stare between the two adults and Norma told Alex goodbye.

*deviatedrift*

Later that evening, Norma had put the boys to sleep and was resting in her bed. She thought about her day and how she was able to stay friendly with Alex even after what happened between them when they saw each other at the bar.

She also kept thinking about what Alex said about him helping her with her situation with Sam. Speaking of the devil, she heard him stumbling into the bedroom making a lot of ruckus. She frowned in the darkness of the room and pretended to be asleep as he made his way to the bed.

She could feel him standing over her for a while but kept her eyes closed. Fear started to form and she could feel herself start to sweat. His breathing was heavy and ragged and Norma could tell he was drunk. She started trembling as she felt him coming closer to her. Everything happened so fast. Sam ripped the sheets from her body causing her to gasp loudly.

"Sam! What are you do-" she was cut off by him straddling her and putting his hand around her throat. She grabbed onto his arms to try to release his hold from her neck but failed to do so. The large man used his other hand to raise her nightgown up her legs.

"Sam please. I can't- I can't breathe," Norma choked out and started grabbing his arms again. He became annoyed and slapped her hard. Norma winced and cried at the contact. She looked into his drunken eyes and cried harder. She could no longer speak and just waited for the bad part to be over with. Just as Sam was about to force himself on her, the door swung open and her oldest son Dylan was standing in the doorway with a pair of scissors.

"Get off her!" Dylan yelled at the incoherent man. Sam glanced behind him and laughed mockingly at the young boy. He turned his attention back to Norma and was about to continue assaulting her, not even caring if her son watched. Dylan ran towards the man while Norma screamed for him to go back to his room, not wanting him to be harmed or witness what Sam was about to do to her.

Dylan took the scissors and jabbed them at the man's shoulder, but since he was so small, he didn't have enough pressure and force to pierce his skin with the dull scissors. Sam immediately backhanded Dylan and the boy hit the floor with a small yelp.

"Sam! Please!" Norma yelled, still trying to get from underneath him.

"You little shit!" Sam roared and started towards Dylan who was still lying on the floor, his hand holding onto his reddening cheek.

"You trying to stab me with a dull pair of fucking scissors?" Sam grabbed Dylan and slammed him against the wall in the room. Norma jumped off the bed and pulled Sam away, screaming, yelling, and hitting him. She took the opportunity to kick him hard in between his legs which caused him to loosen his grip on her son. He yelled out in pain and Norma snatched up Dylan and ran towards Norman's room.

"Norman!" She called out when she didn't see him in his bed.

"He's under the bed," Dylan breathed out, holding his shoulder in pain. It hurt Norma to the core to see him in pain caused by a man 4 times his size. Norma looked under the bed and saw Norman laying on the floor crying.

"It's okay honey. We're leaving right now. Let's go. We have to hurry!"

She didn't have time to grab any of their belongings. She could hear Sam yelling in their bedroom and she took her two sons and ran towards the front door and ushered them into her car. All three of them were bawling. Norma drove down the road and continued straight, her mind jumbled. She had nowhere to take her sons. She had no money so they couldn't get a room in a motel for the night. There was only one person she thought to turn to; Alex Romero.

"Shit!" she said loudly when she realized she had forgotten her phone at the house. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened and her eyes became blurry with her tears.

"Where are we going Norma?" Dylan asked and tried to comfort Norman in the backseat.

"I don't know Dylan. I…" she paused in frustration. Surely she couldn't just park on the side of the road and have them sleep in the car. She shook her head and continued driving down the road.

*deaviatedrift*

It was 12 AM when Alex was disturbed from the bad TV show he was watching when he got a call on his phone. He glanced at it and read the caller ID saying Sheriff's Station.

"Romero," he answered.

"Hey man. Sorry to disturb you," Deputy Young greeted.

"What can I do for you Young?" Alex asked.

"Well uh. There's a situation here. You know that Bates woman who you've had visiting you down here?"

"Norma Bates? Is something wrong with her? Is she there?" Alex jumped to his feet and grabbed his leather jacket, already making his way out the door, his heart racing and pounding through his chest.

"Yeah. She's here. She was looking for you. Something happened to her but she won't tell us. She wants to talk to only you. From the looks of it, someone banged her and her son up pretty good. I'm guessing it's a case of domestic abuse."

"Tell her I'm on my way. I'm in my car right now," Alex hung up and hurried to the station. When he arrived, he saw three deputies talking amongst one another through the glass window and saw the receptionist texting on her phone.

Alex rolled his eyes and banged on the glass, gathering everyone's attention. The receptionist gave a small smile and buzzed him in.

"Where's Norma Bates?" Alex demanded at the three deputies.

"Romero," a voice called out. It was the deputy that called Alex a couple minutes ago. "This way."

Alex followed the man to one of the interrogation rooms where he saw Norma and her two sons. He could instantly see the large red bruise around her neck and the one under her eye. He looked at the boys and saw Dylan holding onto his shoulder, tears glistening his eyes. Fortunately the youngest boy, Norman, looked uninjured.

"Norma, what happened?" Alex asked as he approached her. She sobbed when she looked into his eyes and it was a loud one. One that he could tell she had been holding in for a long while and he sympathized with her.

"Give us a moment," Alex asked Deputy Young. The other man nodded and closed the door behind him as he exited.

"Dylan, are you in pain?" Alex asked when he heard him whimpering. Dylan nodded slowly and rubbed his shoulder. Alex placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and gently moved it, making Dylan scream in agony.

"I think it's dislocated. We need to get you to a hospital to get checked out," Alex offered.

Norma quickly looked to Dylan and touched his shoulder.

"Norma stop! It hurts!"

"Oh my God…" Norma whispered.

"Look. Let me drive you guys to the hospital and then you can tell me what happened when we get there. Okay?"

Norma looked back and forth between her two sons. Dylan was still fighting back his tears while Norman had yet to stop crying. She hated what Sam had done to her and her boys. How could someone be so evil? She nodded to Alex and he walked them through the station and into one of the patrol vehicles.

When they arrived at the hospital, Dylan was quickly assessed in the ER and he indeed had a dislocated shoulder. With the help of pain medicine, the doctors were able to pop it back in place, much to Dylan's pleasure.

Norma was then seen and nothing was broken on her, just a lot of bruises. The doctor prescribed her some medication for her pain and asked to speak to Alex.

"Is this what I think it looks like?" The woman asked.

"I have yet to talk to her. But yeah, I think she was beat up by her husband and maybe her kid tried to stop it and got hit on too," Alex shook his head.

"When we were in the exam room, I asked her if she wanted to press charges against the person who did this to her and she said no. I told her it's as serious as it gets because her child was involved. Her husband needs to be arrested Deputy Romero."

"Yeah. The station is handling it. Is she okay to leave? And Dylan?"

"Yes they've been discharged."

Alex nodded to the doctor and went back to where Norma and her sons were waiting at.

"Norma… I need to talk to you."

Norma told her boys to sit in the chairs and to stay put while she went a few feet by the exit doors with Alex.

"Did your husband do this to you and Dylan?"

"Yes," she immediately answered, surprising Alex at her honesty.

"You told the doctor you didn't want to press charges?" Alex questioned.

"I- I can't do that. He will post bail and come after me and my sons."

"Norma, he hurt Dylan. And he hurt you. You need to press charges. And we can put you and your sons in police protection. He will most likely go to-"

"No! I can't risk it!"

"Norma," Alex stepped towards her leaving very little space, forcing her to gaze into his eyes. "I'll protect you. You won't have to worry about him again."

Norma read his eyes kind and genuine and believed him. She knew he was a good man and she trusted him. Still, she just wasn't sure.

She sighed. "We have nowhere to go."

"Okay. I can get you into a motel around here."

"I feel like he would find us…" Norma replied.

"The police are already at your house looking for him. They've probably already picked him up. I'll call them in a minute to get an update."

Alex glanced over at Dylan and Norman who seemed as settled down as one could expect from a couple of kids who just experienced this kind of trauma. He turned back to Norma and watched as she contemplated his offer in her head.

"What do you say?" Alex asked after some time had passed. Norma nodded her head yes.

*deaviatedrift*

Alex unlocked the door to the motel room using the key he got checked out at the front office. Norma and her boys followed after him and looked around the room. There were two beds with a really small kitchen area along with a door that led to the bathroom in the corner.

"Thank you for this Alex," Norma spoke.

"My coworkers said Sam has been arrested and he's in booking down at the station. We're gonna' try to charge him with the highest possible charges."

"Okay…" she dragged out, still in disbelief that this has happened. Sam has hit on her plenty of times over the years. Dylan too, but not as badly as he had done tonight.

The two brothers settled down on the bed and turned on the TV to find some cartoons to watch.

"You should get some rest. Are you guys going to be okay here?" Alex wondered.

"We'll try." Norma graced him a reassuring smile. "Thank you again. I appreciate this so much. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Yeah no problem. I'm… I'm glad you and your boys are safe now," he paused. "You are safe, you know that right? I'm here for you…" Alex admitted. Despite his crush on her, he always had a need to protect anyone that seemed to need it.

"Yeah, I believe you."

Alex told her he would call her first thing in the morning to check up on her and soon left. He made a call to the station to confirm that Sam Bates was still in holding and made his way down there to confront the man himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Posting this quickly before I head into work. Chapter 7 already written and will be up soon!**

* * *

Alex stared at the man sleeping on the small bed in the holding cell. It was his first time seeing Sam Bates. Even lying down, the man looked fairly large and Alex couldn't believe someone his size would put his hands on someone as small as Norma and even as small as Dylan.

"Wake up," Alex commanded in a low growl.

The man stayed in his slumber and even had the audacity to snore. It made Alex furious that he could sleep after what he had done. Alex used the keys to unlock the cell door and kicked the man's bed. Sam groaned awake and sat up in the bed, squinting at Alex.

"Am I getting out now?" Sam asked.

"No. You aren't going anywhere. Do you know what you did to your wife and son?"

"What I do with wife is my business. And that little shit is her son, not mine."

"Dylan had to be sent to a hospital. He had a dislocated arm," Alex balled his fists up, trying hard not the bash the man's face in.

Sam just shrugged. "Well, serves him right. He needs to learn what happens when you don't listen."

Alex had enough. His hand caught Sam's throat and he dragged him up to hold him against the wall of the cell. Sam wrestled with Alex and Alex punched him endlessly in the face. The commotion brought in three other deputies that were working in the station and they quickly pulled Alex away.

Ignoring the questions and confused looks, Alex walked away from the scene, grabbed his favorite leather jacket and left the station. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but the man deserved it.

He found his way back to his house and decided to dial Norma to check up on her. He knew he should wait until morning so her and the boys had time to calm down, but his phone had already connected to her line.

"Alex?"

"Hey, sorry were you sleep?" Alex answered.

"Not me but the boys are thankfully. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to let you know Sam is down here at the station in a cell."

"Oh… okay," she said, letting out a shaky sigh of relief. "Thank you for letting me know Alex."

"Yeah. Well, I'll let you try to get some sleep. Goodnight Norma. I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on you guys again. If that's okay?"

"Yes I would appreciate that."

Alex hadn't hung up yet and there was a long silence on both ends of the line. Alex wanted to say so much more like how he wished he could keep her and her boys safe. But he did not want to cross a line.

"Alex?" Norma spoke softly.

He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Yeah Norma?"

"I uh- really thank you so much. I don't know how to properly thank you for all of this without just saying it."

"It's my job. I'm a cop. I vowed to protect and serve the citizens of this town," he explained, but he knew he was protecting her because he felt a connection to her. Plus, he was insanely attracted to her as well.

"Well I've decided that Dylan and Norman are taking a few days off from school to settle down you know..Can I treat you to lunch or something sometime this week as a thank you? I would do dinner but I have to watch my kids once they get out of school."

Alex hoped Norma couldn't tell his was smiling on the other line of the phone.

"Oh that really isn't necessary Norma."

"I insist. Let me do something for you."

Of course Alex couldn't deny her any further. He'd probably do anything she'd ask of him. "Alright then. If you insist."

"Okay. So how's this Friday? That's when Dylan and Norman are going back to school."

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you soon."

*deviatedrift*

When Friday came, Alex got ready to meet Norma for lunch. He combed his hair about 20 times before he was finally satisfied with it. It was ridiculous. He had never put this much effort into his appearance. After putting on one of his best button down shirt and jeans, he went into the bathroom where he rinsed his mouth with his bottle of Listerine. He then opened his medicine cabinet to pull out the bottle of cologne that he never wore.

"God what am I even doing? Trying to impress a married woman?"

Alex put the cologne back down and shut the cabinet. It was 12 PM now and Alex decided he would just head on over to Norma's home. He wondered if they would be having lunch there or if she would want to go out.

When he arrived, he straightened out his shirt and walked up towards the house. He rung the doorbell and heard movement from the other side of the door. When the door opened, Alex held his breath. Norma stood before her as lovely as ever. Her hair freshly curled and she had a pretty baby blue sundress on that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Hi Alex," she cheered.

"Hey." Alex was glad his words formed.

"Come in." Norma opened the door wider and allowed him entrance. He looked around the house. There were pictures everywhere of her two boys, none of her and her husband together. He wasn't surprised. He even noticed Norma had still not worn her wedding ring. He could see the kitchen and saw she had been prepping their lunch.

So lunch is here then, he figured. It felt a little unnerving being in her home having lunch with her.

"Have a seat. I made us some turkey and cheese sandwiches. I also baked cookies and made fresh lemonade. I think I have some potato chips in the pantry somewhere." Norma spoke fast, and Alex could tell she was a bit nervous. Or maybe it was excitement. She seemed to be unpredictable woman, and that drew him even more into her.

Alex sat down at the small table next to the window in her kitchen and rubbed his sweating palms on pants. The nervousness took over, and he scolded himself for being that way around this woman. Norma came back with a smile on her face and handed him a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks." Alex nodded. Norma sat down at the small table in front of him and sipped on her own glass, keeping her eyes on him. He looked back at her, not backing down from her gaze.

"Dig in," she spoke.

Alex grabbed one of the sandwiches and looked at its detail. It wasn't just your quick made sandwich where you grab two slices of bread and slap on some meat and cheese. Her sandwiches were made of ciabatta bread. She even added lettuce and tomatoes and some kind of sauce that Alex found delicious once he took a bite of it.

"This has to be the best sandwich I ever had," he complimented. Norma blushed and smiled at him. They ate together in silence for a while. It was a tad bit awkward. Norma felt a little conflicted about having another man in her home, the same man that worked for the police station where he husband was jailed in. But she couldn't help but like Alex. He had gotten on her nerves when they first met, but she started to see the kind and gentle human that lived within him.

"So, any news on Sam?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about that actually. He was charged with domestic violence against you and child abuse against your son Dylan. But Norma…" Alex sighed. "In cases like these, he'll probably only serve 3 weeks in the jail and will get released. Because his record is clean and this is his first report of domestic violence, he'll get out and will probably only get a year of probation but-"

"So he can come back here? To hurt me and my kids again?" Norma stood up and shook her head. She exited the kitchen and went to the living area. Alex followed after her.

"I know. It's bullshit."

He could see how tense she was and stepped closer in her space, causing her to look into his eyes.

"You don't have to worry. I won't let him hurt you or your sons anymore. I'm going to make sure he gets the highest possible charges. You have my word."

Norma looked all over his face. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him. Alex stood frozen but then finally hugged her back. It felt so good to feel her warmth and she smelled amazing, like peaches or something. He fought hard not to mold his body against hers.

"I cannot thank you enough. For helping me with this. And for helping me out with Dylan. You're a good man Alex."

"Just doing my job." It was the truth, but he knew he did all of this because of how he really felt about her.

Norma pulled away to look into his eyes for a minute. She kept flickering her gaze back and forth between his eyes and his mouth. Alex felt exactly what she was feeling, however, he let her go before they started making out again like they did in his car that one night.

"Uh," he let her go and stepped away from her. Norma was visibly disappointed. Just then, a call came to Alex's phone. He sighed in relief. Being around Norma made him feel crazy.

"Romero," he answered. It was the Sheriff asking him if he could come into the station to help out with some bookings since they were short handed today.

"I'll be there soon."

He faced Norma again and gave her a smile.

"Sorry, we're going to have to cut this short. They need me down at the station."

"Okay, no problem," Norma assured.

Alex headed towards the front door with Norma following behind him. He turned around to face her once more, and Norma quickly kissed his cheek, very close to where his mouth was. Alex blushed red which Norma found amusing.

"Take care Alex."

He nodded and exited her home. Once inside his car, he let out a loud exhale as he thoughts went a thousand miles per second.

*deviatedrift*

Norma had been really anxious ever since Alex told her Sam might get released after serving only three weeks. He would be so pissed off once he came back and Norma couldn't put herself and her kids through Sam's wrath. He would kill them.

She thought about leaving the country to go to Canada, but that wouldn't work because she had no money. She thought about framing Sam for something and then setting him up, but she knew that wouldn't work and she could get caught and have her boys taken away from her.

"Mommy," Norman's small voice called out.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Dylan is crying in his room."

Concerned, Norma jumped up and burst into Dylan's room where he sat on his bed holding his arm crying.

"Dylan, are you okay? Is it your shoulder?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Okay. Let me go get the pain killers the doctor gave us."

Norma went into her room where she grabbed Dylan's medicine and went back to his room after she grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Here honey."

Dylan took his pain medicine and laid back down on his bed. Norma ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to comfort her child.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you Dylan. And I'm sorry for being such a terrible mother." She started to cry as she looked at her beautiful son. Her relationship with him has always been strained. She wasn't as loving to him as she was to Norman because Dylan was the product of the horrible thing her brother had done to her when she was just a teenager. But she promised to change.

No one will ever hurt her kids again.

"I promise I'm going to get us away from Sam. He will never hurt us again."

Dylan sniffled and finally looked into the eyes he and his mother shared.

"Is that cop doing something about it?"

"Alex?" Norma questions. Dylan nodded.

"Yeah. He's going to help me. We can trust him."

Dylan seemed pleased for now, much to Norma's relief. She stayed with him until he finally fell asleep and then went to get Norman ready for bed.

*deviatedrift*

A week and a half had passed and Norma had finally decided to file for divorce from Sam. She had found a job recently as a maid at the Seafairer Motel. The owner, a woman named Maggie, seemed nice and said she would pay Norma cash every day she came in and worked so it was good enough for her.

When she felt comfortable enough with how things where going, she went to the courthouse and got the proper paperwork and now she needed to get the papers delivered to him. He was transferred to the county jail a few days ago, so she thought Alex might be able to help her.

It was 9 AM and she had already dropped her boys off at school. She texted Alex, hoping he wasn't too busy at the moment.

_Hey Alex. I need a favor _

She put her phone in the pocket of her apron and went to the kitchen where she grabbed a mop bucket and pine-sole so she could start cleaning the house.

She had to go to her maid job at the motel in 2 hours, so she used cleaning as a way to pass the time. She wished she could do something else to take her off the edge she's been on lately.

The buzzing of her phone interrupted her routine.

_How can I help? _Alex replied.

_I am filing for divorce from my husband. Do you know anyone at the station that can deliver the papers to him for me?_

_I can do it. Do you have them with you right now?_

_Yes. Do you want me to meet you when you take your lunch? Or maybe I can drop them off tomorrow morning when you get to the station_

_I can come get them right now_

Norma smiled. She did want to see him.

_Don't you have work to do now Deputy?_

_Haha. I do but if I can get out of paperwork by granting you favors, then I'm all in _

Her heart jumped. They've been dancing around the elephant in the room for weeks now. Alex hadn't mentioned their night at the bar ever since the day they talked about it, but she knew they both still felt some way about it. She enjoyed it very much, and knows he did as well.

_I'm at my house. You should come_

Norma put her phone up and hurried with her cleaning. Maybe 30 minutes had passed when she heard her doorbell ringing. She got up from the couch and fluffed her hair up a bit. She swung the door open and smiled at the sight of Alex.

"Hi," she said.

Alex smiled and stepped inside her house. Norma closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Thanks for stopping by. I really appreciate this."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm just glad you're finally going to get away from him. Have you told the boys about it?"

"Ahh, not yet. Norman is too young to understand fully, but he does understand that his daddy isn't coming back to live with us. Dylan will probably be glad to hear it though. I'm just waiting on the right time to tell them together."

She moved to the kitchen table where the divorce papers sat and handed them to Alex.

"So, how long do you think he'll be in the county jail?"

"I know I told you about three weeks, but things have changed. Since you're pressing charges, he may be booked in there longer. He is admitting to what he did so you and Dylan will not need to go to court over this. I'd say three months give or take. But you can still go through the process of divorcing him while he's locked up. Now... I don't know him that well, but if he doesn't agree to the divorce, you may have to get a lawyer. Divorces can be really messy..."

"Is that what happened to you? A messy divorce?" Norma wondered.

"Oh no. She is the one that asked for the divorce and I 100% agreed. She didn't ask for any of my assets and just left to go back to her hometown. I guess I got lucky."

"Hmm," Norma sighed. "I don't know with Sam..."

"It's okay. I'll be here to help you every step of the way," Alex confirmed. Norma glanced at him with gratitude, so thankful that he was a friend to her.

"Thanks Alex. You don't know how much it means to have someone like you in my life."

Norma pulled him in for hug. Alex closed his eyes as her warm body touched his. He sniffed in her sweet scent and hugged her tighter which Norma had noticed. She went ahead and wrapped her arms around his neck and thread her fingers through his hair.

Alex gripped her even tighter once he felt her playing with his hair. He wasn't sure why she kept... teasing him.

"Norma... you have to stop doing things like that..."

"What things?" She whispered into his ear, causing Alex to let out a shiver.

"This," he let her go and looked into her eyes. "It's too much for me.. I don't know..."

"What do you mean? You can't stand to be around me now?"

"No c'mon. That's not what I mean. It's... Look. I'm gonna' be honest because we're two grown adults."

Norma grew intrigued as she waited for Alex to explain himself.

"All this hugging and touching and close proximity, it's a lot for me."

"Okay..." she said slowly as she bit her lips. Alex watched the action and let out an exhale. Even things she did without realizing what she was doing drove him crazy with a desire for her.

"Yeah... so, to be a gentleman, I'm trying to set boundaries between us. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman?" Norma let out. She had enough of this tiptoeing around each other. "Like you said, we're two grown adults. I know you're attracted to me." She grabbed his neck with her small hand and pushed herself back into him. Those blue eyes gazed into his, the spell she had slowly overtaking him.

"You're marr-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm getting a divorce now. Sam and I are separated."

"Not in a legal sense."

"Alex... who says we have to play by the rules of society? If I want you like I know you want me, we should just do whatever we want without feeling guilty about it," she kissed him softly before he could reply. Alex stiffened, trying hard to keep his hands to himself. But when Norma pushed her tongue out to lick his lips, he gripped her waist hard and pressed her into him.

"I want you," Norma breathed.

"Norma..."

"I want you right now Alex."

Norma pushed him into the kitchen table chair, making him stumble down on it. She straddled his lap and pressed her lips to his over and over again, hardly letting him get a breath of air in.

"Damn it," Alex whispered to himself as he felt himself reacting physically to her actions.

Norma ground herself into his lap and sought out the hardness aching through his pants. She kissed on his neck which made Alex feel like he was about to explode.

He groaned and grabbed her face between his large hands to make her stop and look at him. He studied her beautiful face.

"I don't want you to regret this," he told her. Norma shook her head and reached between their bodies to unbutton his Deputy's shirt.

"Take off your belt," she demanded.

Alex cursed under his breath as she became this sexy goddess sitting in his lap right now.

Norma resumed back to kissing his neck and got his shirt completed unbuttoned. She helped him remove his black t shirt he wore beneath his uniform shirt and ran her hands all over his broad bare chest.

Alex finally ran his hands up her milky thighs, her skin was smooth and soft like a baby's. He reached the thin silk like panties she wore and hesitated.

Norma closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his hand underneath her dress. He hadn't touched her directly yet, so she figured he needed encouragement. She grabbed his hand and pushed them inside her panties.

Alex was shocked to feel how aroused she became. He looked at her face and saw her biting her lips. He couldn't help himself. He claimed her mouth with his own, biting her lips just a bit. Norma's eyes widened as he nipped on her lips. She loved it.

"Alex, I can't get your belt off..." she whined as her hands hurriedly worked on the belt.

"Don't worry about that yet." Alex helped her lift up a bit in order to pull her panties down her legs. He then rubbed feverishly on the flesh of her thighs, only enlightening her more. Norma watched him with a hazy gaze. He met her eyes and stared into them as his fingers reached the wetness between her legs.

Norma gasped as Alex slipped one, and then two fingers inside of her, wasting no time now. The hesitation was out the window. He could hear the wet sounds his fingers made with her body every time he moved them in and out and it only made him harder.

"That feels good," she panted.

Alex nodded and buried his face into her neck where he licked her skin lavishly. Norma rocked her hips against him hand, trying to get as much pleasure as she could from this. She couldn't even remember the last time she enjoyed a sexual encounter with a man, not until she met him. Alex alternated between fingering her and rubbing her.

"Oh God," She came hard and fast and gripped his neck. Alex smiled into her skin as he felt her release. He liked how quick she was.

Norma took a while to come back to earth. Alex finally removed his hands from underneath her dress and smirked at her.

She looked down at him with a tiny smile. Just as she was about to palm the hardness she felt pressed against her leg, her eye caught the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen.

"Shit!" She jumped up from Alex's lap, leaving him confused.

"I have to be at my new job in 20 minutes. I have to get ready. How'd time go by that fast?"

Alex couldn't form words yet. He was completely aroused and finally ready to show Norma just what she wanted from him ever since that night he first met her at the bar. Norma noticed his lack of words and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry. But... it's my first week at the job. I don't want to make a bad impression."

He finally cleared his throat and stood, adjusting his pants as he moved closer to her.

"It's no problem. Um-"

"Okay, I have to go get changed! You can just let yourself out," she rushed up the stairs and left him alone in the kitchen.

Alex didn't really know what to do. He was so close to claiming this woman completely, but the moment was taken away like a tumbleweed in the wind. He glanced down and saw her silky panties laying there on the kitchen floor.

She must've forgotten about them. He smiled to himself as he picked up the tiny underwear, placing them into the pockets of his pants. He then went to grab her divorce papers and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, as Norma was stripping off her dress to change into her work clothes, she realized she didn't have on her panties. She heard Alex leave a couple minutes ago and came downstairs to lock the door and to look for the missing garment. They were nowhere to be found, but she didn't have to time to worry about them. They'd show up somewhere eventually, so she thought.

* * *

**Omg, that last part, I was so nervous to post it lol! How'd I do?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Forgive me if there are mistakes with the grammar or the flow of the story. I suck at proofreading. It's my least favorite part of writing lol. **

* * *

Norma finally arrived at the Seafairer Motel. It was 10 minutes after her scheduled time, so she hoped the owner wouldn't be too hard on her for coming in a little late.

She exited her car and entered the motel office. A man a little bit older than her was sitting down at the desk reading a magazine. He glanced up at the sound of the bell ringing on the door and smirked at Norma.

"What can I do for you darling?" The man asked, his yellow teeth on display.

"Yes, I'm looking for Margaret Summers. I'm the new maid here," Norma said nervously.

"Oh really?" The man quirked an eyebrow. Norma nodded and stood there awkwardly as he looked her over.

"Have you ever been a maid before?"

"Um, no. But I do a pretty good job at keeping my house clean," Norma tried to joke.

"Oh I bet. You look like a clean woman," Kieth chuckled, staring Norma up and down with his greedy eyes.

Norma studied him. He looked dirty and unkempt and the way he kept looking at her made her very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, where is the owner? I was told to meet with her in here."

"I'm her brother. Maggie and I both have ownership of the motel and the house up there. So I guess I'm your boss too," the man gave her a look. "My name's Kieth Summers."

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you. I'm Norma."

Kieth nodded as he glared at her. Norma couldn't help but feel so uneasy by the way the man glanced at her. The motel seemed creepy and so did its owners.

"Maggie is up at the house right now. Probably sleep. I'll show you around. Come back here."

Norma frowned before quickly fixing her face. She was so worried about being late and making a bad impression when her boss couldn't even care to be awake to make sure she got settled in okay on her first week.

She followed Kieth to the back part of the office where there was a closet with a maid's cart, sheets and linens, a tool box, and bathroom essentials for the guests.

"This is where mostly everything is stored. If you need more stuff to clean with, let me know." Kieth pulled out the maid cart and some fresh towels and sheets and walked out of the office with Norma to one of the motel rooms.

"How old are you?" Kieth asked.

"26."

"You must be new around here?"

"Yes, I am."

"You got a man? Any kids?" Kieth asked.

Norma didn't know if the man was trying to get to know her or was just being nosy.

"Um, yeah. I have two kids."

"And a husband?"

"I'm getting a divorce..."

Kieth turned to look at her as they finally stopped in front of room 12.

"What could a woman like you do to make a man give up a fine piece of ass?" Kieth said bluntly. Norma was shocked, and couldn't even think of anything to say back.

Kieth ignored her stunned expressions and pulled out his set of keys and opened the door. The last guest was a slob, as there was trash left all over to room and the sheets were a mess on the bed.

"Alright. So first change the sheets and then clean up all this trash. Then clean the bathroom. Let's hope there's not shit on the wall this time," Kieth said, laughing to himself. Norma didn't say anything else as Kieth exited and left her alone in there.

She was feeling a little iffy about working here now. This place seemed sketchy and this Kieth person was very crass and he disgusted her. She started to feel Maggie was a bit irresponsible as well. But they paid her good cash. She hoped she could stick it out.

After Norma got done with the room, she walked back into the office where Kieth had a different magazine in his hands now.

"You think you can do the next rooms now?" He questioned once he saw her.

"Yeah. It should be no problem," Norma replied.

"Good. Say, since you're getting divorced, that means you're available yeah? I haven't been out in a while. I can treat you real nice."

Norma looked around the office awkwardly. Kieth was not someone she would entertain ever in her life. She wasn't meaning to be judgmental, but she already got a first impression on him and she didn't like it.

Luckily for her, Maggie entered the motel office.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I told you to come in today," she said to Norma.

"Un, it's fine. Your brother showed helped me get started."

"Did he..." Maggie gave her brother a look before turning her attention back to Norma. "So... everything went okay with him?"

Norma squinted at the question after seeing the look Maggie gave her brother. Kieth glared at his sister as if he was telling her to shut up. Norma thought it was odd.

"Yeah it went fine," Norma replied.

"Well. Good. I'll show you the rest of what you'll be doing. Let's go," Maggie nodded. They walked to another room that needed cleaning and Maggie told Norma where to dispose of the trash and how she should properly make the bed.

"Okay, so will you be fine doing the rest?"

"Yes, should be no problem," Norma assured with a smile and watched as Maggie walked out of the room.

She had no issues cleaning the rest of the motel rooms and learned pretty quickly how the guest schedule on her chart worked so she could clean the rooms in time. Once she was done, she went back into the office and saw Kieth and Maggie in there looking at the computer screen.

"Hi, I'm all done with the rooms."

"Are they clean enough?" Kieth inquired as he looked her up and down. Norma hated how the man would glance at her.

"Yes. I really like that cleaning solution you have in the closet. It works like a charm."

"Yeah. We usually order it by the bulk from a company," Maggie inserted.

Norma nodded and smiled as she stood in front of the two siblings awkwardly.

"So um, is there anything else I should be doing?"

"Yes. You need to get those dirty sheets clean. We usually go to the laundromat in town to clean them, but since you only cleaned three rooms, you can use our washer and dryer up at the house."

"I'll show her," Kieth announced. Maggie watched her brother for a minute. She had noticed the way he kept looking at Norma.

"No. I'll show her. Follow me Norma," Maggie said.

Norma followed Maggie out of the office and up the stairs to the large mansion. When they reached the home, Maggie opened the door and waited for Norma to step inside before closing it behind them. Norma looked around, forming an opinion of the beautiful house.

"The washer and dryer are in the hallway there. You can place the dirty sheets in the washer. It's timed to about 20 minutes. And then come back to put them in the dryer for an hour on high heat. Once they're done, fold them and then put them back into the closet where the rest of the stuff is."

"Sure."

Maggie took the opportunity to observe Norma while she looked around the house. Maggie thought she was a beautiful woman, and she was nice and seemed sweet. She knew she would have to keep Kieth away from her as much as she could, which would prove difficult since Kieth lived here and Norma would be here four to five days a week.

"It's a little after noon. You hungry?" Maggie offered.

"Oh, yeah sure."

Maggie slowly moved to kitchen where she went to the fridge. There was hardly anything inside and she groaned, knowing it was Kieth who had eaten up mostly everything she bought earlier in the week.

"I only have some lunch meat and bread. Is that okay?"

"That'd be fine. Thank you," Norma took a seat at the wooden table.

Maggie fixed the sandwich and handed it to Norma. She also poured her a glass of tap water and sat down at the table with her, staring at her as she ate.

"So, how long have you and your brother been owning this motel?"

"It was inherited to us. So about four years now. It's not much, but we try to keep it running as much as we can. How long have you been here in White Pine Bay?"

"Hmm two months now. Maybe three."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Arizona. My husband and I moved here for his new job. Well, soon to be ex husband I should say."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Maggie offered.

"Yeah. Thanks again for this job. It'll do well with me trying to take care of my boys."

"How many do you have?"

"Two. Norman's five and Dylan is nine," Norma smiled.

"Wow," Maggie chuckled. "Well how's everyone been treating you around town? People here love new faces."

"Yeah, I haven't really interacted much with anyone. But I became good friends with this one deputy. Alex Romero."

"Oh Alex?" Maggie seemed to light up at the mention of his name. Norma noticed.

"Mhm yeah. He's been a great help to me with some things."

"Oh yeah, Alex is the best. He's smart, funny, really charming," Maggie grinned widely. Norma could tell the woman was a little infatuated with Alex. She wondered if they had history.

"My brother grew up with him. I was two grades younger than them so Kieth's friends kinda' ignored me, but Alex was always nice to me."

"Yeah," Norma said and ate the rest of the sandwich Maggie made for her.

Time had passed and the washer's buzzer went off so Norma went to go transfer the sheets into the dryer. She then went back down to the motel where Maggie showed her how to run the computer in order to check in guest. It was more than what a maid was supposed to do, but it seemed easy so Norma wouldn't complain.

When the day was over, Maggie had given Norma cash and told her she should come back after she dropped her kids off at school the next morning.

*deviatedrift*

Alex was currently making his way towards the county jail to deliver Sam Bates his divorce papers from Norma. It was a 30 minute drive, and he spent his entire time thinking about what happened between him and Norma this morning. He thought he'd feel more guilty about what transpired, but he didn't.

When he arrived at the county jail, he greeted some of the officers and was pointed to the visitor's area where he waited for Sam. Being in the jail brought Alex memories of his father. He was in a prison an hour away from here rotting. Alex didn't feel bad for the older Romero, as he made his childhood insufferable and pushed his mom to commit suicide. He'd never forgive his father for that.

Alex watched as Sam Bates entered the visiting room in handcuffs. He eyed Alex from afar, the gears grinding in his mind, wondering what Alex was doing there. They kept eye contact until Sam sat down across the small table from Alex.

"Divorce papers from your wife," Alex spoke. Sam glanced down at the documents on the table and then back up at Alex.

"So what... she leaves me and goes to you?"

Alex squinted, ready to deny the man's accusations but Sam shook his head before Alex could speak.

"You think I'm stupid? I've see her phone light up with text messages from some son of a bitch named Alex. That's you right? And you attacked me in my cell that night because of her. I know you're seeing her."

"You don't know what you're talking about Sam. Just sign these papers and be done with this. Do your time in peace and move on with your li-"

Sam banged his hands down on the table, catching the attention of several guards. Alex gave them a look and focused back on Sam who was trying to calm himself down. He then laughed as he stared at Alex. "You think I beat her ass bad before? Wait til you see what I'd do to her for lying and cheating on me."

Alex face turned red, anger rising within him like a fire in a pit. He leaned forward more in Sam's face and pushed the papers closer to him.

"Sign these. Now."

Sam snorted and laughed obnoxiously. "Looks like she's gonna' have to get a lawyer, because I'm not signing shit. You know... with good behavior, I can be out of here within a month, maybe less. I have no criminal record, not even a parking ticket."

Alex knew what kind of man Sam was, and he couldn't let him get back to Norma and Dylan, not after the threats he was making. Alex stood up while Sam still sat down, glaring up at Alex now. Before Alex walked away, he stopped and stared straight ahead while standing directly next to the man.

"Careful what you say Sam. And think real hard. I think it might be in your best interests to sign those papers and leave Norma alone. I'll be back next week."

*deviatedrift*

Later that night, Norma lay in bed thinking about millions of things. She had so many things she was worried about. Sam, her boys. Alex.

Alex.

She wondered about him all day, about what he was doing and if he was thinking about her like she was thinking about him. It was insane how much she thought about him on a daily basis. He was always on her mind, embedded in some part of her brain. That's when she pulled out her phone to text him.

_Hey_

She sent the message and waited anxiously for his reply. She felt silly, like a high school girl texting her crush. Truth was, she kind of was, except she wasn't a teenager. She tapped her fingers, staring at her screen intently until it lit up.

_Hey. Everything ok?_

Norma smiled at his concern.

_Yeah_

She wanted to bring up what had happened at her house this morning. It was unexpected, but she wasn't complaining.

_I went to the county jail to give Sam your divorce papers. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but I'm going back next week to see if he changed his __mind_

_Great. _Norma replied. She knew Sam would say no, so she had to prepare herself for a messy divorce.

_Don't worry. I got it handled. Anyway... how was your day? I'm sorry I couldn't take Dylan to the program today. I was getting off work too late. I'm trying to get ready for the Sheriff's election next month. _

_Oh it's fine. He's actually been doing better. No calls home from his teachers. I actually talked to one of his teachers who's he's been giving the most trouble to and she says he's doing marvelous, behavior wise _

_Glad to hear that._

_I'm proud of him_

_You should be. I think you have great kids and I think you're a great mother_

Norma's heart could swell and burst from his compliments. She always wanted to be a good mother to her kids and even though she hardly felt like it, it was good to hear someone else say she was.

_Thanks Alex :) That means a lot to me. You too_

_Lol I'm a great mother?__ Thanks. I appreciate that_

_Hahaha I mean you're a great person!_

_Yeah just teasing_

_So um, this morning? _Norma sent, becoming so nervous. She wanted to bring it up but then again she didn't.

Alex replied three minutes later. _Oh yeah, look, we can forget about it, if that will make you feel better_

_Forget about it? Why?_

_Oh I don't know. Just thought that was how you'd feel_

_I enjoyed it. Did you? _Norma asked. She bit her lips awaiting his answer.

_Yes. Very much_

Norma giggled and became glued to her phone. She thought vividly about their encounter this morning. His hands touched her in all the right places.

_I have a question _Norma texted.

_Alright. Ask away_

_I'm missing my favorite panties, the ones I was wearing this morning. You wouldnt happen to know anything about that would you?_

Norma figured he took them, or maybe he placed them somewhere in her house, but she couldn't find them for the life of her. At first she thought they would show up, but she looked everywhere possible and the last place she knew they were at was on her kitchen floor.

_Oh, um... I was going to give them back. I just... I didn't know how. I didn't want to just leave them sitting there on the floor_

_I knew you stole them! I thought I was losing my mind and that they grew legs and walked away_

_I'm sorry I can bring them to you?_

_Keep them Alex ;)_

On the other side of the phone, Alex was laying in his bed hard as a rock. The texts he and Norma were currently exchanging had him aroused more than he should be. He knew she would eventually wonder where her panties went.

Alex wondered what this meant. Were he and Norma a couple now? Were they dating? He would very much like that, but knows how complicated it is. She wasn't even divorced yet. It was best to discuss this in person.

_I would ask you to meet me somewhere but your boys would probably wake up and wonder where their mom went _Alex sent after a while

_They're deep sleepers. You could actually come by _Norma sent back

Before he could reply, she sent another one.

_You interested in finishing what we started or something?_

"This woman..." Alex whispered before replying.

_Well, I do want to talk. I just want clarifications on things, but it can wait til tomorrow. Whenever you're free _

_I'll be pretty busy tomorrow. Can you come by now? I want to talk too and I cannot seem to sleep_

_Sure, I'll be there in 15_

Norma read the last message Alex sent saying he would be there in 15 minutes. She jumped out of bed and went to her bathroom to freshen up a bit before he got here.

15 minutes flew by quicker than she expected. Alex had texted her again to let her know he was outside. She guessed he didn't want to ring the doorbell so that he wouldn't wake up her kids, which she was grateful for, although she told him they were deep sleepers. Sometimes Dylan would be up in the night grabbing something to drink, but his medication for his arm made him sleep through the night lately.

She opened the door and saw him standing on the porch. He looked so good in his casual clothing of a dark navy blue t-shirt and black jeans. He had on his leather jacket she always saw him in as well. Norma wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him until her head became dizzy.

"Hey Alex," she said in a sing-song voice. He smiled and stepped into her house quietly.

"Boys still sleep?"

"Yeah of course. I told you they sleep deep. Why are you so worried? Trying to start something again?" She smirked, flirt evident in her voice.

Alex chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I think you might be the one trying to start something, but actually I did come to talk."

Norma nodded and took him into the kitchen, away from the hallway where the boy's bedroom was at.

Norma stood there, hands in the pockets of her silky blue robe. Her big eyes blue trying to adjust to the dim light the lamp in the corner provided. Alex didn't think it was possible for her to look even more beautiful.

He stood in front of her smiling. "You look so beautiful, I just have to say."

"Thanks," Norma beamed. "You look great too."

"Yeah thanks. I try," Alex chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. "So uh, I've just been wondering. I want to tell you something and I want you to respond honestly."

"Of course," she said.

"Well. I really like you. A lot. I have been for a good few weeks now. I just think this whole thing is complicated because you're in the middle of a divorce. And I just want to know how you feel about this whole thing," Alex rushed out. Never had he been in a position like this over a woman. There's a first time for everything though.

"I like you too," she smiled warmly. "I know how complicated this must seem, but Alex, my marriage has been dead for years now. Sam and I are not in love. I'm like a piece of property to him. I've been wanting to leave him for the longest. Meeting you has been so life changing for me. I feel more confident and for once in my life, I feel safe and feel like I have someone I can finally trust. I'm so thankful for that feeling. And that's thanks to you."

Alex looked down as he felt a little embarrassed of the compliments she was giving him. He loved that he made her feel that way.

Norma stood there staring at him, waiting for him to say something to her.

"I'm glad you feel safe and that you trust me," he finally replied. Norma stepped closer to him, getting a good look at his beautiful face.

"So you really like me huh? _A lot_?"

Alex laughed quietly and nodded his head. Norma grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed gently. She wanted him in her bedroom. Right now. She tugged his hand but Alex stood in place.

"I want to take you out," he announced.

"Like a date?" She stared at his lips as he spoke.

"Yeah. Is that moving too fast for you?"

"I mean... no. But I don't know when I would have the time to do that. With watching the boys and this job I got, it'll be hard to squeeze a date in. But of course I would like to go out with you. I'm just not sure when."

"No worries. It doesn't have to be tomorrow. Just call or text me to let me know when you can," Alex let her hand go and headed towards the door which Norma found disappointing.

He reached for the door and opened it then faced Norma again. He could see her figure perfecly even if it was covered by her blue gown.

"So you didn't want to finish what we started this morning?" She asked, taking Alex by surprise, but he knew she seemed to be a persistent woman.

Alex reached up and stroked his thumb underneath her chin. The skin there was so soft and inviting and her lips looked even more craving.

"You're serious?"

Norma shrugged. "Yeah but um, if you want to take this thing slow then we can."

"Yeah. I do actually."

Norma blew out a huff of air and nodded.

"You know this is the third time you blew me off. I almost had you this morning though," Norma joked. Alex smiled at her once again.

"We were caught in the moment earlier today, but I promise you our time will be great once we move at the right pace."

"Okay," she grinned. Although disappointed, she was very much pleased at the restraint Alex held. A man like him was good for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my sweeties. Sorry for the wait! I recently quit my toxic job and have been so relieved and feel way less stress so I had time to finally finish this chapter. Cheers! **

* * *

_Previous Chapters: Norma is a new resident in White Pine Bay with her husband Sam and two kids, Dylan and Norman. Sam is very abusive and Dylan has been acting out in school ever since they've arrived in their new town. Alex was called down at the local elementary school to deal with a matter that involved Dylan and his BB gun. Alex meets Norma that way and learns she is a piece of work. However, as time goes by, he starts to develop a liking to this beautiful, nutty woman. Sam's abuse is getting worse and one day, he rages out on Norma and Dylan, resulting in them having to go to the emergency room. Alex has been very supportive and has been trying to help Norma get away from Sam as she decides to finally divorce him. Norma and Alex have become closer and they definitely like each other. Recently, they decide to go on a date!_

*deviatedrift*

A few weeks have passed and it was the end of November. Alex had been preparing for the Sheriff's election which was happening this week. It had taken a toll on all his free time, so he hadn't been able to coincide his schedule with Norma's in order to take her out. The two of them had been texting every few days, but that's about it.

Norma had been yearning to see Alex. It was unbelievable she went weeks without seeing him in person.

Dylan had completed the juvenile program and luckily, it seemed to have worked. He ended up enjoying what he learned and his behavior improved drastically. It felt like a miracle to Norma.

It was almost 4 PM and Norma was about to get off from her job at the motel. It wasn't as busy as it would be next week when Thanksgiving rolled around and people would be coming into town to visit their loved ones.

Norma spent her time cleaning the rooms in detail to make the time go faster. She liked the job really, it was just the owners she found a little unnerving. Maggie was okay, but she was really weird and always seemed to be staring at her. She started being that way after Norma told her she had become close "friends" with Alex. Norma knew Maggie was fond of him, and she made a mental note to ask Alex about her.

Kieth Summers was vile. He always hit on her whenever she came into work and she had finally told Maggie how uncomfortable it had made her. Maggie scolded Kieth and made sure to tell him to stay away from Norma. Lately he was gone a lot, so Norma felt better about that.

Norma walked into the office where Maggie was sitting at the desk doing some word puzzle from an old newspaper.

"Hi, I'm about to head out," Norma announced.

The woman nodded and went to the back part of the office where she opened a small vault. She flipped through some bills and came back to where Norma stood.

Norma always wondered where their cash came from, knowing it wasn't from the motel since the business wasn't good at all. They hardly got any visitors. She knew the place was shady, but she had to do what she had to in order to bring a good source of income home for her and her sons.

"Here you are. See you tomorrow."

Norma told her goodbye and excitedly rushed to her car where she drove to her house.

*deviatedrift*

Norma and her boys enjoyed dinner together. The peace was so present ever since Sam went to jail. Norma could tell her boys were more comfortable without Sam being there with them. Dylan even laughed and talked more, something Norma was ever so grateful for.

"Mom?" Dylan's voice said. Norma's eyes widened. Her son hardly called her mom. It was always just 'Norma.' She smiled sincerely and looked into the blue eyes that mirrored hers.

"Yes honey?"

"Can I go to a sleepover Friday night?"

"A sleepover? Who's having a sleepover?"

"This boy named Ethan."

"He goes to school with you?"

Dylan nodded and played with the crumbs of food left on his plate while avoiding eye contact with his mother. He hated asking Norma to do things. It was a habit he had to get back into, as discipline and respect was something the juvenile program had taught him.

Norma was proud of him for being more mature and responsible.

"Well sweetie. I'll have to talk to his parents. We don't know people here very well since we're new. Does he get picked up from school?"

"No he rides the bus. I'll give him our phone number so that he can get his parents to call you I guess..."

"Yeah, that'd be fine."

"I wanna go too!" Norman interjected.

Dylan smacked his lips and turned towards his younger brother. "You don't even know Ethan. And besides, you're too young."

"I do know him! His brother is in my class and we eat lunch together. Can I go too mom?"

"Oh, Norman you really can't just invite yourself to people's house."

"Please!" Norman begged. Dylan was becoming annoyed, but kept his mouth shut.

"Norman we will just have to see. Okay?" Norma affirmed. Her youngest son nodded happily and downed the rest of the fruit punch he was drinking.

Norma put her boys to bed later that evening and got settled in her bed as well. She desperately wanted to talk to Alex, but it felt like they were becoming a little distant. Norma wanted to ask him what was going on. Was he avoiding her? Did he finally realize how complicated she was? Although she had been good and hadn't done anything to make him go out of his way in order to help her with something.

The thoughts saddened her a little, but instead of calling him in order to get answers to her question, she turned off her bedside lamp and drifted to sleep.

*deviatedrift*

A few days later, Alex made his way to the jail where Sam Bates was held at. He was going there to make the man sign the divorce papers so that he would be one of the things Norma didn't have to worry about anymore.

He was buzzed into the facility and escorted to a private room inmates used in order to meet with their attorneys. Alex personally asked the guards to give them the private room which they obliged by.

When Sam entered, he eyed Alex before taking a seat. Neither one spoke for a minute until Alex slid the divorce papers across the table so that they lay in front of Sam.

The man let out an exaggerated sigh and looked at Alex unamused.

"You're signing these today. Right now," Alex said.

"Like hell I am. What kind of fool would I look like handing my wife over to some son of a bitch like you?" Sam squinted and leaned forward across the small square table.

"You better stay away from my wife," Sam then said menacingly. Alex watched the man through his eyelashes. He didn't understand how this man whom he hardly knew got under his skin so quickly. It must have been because Alex knew what kind of person Sam really was. He was the kind of guy that played nice in front of his friends and peers but was truly a monster deep inside.

"You want to make this hard huh?" Alex questioned.

Sam balled his fist together. Alex knew he wasn't handcuffed, but that didn't faze him one bit.

"She better not be screwing you in my house. I swear to God..."

Alex pushed the papers further cross the table only to have them thrown up in the air by a hostile Sam. The man stood up and Alex quickly stood as well.

"You better get out of here if you know what's good for you. You have five seconds," Sam threatened.

"I'll leave when-" Alex didn't finish his sentence as he was cut of from being surprised at the punch Sam threw at his face.

Alex's face turned red as he became furious. Sam then attempted to tackle him and Alex elbowed him in his gut. The two men scuffled for a bit, both landing blows to one another's face. Alex gained the upperhand when he placed Sam in a chokehold.

Just before Sam could pass out, Alex released him when he heard the guards running towards the room. He figured they had seen the whole thing on the surveillance cameras.

The guard asked if Alex was okay and cuffed Sam where he was taken back to his cell. Alex nodded, ignoring his swollen lip and the painful scratch on his forehead that started to bleed. He didn't care though. He was happy he at least made Sam look worse.

Alex then talked to a few of the guards about the kind of man Sam was.

"Don't worry. We got it," one guard told Alex before he left.

*deviatedirft*

The boys were at school and Norma was off today. She found herself extremely bored, and watching a movie until the boys got out of school didn't interest her.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled to Alex's name. He'd been so busy lately that they barely had time to talk on the phone. With the Sheriff's election in two days, she doubt he had time aside in order to hang out with her, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

The phone rung about four times and Norma thought she wouldn't get any luck in talking to him, but then she heard his voice.

"Hello?" Alex said.

"Alex. Hi," Norma greeted lightly.

"Hey. How are you? I've been meaning to get in touch with you."

"Yeah... I've been good. You?"

"Pretty much the same. I actually uh... I went to visit Sam today. About your divorce papers."

"He still hasn't sign them has he?" Norma sighed and shook her head. "I'll just have to find a cheap lawyer. No need to worry about this anymore Alex. Thanks for all your help though."

"He didn't sign them, but I have a feeling he will now," Alex said.

He wouldn't tell her, but Alex made a deal with the guards to "convince" Sam into signing his divorce papers. Alex knew the COs at the jail would most likely haze Sam until he couldn't take it anymore. They didn't take too kindly to men who hit women and children.

"What does that mean?" Norma wondered.

"Just... trust me. I know how much you wanna get your boys away from him. And you will."

"Okay..." Norma replied with uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm sorry we haven't find the proper time to go out," he apologized.

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm at my house," Alex answered as he placed a bag of ice on his swollen lip.

"I can be there in ten. Do you mind? Or are you about to do something?"

"Um, yeah okay," he hesistated. He didn't want her to see his scratched up face, but he was dying to see her either way.

Norma hung up and quickly made her way to Alex's home.

*deviatedrift*

The door swung open and Norma gasped as she saw Alex's busted lip and the scratch right above his eyebrow. He had a faint bruise underneath his eye as well.

"Oh my God, what happened to you!?"

Alex chuckled and moved aside to let her in. Norma's eyes roamed all over his face.

"Sam Bates happened." Alex had to calm himself as he thought about the fact that this same man that scruffed him up was the same man putting his hands on a woman and kids three times smaller than him.

"What? When did he do this? And why?"

"This morning when I visited him. I'm fine. He looks worse trust me."

"Oh Alex... I'm sorry."

"No no, it's not your fault," Alex gently touched her arm and Norma felt her stomach flutter.

"Tell me you have a first aid kit."

"In the bathroom," Alex confirmed and went to the bathroom with Norma right on his heels. He reached underneath the cabinet and pulled out the kit, handing it to Norma.

He watched her face as she looked through the contents of the small container. She was just so beautiful. His heart could burst from the way she made him feel.

"Okay," Norma said as she washed her hands and then rubbed some ointment from the first aid kit to the tip of her finger. Alex sat down on the sink counter and placed his hands in his lap. Norma began to gently clean Alex's cut all while Alex admired the beautiful face she had.

"He hit on you pretty good huh?" Norma joked.

Alex grinned, his dimples on display, causing Norma to become distracted. She then began to bandage the cut on his face.

"I hope he actually does look worse like you said," she added.

Alex grabbed her hand softly, causing Norma to stop again. Alex smiled at her before softly rubbing the skin on her hand.

"Thank you Norma," he granted and then let her hand go. The contact was so explosive to Norma and overwhelming.

"Ahh, you're very welcome," she gazed into the brown eyes he had and smiled back. She finished bandaging his cut and Alex didn't hide the fact that he was staring dead at her face. Norma couldn't avoid the eye contact and chuckled as their eyes kept meeting.

"Would you quit that?"

Alex squinted. "I'm sorry?"

"You," she pointed at him. "Staring at me."

"Oh," he said unbothered, not even attempting to look away.

Norma lightly laughed again as he continued looking at her. "I mean it. You're distracting me."

Alex only smiled while the two of them looked at one another.

"How are you going to go to the Sheriff's election event with your face like this?"

"I guess I have no choice."

"Hmm. You're still pretty," Norma used her hand to gently caress his face. Alex didn't hold back and reached out to grab her waist. He pulled her closer to him in between his legs while he still sat on the sink counter.

Their eyes wandered on the other's face. He was just a kiss away, something Norma wanted so badly. Her face felt warm as the proximity between her and Alex grew closer.

"Did you just call me pretty?"

Norma laughed and nodded her head.

"That's a first," Alex replied.

"Your lip is so swollen," Norma noted, staring at his mouth. Alex sucked his lip in and continued looking at her face.

"It doesn't hurt that bad though."

"Really?" Norma found herself leaning in, their noses practically touching at this point. She gave him a quick peck on the lips just to see if he would react from pain. Luckily, he didn't.

Alex touched the small of her back and tempted her to kiss him again. She did, this time longer and she instinctively sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Alex groaned and Norma pulled away.

"Liar," she accused.

"It's a good pain."

Norma smiled at him and pulled away to put the kit up. Alex hopped down from the counter and they exited the bathroom. They then went into the kitchen where Alex grabbed a new bag of ice and placed it on the swollen areas on his face.

"What are your plans for the day?" Alex asked her.

Norma shrugged and looked around the kitchen. "Nothing. I was actually really bored at the house by myself. That's why I called you."

"Oh yeah?" Alex smiled.

"Mhm."

"Well, I guess I can try to entertain you."

Norma's eyes grew wide as she deciphered what he could have meant by that. She didn't want to say, but she desperately wanted to jump his bones. Yet, Alex still didn't want to rush into that kind of intimacy yet.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"Um," Norma thought for a blink of a second. "I like really old ones. You know, the ones in black and white."

"Really?" Alex chuckled.

"Yeah," Norma nodded, her cheeks turning pink.

"Well, I don't think I have any of those, but I have a couple DVDs that we can watch."

*deviatedrift*

It was the day of the Sheriff's election and Alex felt jittery and nervous. He was running against another deputy from the next county in the state. Alex didn't know much about the man, but he had heard very good things about him.

While he was sweating bullets in his police uniform, he engaged in coversation with some White Pine Bay politicians and officials. The event was crowded, as it seemed like everyone that resided in White Pine Bay decided to come out.

"I can see that sweat shining on your forehead from across the room."

Alex turned around to see the current Sheriff, Dan Miller, standing next to him. He smiled and shook the man's hand.

"I keep hearing how great of a man everyone thinks my competition is," Alex replied.

"Oh please Alex. You got this one in the bag. I've told everyone how much of a fine Sheriff you will be," Dan smiled.

"I know you're worried about how people will look at you because of the things your father has done when he was Sheriff..."

"No. I don't care about that," Alex brushed off, lying.

"Either way, you and I know that you are nothing like your father. You are what this town needs. And the people here know that. Now let's get some of that wine and ease down."

An hour had passed and it was time for the new Sheriff to be announced. Alex was incredibly nervous. Being Sheriff was something he craved for, something he felt like he deserved and earned rightfully.

The announcer thanked everyone for coming and praised the people who participated in putting the even together before finally announcing White Pine Bay's new Sheriff.

"Congratulations to... Alex Romero! Our new Sheriff!"

Cheering and clapping could be heard throughout the room. Alex was immediately grabbed by Dan and pulled into a big bear hug. He shook hands with almost everyone in the room as they congratulated him on his win.

Alex was ecstatic, something he hardly experienced. He felt proud. If only his mother could see him now...

Later that night, Alex was dropped off at home by a few of his buddies from the station as he had a little too much to drink to legally take himself home.

One of his friends helped him into the house where Alex plopped down on his sofa. The guy who helped him in grabbed a glass of water and found a bottle of aspirin from Alex's medicine cabinet in the bathroom and sat them beside the couch for Alex.

As Alex laid there in his couch, he thought about the events of the day and then his mind drifted to Norma. He wondered what she was doing. It was around 1 AM so she was probably asleep, he figured. However, that didn't stop him from reaching for his cell phone and dialing her number.

The phone rang a few times until she finally answered.

"Alex?"

"Hey sexy," he replied, grin on his face as he fell into a trance with the sound of her voice.

Norma chuckled. "It's 1 AM. What are you doing calling so late?" She knew he was probably drunk as she could hear his heavy deep breathing on the other end and the fact that he greeted her by calling her sexy.

"I know. I thought you wouldn't answer... I don't know why I called this late."

"Well lucky for you I was still awake. I guess I should go ahead and congratulate you on your win. I voted for you just so you know."

Alex snickered. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

There was silence for a while as Norma continued to listen to Alex breathe through the phone. It was quite arousing for her.

"What are you doing Mr. Sheriff?" She finally asked.

"Lying down on the sofa. I swear I'm seeing two ceiling fans on my ceiling."

"Are you drunk?"

"Um..." Alex dragged out. "Yes. I think so."

Norma laughed through the phone.

"I love that laugh," Alex admitted.

Norma was blushing at his words. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"I wish you were here," he continued.

"Oh do you?" Norma responded.

"Yeah. I wish you were lying on the sofa with me right now."

Norma giggled softly as she let Alex continue talking in his drunken state.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I hope you didn't drive yourself home tonight," she said.

"No. I'm Sheriff now. I can't drink and drive. I think one of the guys at the station helped me in. Sneaky bastard stole one of my beers out the fridge too. I swear I heard some fumbling around in my kitchen before he left."

"Wow. Seriously?" Norma laughed.

"Are you in your bed?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"Of course. It is past midnight after all."

"I wonder what you'd look like in mine."

Her eyes widened as she held the phone close to her ear. She was getting so much entertainment from this drunk phone call from Alex.

"Oh yeah?" She flirted.

"I still have those panties you let me keep. You smell amazing."

Norma let out a exhale as she started to feel herself sweating. The room became so hot all a sudden.

"Are you trying to have phone sex Alex?"

"Wh-what? No. I mean.. I was just- I'm- No. I wasn't."

"I'd rather do that with you sober," she replied.

He hadn't said anything else so Norma assumed he was stuck on how to reply.

"Good night. I hope you have aspirin for that headache you're going to have in the morning. I wonder if you'll remember this conversation." Norma hung up with a big smile on her face. It felt good to talk to Alex and she couldn't wait to see him again.


	9. Feels Right

The next morning, Alex woke up with an extreme migraine. It felt as if someone had hit him in the back of his head with a hammer. He instantly regretted having too much to drink at the Sheriff's event last night.

"Ugh," he groaned as he sat up on the sofa. He saw the glass of water and his bottle of aspirin to his right and immediately grabbed it, thankful his coworkers thought to leave that for him.

After swallowing a few pills, he stood up slowly and made his way to the bathroom were he opted for a steaming hot shower. The memories of last night were pretty foggy. All Alex could remember was winning the election and getting dropped off at home.

Once out the shower, he dressed himself in his bedroom and checked his phone. There were a few text messages congratulating him and wishing him luck during his term as Sheriff. He had a notification telling him he had a voicemail from his high school girlfriend that lived down in Texas. She must've heard through the news channels, as she always kept tabs on what was happening up here in Oregon. Alex knew she was mostly trying to keep tabs on _him_.

As he was looking through his phone, he saw that he had a 10 minute call with Norma around 1 AM. Alex frowned as he wondered why he would be talking to her that late. Maybe she was congratulating him? Most likely.

He decided to give her a call, just to say good morning. And also because he wanted to hear that lovely voice of hers.

"Hello?" she answered after two rings.

"Hey, good morning."

"Good morning Alex. How are you?"

"I'm good. Did you hear? I'm Sheriff now," he said into the phone proudly.

"Of course. I heard on the news channel. Plus, you told me when you called me last night."

"Oh... yeah. That's right..."

Norma giggled. "You don't remember?"

Alex sighed and laughed nervously. "Not really. But I must have because I looked at my phone and it says I did?"

"Yeah, around 1 AM."

"I'm sorry about that. I think I had a little too much to drink. I didn't say anything rude or inappropriate right?" He asked hesitantly. Hopefully he had not embarrassed himself on the phone with her.

"No, just told me how good my panties smelled."

Alex's heart dropped as he began to scold himself. She had to have been lying. He wouldn't say that! Then again, he was told plenty of times that he could be very blunt when drunk. That's why he barely let himself get super intoxicated.

"Norma..." he said after a while. "I'm sorry. I don't remember saying that."

"It's okay," she assured.

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he confess to her that he had sniffed the panties she let him keep? She probably thought he was some creepy pervert now.

"I mean... what exactly all did I say?"

"Nothing to worry about Alex. I was quite entertained with our phone call."

"I'm so sorry if I was rude."

"Like I said, nothing to worry about. It's fine."

Alex shook his head and looked around his living room, wondering what else he could have said to her last night.

"I know you're going to be super busy now, but do you think we'll ever be able to see each other soon?" She asked hopefully.

"Well it's Friday, so I'm free today and this weekend. I don't start working as Sheriff officially until Monday."

"Great. You should come by my house tonight. Around 6?"

"Sure. Do you want me to bring anything? For the boys or something?" Alex asked.

"No, just yourself."

*deviatedrift*

She had everything set up. All she needed left was Alex. It was around 5:30 in the evening and he was supposed to be at her house around 6 PM. Her stomach felt fluttery as every minute ticked by.

Norma had set the oven on a low temperature keeping their dinner hot and pulled out the cheap bottle of champagne she bought at the grocery store yesterday. Hopefully it tasted good enough and could give her and Alex a little buzz so that they could relax a bit more.

Before she knew it, the doorbell was ringing. She rushed to the door and stopped in front of it, fluffing out her hair and straightening out the white and blue printed dress she chose to dress in.

Alex took in Norma's appearance once the door opened. Her blonde hair was curled and her makeup was simple, yet, it made her beauty pop out even more. She had on white wedges to finish off her look.

"Wow, you look great," Alex told her as she let him through the door.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself," she returned and noticed the bouquet of flowers he held behind his hand. Her eyes lit up in adoration.

"For you," Alex gave her the flowers and she gave him that smile he started to fall in love with.

"These are beautiful. Thank you, you really didn't need to get me flowers."

"I know.. It's cheesy, but I always wanted to give a woman flowers."

Norma smiled as she took the flowers to her kitchen where she found a vase underneath the sink. She filled it halfway up with water and set the flowers inside. Alex took off his leather jacket and sat it on the coat hanger next to the door. He looked around the house and hadn't seen the boys or heard them yet.

"Where are Norman and Dylan?" He questioned once she returned to the living area.

"Oh, they're at a sleepover. Some kid named Ethan Chang invited Dylan over and Norman knows the kid's brother. They convinced me to let them spend the night over there."

"Oh," Alex nodded. He was expecting the boys to be there, hence why he asked her if she wanted him to bring them anything when he came over tonight. However, he couldn't help but feel excited and relieved at the fact that he'd be alone with her, not that he minded the boys at all.

"Well the Changs are good people. They own a restaurant in town."

"Yeah I spent some time getting to know them. They're real nice."

"So... it's just us tonight?" Alex asked.

"Mhm," Norma confirmed and nodded for him to come to the kitchen. He obliged and took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. Norma went to the oven where she took a pan out the oven as well as uncovered some pots that were cooking on the stove.

She brought the contents to the table and set them down carefully.

"Stuffed chicken breast, broccoli, salad, and sweet yams."

Alex looked at her as she sat down right next to him. "Wow, this smells amazing. Looks great too."

Norma gave him a smile and reached for the bottle of champagne that was sitting on the table.

"So I take it you didn't want for us to actually go out and eat?"

She shrugged and poured some of the liquid into their glasses. "I don't know if that's smart... I've learned people around here talk. And with me still being married and my husband in jail, I don't know. I just don't want him to use that as some kind of leverage for when I get a lawyer to file for the divorce through court. You understand don't you?" She looked into his eyes sympathetically, hoping that he wouldn't take offense as to why she didn't want to go to a public place.

Word had gotten around that Alex took Norma home that night at the bar when she was drunk. Alex had cleared up the rumors of her said infidelities, yet people still kept a close eye on her. Looks of disgust would normally come with the residents here. They didn't seem to appreciate this new woman coming into town getting the former deputy, now Sheriff into a scandalous affair. It annoyed Norma because no one knew the hell she went through with Sam for years. They think he's in jail because Norma "provoked" him, and they barely knew the man.

"Oh, that actually reminds me," Alex said and hopped out of his seat.

Norma watched him as he headed towards the door. She was confused and stood up as well. "Where are you going?"

"To my car. I have to grab something. Be right back," he smiled.

She watched through the door as he jogged to the passenger side of his car and bent down to grab something from the seat. When he returned, he had a manila folder in his hand. Norma closed the door and they went back to the table.

"Sorry, but I forgot to bring it in with me. I was so focused about giving those flowers to you."

"What is that?" She pointed towards the folder.

Alex handed it over to her and looked as she opened and read the paper inside.

"He signed them? But... I thought- When did he sign these?"

"I went back up there today after I got a call saying he wanted to talk to me. I bought down the papers again and he signed them."

"But how did you get him to do that? Surely he just didn't change his mind of a whim."

"I guess he just realized," Alex took a sip of the champagne and looked away from her. He wasn't sure if he should tell her how the guards were beating the shit out of Sam and giving him a difficult time for what he had done to Norma and her kids, and also to Alex the last time he visited him.

"I can't believe it," Norma looked over the pages. "These are definitely his signatures. Thank you so much."

"No problem," Alex granted.

Norma couldn't keep her eyes off him the whole they ate dinner. Alex talked about how he felt being Sheriff now, his dad who was Sheriff in this town years ago, and gave her a little insight on his life as a kid. She was glad that he felt comfortable enough to share these things with her. It was such a change from when they couldn't stand one another when they first met.

When they finished their meal, Norma gathered all the dishes and put them in the sink. She told Alex to make himself comfortable while she took care of the dishes. She had her back turned to him and felt his hand on her lower back before the feeling disappeared. Turning to her side, she saw Alex standing next to her rolling his sleeves up.

"You wash. I rinse?"

Norma smiled. Sam never washed or rinse one dish in his life, at least while they were married. Alex was so different. So much better. He was truly heaven sent.

"How'd you learn to cook so good?" Alex asked as they began taking care of the dishes.

"I taught myself when I was a kid."

"You're parents not cookers?"

Norma knew he was trying to get to know about her, as he spent most of the night talking about himself. She wasn't sure how much she should share. How would he feel about her if he knew she came from a horribly abusive home life that followed her into adult hood? She'd been married twice, both men in her life treating her like crap. Her life was never good.

"No, they worked a lot," she lied.

"So are you an only child?"

She inhaled sharply as Caleb came into her mind. "Yes. Just me." Norma hurried and washed the rest of the dishes so they couldn't talk about her life anymore.

Alex knew she was trying to avoid this conversation, so he left her alone about it. She clearly didn't want to talk about her life. It kind of pained him that she wasn't that comfortable with him to share more about herself. But he understood that they only knew one another for a couple months.

*deviatedrift*

The two adults sat down on the couch as the movie played quietly in front of them on the TV. They had more alcohol in their systems, but wasn't drunk. It was just enough to give them a buzz and engage in silly conversations.

"I'm still wondering about our phone conversation from yesterday..."

Norma had her feet tucked underneath herself as she turned her face towards Alex who was sitting close to her. She reached for her glass and took a sip before resting it in her hand.

"Well... it was 1 AM and you called me. Surprisingly, I was still awake and I was kind of confused as to why you were calling that late. I was hoping nothing was wrong, but to my surprise, you were just drunk calling me."

Alex chuckled lightly and shook his head at himself. "What _exactly _did I say?"

"_Hey sexy_," Norma imitated in his voice before laughing out loudly.

Alex's eyes widened. "No I didn't."

"You did! It was so funny because that's when I knew you were definitely drunk. I knew you had to have been coming back from the event.

"Wow..." Alex cringed.

"Yeah. Then you told me how you just won Sheriff, which I already knew. It was all over the news. Besides, I knew you'd win." Norma sat her glass down on the table and moved closer to him so that their legs were touching. On instinct, Alex placed his hand on her knee. Norma didn't seem to mind, so he left it there.

"Then you said something about how you want me to lay on your couch with you and that you wonder how would i look in your bed and how you still have my panties," she giggled.

"Jesus..." Alex replied, face red as hell.

"I think you were trying to phone sex me."

Alex bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm sorry. I've never done anything like that before."

"It's alright. I slept good that night," she smiled and placed her hand on top of his that was still resting on her knee. "I see your swelling is going down. Been putting that cream on your cut like I told you?"

Alex chuckled. She was such a mom. "Yeah. I'm just glad no one really asked questions at the event about what happened to my face. The secretary at the station had put some of her makeup on my bruise, so it wasn't too noticeable. Everyone already thinks I wear mascara."

Norma snorted. "Well, you are blessed to have those beautiful eyelashes. That was nice of her though."

"Yeah," Alex agreed and continued to look into those baby blue eyes. She was biting her lip as her eyes danced all across his face. Alex was glad his lip wasn't as swollen anymore, because when he leaned forward to kiss her, he could relish in how soft her lips were. It felt like his insides were igniting. His body felt heated as she touched his cheek with one of her delicate hands.

Alex pulled away to say something, but Norma wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper, more satisfying kiss. Alex swept his tongue across her lips which she happily took in, no longer suppressing her moans. He felt her hand gripping his thigh which made him stop. She still had her eyes closed when he looked at her and then slowly opened them. He gave a sincere smile and Norma pouted a little.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Alex replied.

Norma frowned. "So why'd you stop?"

"I didn't think we should get carried away," he said lamely. Norma huffed and rolled her eyes a little.

"Is this because of Sam? Because you saw the papers. He signed them. We're divorced."

"You still have to turn them into the court and have to figure out the property arrangement and custody-"

"Custody!? He is not getting my kids!" Norma cried out.

"Of course not. No judge would give kids to a man who beats on them and his wife. I'm just saying, there's a lot you're probably going to have to go through. But I'm still here to help."

"Alex, why are you so worried about this? What's so wrong about me? Actually, never mind. I know I'm considered a mess."

"Nothing is wrong with you," he quickly shook his head and took her hand in his. "I don't know... I just think it's best to slow things down with us..."

She squinted and took her hand away. She didn't want to get upset over his decision, but she felt like there was something more that he wasn't telling her. "Do you not remember what happened in my kitchen that day?" She asked, referring to when he hand happened to slip under her dress, resulting in them fooling around and him stealing her panties, which she let him keep.

"Norma listen. I really do want you. Ever since the night I met you at that bar. I'm glad that we've moved down this route after getting to know one another more. I just... I want you to be sure. It'll kill me if you realize one day that you shouldn't have gotten involved with me."

"Why would I feel like that?" She asked.

He sighed and looked away from her. "This town... It's not as sublime as it seems. It's ran on drugs. Marijuana. And the police department knows it. It's been this way ever since I was a kid. There's big businessmen that run things around here. It ranges from sex trafficking to money laundering. Since I got elected Sheriff, I'm trying to change that, but I've had to make some bad deals that will probably end up biting me in the ass," he finally looked at her to see her speechless.

"I can't help how I feel about you though," he continued. "With that being said, I want to let you know that since I'm Sheriff, saving this town is one of my top priorities. I'm going to be put in dangerous situations and will have to do things in order to fulfill my duties. I should have told you this before, but I thought I could ease you into what's really going on in this town."

"Are my kids in danger being here? Living in this town?" She asked after a while.

"No. If you don't get involved with the wrong people, then they're fine."

She breathed a sigh of relief. Yet, she still felt uneasy about this information, but she couldn't afford to move her kids right now. The motel was paying her good, but she'd still have to save up a couple months in order to locate someplace else.

"Well," she started, looking to him as she spoke. "I'm shocked. But... I think you being Sheriff now is going to be a good thing. I just hope that you try to be extra careful."

"I am. I've already been making plans with the DEA to come and shut things down."

"That's good," she smiled. Alex nodded and all the worry he had about her was washed out of his body. "I don't think differently of you by the way. I think you're a good man."

"Thank you. It's what my mom would want me to be."

"She'd be proud," Norma added.

Alex turned his body to her again and rubbed her cheek with his hand. "You remind me so much of her..."

"Do I?"

He put his hand down and rested it on her knee again. His touch was so gentle, yet it did so much to arouse Norma. Why'd he have to be such a saint when all she wanted was to jump at him?

"Yeah, I think that's what made me so drawn to you. I mean, your personalities are the same. She was just as fiesty as you seem to be. And she was beautiful too."

Norma smiled. "I know you said she passed, but what happened to her?"

Alex's face dropped a little as he remembered the day he found out about his mother. "She uh, she commited suicide. About 3 years ago."

Norma gasped and shook her head. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that Alex."

"Thank you. I took it really hard... but I've been better now. Getting to know you feels like I have a little part of her back."

Norma smiled and leaned to him to give him two quick pecks on the lips.

"You are so sweet," she said.

Alex chuckled a little and leaned back against the couch. He opened his arm, gesturing for Norma to lean against him which she complied in doing. While Alex's eyes were glued to the TV, his mind was elsewhere. He thought about the woman leaning in his arms right now. The more time he spent with Norma Bates, the more his heart craved her.

This was new to him, and never had he sprung up emotions this strongly about any woman before. It felt like being stuck in a dream that he never wanted to leave. Being around her felt like heaven and everything in between.

It feels right.


	10. It’s Happening

It had been approximately one month since the small dinner Norma had with Alex at her house. Things were going great, surprisingly. With Alex being Sheriff now, he was extremely busy, but he found time to spend with Norma. He had even been bonding with her sons as well.

Dylan wasn't all that welcoming to Alex being around, and Norma tried hard to explain why she was close to him and what he was becoming to her. It was a difficult thing to talk to a child about, but Dylan was a smart boy. Norman on the other hand was friendly with just about anybody, so he easily accepted the blossoming "friendship" between Alex and Norma.

She was happy. Life was much easier without Sam being there. He had served almost two months in jail, and would be released in a few more weeks. Norma had already gone through the process of custody, the housing, and financial arrangements. Sam was forced to give up his parental rights to Norman and was not allowed to have any contact with Dylan.

It was the best thing that could happen to Norma and her boys. This is what she had been hoping for for years, and it finally seemed like the universe was giving her a break.

It was currently 3 in the afternoon, and Norma had plans to go out somewhere with Alex. After much contemplation about what the residents of White Pine Bay would say about the two of them being out together, Norma put her fear of judgement aside, as she always should have. Alex was a good man, and if he liked her and she liked him, they had no reason to hold back any longer. She had to remember what she told him that one time about not caring what society says.

She waited around in her kitchen for him to come by. The glass of red wine became empty quicker than she would like. She didn't want to end up too tipsy before she got to enjoy her time out with Alex. The boys were spending the weekend over at the Changs and Norma loved how sweet and caring the family was. She had never trusted people so easily with her kids like she had with them.

Her phone started ringing from the other room and she hurried to grab it, smiling once she saw the contact name.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, I'm almost there. Sorry it's taking me so long. I was on a phone conference with my deputies," he sighed.

"It's no problem. But maybe you should hurry before I get too drunk here."

"I'm on your street. I'll be there in less than three minutes."

Norma told him okay and they hung up. She went to go put on her favorite trench coat and a thick scarf and her knee high heeled boots. The December weather here was no joke, but she was grateful it wasn't snowing.

She could hear Alex pulling up on her driveway and opened the door to see his headlights blinding her. Alex hopped out and jogged towards her.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented.

"Thank you. So do you," she replied.

Alex led her to his SUV and helped her step in, closing the door for her after she was settled. Norma waited for him to get in on the driver's side before she leaned to him, grabbed his chin, and kissed him. She swore Alex always blushed when she did that. He could be so adorable, which is a surprising thing for the tough Sheriff everyone thought he was.

Alex chuckled and reversed out of her driveway to head down the black paved road.

"So where you taking me?" Norma wondered as she gazed out the window.

"We'll be there in less than 10 minutes."

She glanced over at him. "It's not that many places to go around here, just tell me."

"Nope."

Norma mockingly smacked her lips. "Wow. Okay."

"How was work?" He asked.

Norma blew out a huff of air. "It was fine. I just hate having to be there when Maggie is out and her brother is at the motel."

"He hasn't been messing with you has he? Does he ever say anything to you? Does anything to make you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head. "Not really. In the beginning, he did, but it stopped some time ago. Besides the looks he gives me, he doesn't really say much unless it's work related. I just don't really like being in his presence."

"Looks?"

"Like you know... how a man looks at a woman he... wants."

Alex gripped the steering wheel. Kieth Summers was on Alex's "take down" list. He knew the man was involved with dirty business, but he needed to gather necessary evidence in order to arrest him. However, he made sure to visit the man to tell him he better not be giving Norma any trouble or he would personally cut his balls off. Kieth knew Alex didn't mess around, so the message was received clear.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to do down at the station."

"I'm good with the motel. The pay is really good," Norma assured.

He didn't want to accept that, but he wouldn't try to force her to do something. Besides, they weren't at the point in their relationship yet for Alex to be telling her to change her decisions. With a woman like Norma, he knew better than to ever do that anyway. She was smart and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. That wouldn't stop him from threatening Kieth every now and then as long as Norma was employed under him and Maggie.

Alex pulled into the docks where a row of boats were stationed. He parked in the empty parking lot and looked over at Norma.

"We're getting on one of those?" She questioned as they caught one another's eye.

"Yeah. It's not too cold out tonight, so the sea isn't frozen over. Just don't fall off though. I would hate to jump into cold water to save you."

She giggled and reached for the door handle to exit the vehicle. Alex came over to her side of the car and linked his arms around hers. She held him close to her for warmth, but mostly because she couldn't get enough of being near him.

He led her down to the end of the dock where the biggest boat floated on the water.

"Yours?" Norma questioned.

"No, I wish. It's a buddy of mine."

"It's big," Norma said as she looked up at ginormous boat. "Is this a yacht?"

"It is actually," he smiled and unlocked a chain so that they could walk to the entrance of the boat. He held out his hand for her to grab and smiled once he felt her small one clasp his.

"Watch your step," he warned as they entered.

"I'm surprised no one else is out here. People seem to really love boating in this town," Norma shared.

"Well, as much as we love our boats, not too many people want to do it in the winter. Only a handful."

They climbed the small steps to where the boat's helm was at. The steering wheel was large and made of what seemed to be stainless steel. Norma ran her hand on it, the cold metal giving her goosebumps. She looked around and admired the plush white seats and large cockpit the yacht obtained.

"This is beautiful. I've never been on one, but wow, I'm really impressed."

Alex went to a storage box on the boat and grabbed a life jacket, handing it to her.

"You're not too cold are you?" He asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Norma put her life jacket on and watched as Alex opened a cooler that was sitting in the corner of the cockpit.

"So I got some water, beer, chicken salad, crackers, and a lot of fruit."

Norma giggled lightly and asked for the glass bottle of beer, which Alex happily provided to her. The two of them went to the helm where Alex put the keys in the engine and started the large boat.

"Brace yourself."

Norma did, and Alex slowly moved the boat forward. Norma looked at all the buttons and equipment the boat possessed, amazed at how Alex knew how to operate such a thing. He looked even more handsome doing so.

He drove slowly most of the ride and Norma quite enjoyed the cold air kissing her skin. It was a beautiful view, as the water was a clear blue and they could hear the waves hitting the side of the yacht.

She stood next to him as the rode further away from the pier and into the open sea. Norma helped herself to some fruit that was stored in the cooler as Alex sped the boat up. Soon enough, the only thing that they could see was the open sea. She occasionally fed Alex a couple grapes and strawberries while he steered the boat.

The sky was getting darker as the day was soon concluding. It was pitch black, but the large yacht provided all the light they would need. Alex slowed the boat down and pressed the button to drop the anchor so that the boat wouldn't wander off by itself.

"So, let me finally show you around." Alex went around the side of the boat where the cabin was. He reached out for Norma's hand and led her down there.

The room was huge. There was a long hallway that led to three openings, one that led to a bed, the other led to a area where a small table was, and the last one was a sitting area with white cushion benches sat along the wall.

"Jesus, this thing must cost hundreds of thousands of dollars," Norma commented.

"Yeah, something like that."

While Norma took a seat on the bench, Alex went to the fridge where more food was at. He hoped she wasn't too hungry right now because all they had were just some club sandwiches left.

"You want a sandwich? It's turkey and American cheese."

"No, I'm okay," she told him. "Come sit with me."

Alex closed the fridge and turned to her, a grin on his face. She had taken off her life jacket and trench coat along with the scarf. It was much warmer down in the cabin, so he was glad she was able to make herself comfortable. He took a seat beside her and leaned his back against the soft cushion.

"So who taught you to drive a yacht?"

"Well, when I was a kid, my dad's friend used to take me fishing all the time. He eventually taught me how to drive the boat. I never driven one this big since a few years back when a buddy of mine had a party."

"That's nice of him. So... this is what being in the drug business can buy?" Norma pried.

"Jeff's not a part of that. I wouldn't dare bring you on this yacht if he paid for it by doing something illegal. He's one of the few people that actually worked hard for his earnings. He owns a successful lumber business."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He only lives here during the summer, so any other season, I have access to his boats, house, cars..."

"Did you two grow up together?"

Alex nodded and leaned up so that he was sitting closer to her. Norma smiled and stared deeply into his brown eyes.

"Yeah, we did actually. We went to elementary school together all the way up until high school. Then I left for the military. When I came back, he was running the lumber business, and it only grew as the years with by. He's a great guy."

Norma nodded as she listened more to him talking about his life and childhood. Although she had been knowing him for a good few months, she still learned so much about him every time they were together.

The night passed quickly and so did the time. Norma somehow ended up pressed against Alex, her back resting on his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" He said lowly.

She sat up, releasing his hold on her and looked at him. "I know I've already told you, but I just want to say again how incredibly grateful and thankful for everything you've done for me. And for what you've been to me."

Alex's heart swelled. He already knew how thankful she was, but it never failed to make him feel a way whenever she told him. He'd really do anything for her now. The connection he felt was strong, stronger than any other woman he ever dated. Even his ex-wife.

"You're welcome Norma."

She admired him for a moment before wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. He touched her arm and rubbed her skin gently. Closing her eyes, she slowly met his lips with her own. Alex was quickly eager this time, reciprocating the kiss with a fervor Norma had fell into easily.

Alex ran his fingers through her blonde hair while his other hand sat on her knee. He was always so cautious with her, knowing things could lead to something else in a heartbeat, as Norma had been trying to jump on him for a while. He just didn't know if it was a smart thing to do. They've known each other for what... four months? She was a newly divorcee and had gone through so much in the short amount of time he's known her.

But, she always assured him she was okay with how things were moving. It was a bit fast paced with them, which Alex had trying to be careful about. He didn't want to ruin something that had just begun. But right now, she smelled too good and her lips were too soft and the faint moans escaping her mouth from him kissing her was just too addicting.

Alex broke away from her and stood up. Just as Norma was about to make a disappointed sigh, Alex took her by the hand, making her stand on her feet as well. He held her hand and walked backwards through the cabin until the reached the opening where the bed was at.

She felt excitement immediately as she walked to the bed with him. No words were spoken as Alex sat her down on the soft sheets and took a seat beside her. They observed each other intently while removing their shoes. Norma was so anxious and willing while she noticed Alex was still hesitant and unsure.

"You okay?" She spoke, breaking the silence.

He nodded as his gaze flickered back and forth between her two eyes. "I guess I'm just admiring your face."

That made her smile. Her small fingers crept over his hand that was resting on the soft mattress. She kissed him again and the fireworks exploded in her belly. Her hands played in his hair and she gradually laid down on the bed, pulling Alex down with her.

She could kiss him forever if he allowed her to. He made her feel as if she was in a dream where there were blue skies and happiness forever. The energy was taking over and she could no longer control her restraint.

Norma pulled at the buttons on his shirt, trying desperately to undo each one. Alex was absentmindedly inching his hand underneath the green and black dress she was wearing. Her head was already becoming cloudy from arousal and he hadn't even touched her yet.

Alex could feel the heat creeping up his neck so he pulled away from Norma to remove his shirt. He hated that he decided to wear a stupid button down top today. Norma laid beneath him, her eyelids halfway open. The sight of her was blissful.

He peeled off his shirt and then the black one he wore beneath it until he was leaning over her with his bare torso. Her eyes marveled over his body while her hand rubbed his chest down to his lean stomach. Alex wasted no time covering her body with his. His lips attached to her neck this time, ecstatic to hear the surprised gasp that left her mouth.

He wanted to take his time and be careful and mindful. He didn't know much about Norma's sexual history, as she never wanted to discuss it. He knew that piece of shit Sam would occasionally rape her, as she slipped up one day and practically admitted it. She never had a gentleman, and he wanted to be one for her.

"Norma, open your eyes."

She did immediately and gave him a questioning look.

"You can tell me if you want me to stop. Or if I'm doing something you don't like or something that is making you uncomfortable. This is going to be our first time, so I really want you to enjoy it."

She imagined nothing less than enjoyment with him. She could already feel herself in a state of ecstasy for when they finally connected physically with one another.

"Yes. Okay," she told him.

He proceeded. The waves continued to crash the side of the boat as they continued to undress. Alex had pulled down Norma's dress until she was left in her undergarments, very sexy ones at that. He would drool like a dog if he continued to stare at her the way that he was.

She was literal perfection. Alex wondered how could a man ever treat a woman like her anything less than a queen. She was beautiful and she was an amazing mother and person in general as well. He made a promise to himself that he would revere her as long as she would have him.

*deviatedrift*

His hands gripped her hips as his head bowed down between her open legs. He could tell she was getting a little impatient since she removed her bra herself. He would have to come back for a taste of her pink nipples, but first, he would cheat and taste dessert first.

Her body smelled of vanilla and just a whiff of her scent was slowly putting him in a trance. Her yellow panties were visibly damp and he couldn't help but kiss her over them.

Norma's eyes clamped shut as she clenched the sheets on the bed. Her whole body felt afloat. She suddenly felt Alex's whole mouth cover her area and gasped at the warm feeling of his lips over her. Her hands reached down to the waistband of her panties so she could pull them down, but he grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. When she opened her eyes to look down at him, he was already gazing at her with a devilish grin. He ogled her as his teeth grabbed hold of the rim of her panties to tease her.

Alex let go of her hands and placed them on the band of her panties where he pulled them down swiftly.

_Perfection_

He could see how wet she was and he was dying to thirst his quench. His hands ran up her milky legs as he began kissing the inside of her thighs. Occasionally, he looked up at her face to read her, and all seemed to be going well so far. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and gave her one long lick against her center.

Norma bit her own lip hard as she started to whimper while Alex slid his tongue around her slick folds. The feeling was insane. He squeezed her thighs and had to keep them open since Norma kept clamping her legs shut around his head. He flicked his tongue on her faster and then focused more at her opening which felt damn good to Norma.

"God Alex," she whispered so softly that he could hardly hear it.

She tasted incredible, just like he always imagined she would. Everything about her was intoxicating and it was no wonder he became so addicted to this woman this quick.

Norma pulled on his hair and then reached further down to grab him by his biceps to pull him on top of her. He looked into her eyes, blue just like the water the boat they occupied floated on. Her normally baby blue eyes were darker as her arousal became increasingly potent.

"I want the real thing now."

He nodded with an open mouth at her demanding tone. The boxers he still wore became much tighter and he couldn't wait to finally get them off. Norma lay before him nude and absolutely beautiful. He stood on his knees and pulled his briefs down. Her eyes instantly caught attention of his hardness and seeing her bite her lip while gazing at him made him twitch.

Just as he was about to rest his body on top of her to get started, Norma placed her hand on his chest and managed to position them so that he was lying on his back. Each of her legs went on either side of his thighs so that she cradled his lap. He was stunned at the change in control, but was nevertheless ecstatic.

Alex held her hips and snaked his hands up her back where he touched her soft delicate skin gently. Norma lined herself up with him and sunk down.

"Oh shit Norma," Alex let out. He knew he was ready for this, but nothing could prepare him for the wet feeling of Norma around him. She moved up and down slowly, savoring the feel of having him inside her. Alex reached behind her to grab a handful of her ass to help her move on him a little.

"You okay baby?" Alex asked her. They hadn't used little pet names with each other yet, and hearing him call her that made her so happy.

Norma bit her lip and smiled, nodding her head to answer his question. Her pace quickened and the two of them had filled the cabin with their moans. She leaned down so that her bare breasts touched his. Alex took the opportunity to push into her instead of having her do all the work, an action having Norma go crazy.

"Mmm Alex," she would whisper in his ear with that soft lovely voice of hers.

She took back control and rode him into oblivion. They were already so close to their release, but neither one wanted to end this amazing feeling of being connected so soon. Alex grabbed her hips and pulled her off of him.

"Lay down," he told her.

Norma did so without question and Alex watched her for a minute while he sat there on his knees. He made Norma feel a way she hadn't in so long; flawless, beautiful, and sexy. She was so excited and welcoming of these new feelings and this relationship.

"What are you waiting for Sheriff?" She purred and licked her lips slightly.

Alex gave her a smile and reached out to run his hand down her leg. His touch did so much to set insides ablaze. He continued to trace her silk like skin with his fingertips, running them up her arms, across her neck, down to her breasts where he leaned down on top of her. Gently setting his weight on her, Norma wrapped her legs around his waist where she could feel his rock hard cock grazing her leg. She couldn't help but moan and maneuver her body so that he was lined up with her.

Alex gripped her hips and looked into her eyes. "Slow down." His tone was set and demanding.

He looked away and down to her pink nipples, standing perfectly and ready for attention. When he touched her left breast, he marveled in how perfect they fit into his hand. Norma's eyes closed as Alex kneaded her, his fingers circling her areola and thumbing her nipple. As his tongue pressed down on it, she gasped and grabbed his neck.

Alex ran his tongue all over as Norma panted frantically beneath him, clutching his neck and head. After he was done tasting her, he reached down to get a feel of her center; she was practically gushing at this point.

He kissed her with force with his tongue darting out to gain access into her mouth. Their kiss was messy and heated as they desperately wanted to connect again.

"Alex please," she begged when he released her mouth from his own. He kissed and licked down her neck then pushed into her in one slick motion.

Norma yelled out in pleasure. The boat rocked steadily on the blue sea as the bed also rocked in the same manner from their restless movements. Alex kept playing with her soft hair, pulling and gripping it as he continued moving within her.

A series of approvals escaped her mouth and filled Alex's ear to give him all the satisfaction he needed. He was loving all the dirty words she kept exclaiming and he felt some sense of power in being the one to make her do that.

When she shook around him, he quickly followed. He slid out of her and pulled her into his chest, kissing the back of her neck and wrapping his arms around her warm skin.

"You're amazing," Alex told her.

"That's all you honey," she replied. Alex smiled and turned her around to face her. He really loved those baby blue eyes.

"And you're so beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled proudly reached up and caressed his face.

He loved those wrinkles she would get on the side of her eyes every time she smiled. And the little snorts she would let out whenever she found something extremely funny. Her strength and compassion. Her mothering. Alex was lifted every second he spent with her.

"I don't want to seem cheesy, but I've never met a woman like you before. You're so different. It's why I wanted to be careful with how fast we've been moving. I don't want to ruin this."

Norma nodded and rubbed his arms. "Yeah I can say the same. I've been married twice, and the men in my life haven't been good to me at all. You made me realize my worth and helped me in more ways than you can even imagine."

It still perplexed him how someone could treat her like dirt, because she oozed of splendidness and glory. The intensity he felt everytime he was around her was overwhelming.

"I'm glad," he grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss towards it.

* * *

**A/N: Omg I get so scared to post a chapter with smut lol but I haven't written any in a while so here you guys go! Also, go check out the other story I posted. It's an AU and very different if you're interested!**


	11. I’ll Protect You

Norma and the boys were heading to the grocery store to pick up some things needed in order to have a Christmas dinner tomorrow. She should have come earlier in the week, because the store was hectic and crowded right now.

"Dylan do you think you can grab us a ham from the meat department?"

Dylan nodded and he put his handheld gaming system in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Norman and I are going to try to see if there's anymore cranberry sauce left," she said as she held her youngest son's hand.

"Alright," Dylan replied.

"When you get one, make sure you go to the first register at the front of the store. That's where I'm going to meet you at. Okay? Think you can handle that?"

"Yes Norma. I'm nine, not four," he rolled his eyes subtly and walked towards the meat department.

It was hard to get through the aisles as last minute shopper were practically clearing the shelves. Norma reached the section where the cranberry sauce was at and let out a sigh when she saw there was none left. This was the only grocery store in town, and she doubt any of the smaller convenience stores had any left.

"Excuse me miss, do you guys have anymore of the cranberry sauce in the back?" Norma asked one of the workers who was walking through the aisle.

"No," she answered plainly.

Norma shook her head. "Well do you mind checking? I really-"

"Listen lady, if we had any left, it would have been out here already. It's 6 PM on Christmas Eve and we close in literally 30 minutes. You should have made your shopping plans earlier," the young girl rolled her eyes and walked away.

Norma decided not to make a scene about it since Norman was with her. She sighed and tried to pry her way through the busy crowd gathered on the aisle. When she reached the end of it, she made her way to the first register where she was supposed to meet Dylan at.

She didn't see him and pondered on whether she should wait a couple more minutes or go to the meat department herself. Maybe he got caught up in the crowd or something.

"Mom..." Norman pulled her hand and stared blankly ahead.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Norma looked at her son and then followed his gaze. Her heart dropped as she saw Sam Bates standing there with his hand on Dylan's neck. Norma pushed Norman behind her and tried her best not to panic.

Sam was staring at her with that shit eating grin he used in a public space, trying to pretend like he was a good guy.

"Dylan..." Norma called out. When Dylan moved, Sam kept a good grip on his shoulder and moved towards Norma and their son.

"Hey honey, long time no see," Sam said.

"Sam... what are you doing here?" Norma's heart beat wildly in her chest as she looked at her older son with the ham in his hands.

"Why didn't you come pick me up when I got released a few days ago? Oh, you must have been too busy screwing that cop huh?"

"Dylan get over here, now," Norma ignored Sam and waved her hand towards Dylan, but Sam grabbed onto the boy's arm.

Norma's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Sam! I swear to God, you let my child go right now or I will yell and scream! You aren't supposed to be anywhere near us!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to Norma!?"

"We don't belong to you anymore. You signed the divorce papers. Leave us alone! Boys let's go!" Norma quickly snatched Dylan away from the despicable man and left the store, completely forgetting about the ham in Dylan's hand until she was stopped by a security guard and cashier who had been watching them leave.

"Ma'am!" the security guard yelled to Norma as she made her way to the car.

"Crap," Norma whispered as she turned around.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come back in," the hefty man said.

She thought the guard was stopping her for the altercation she had with Sam. "Oh no no. I'm sorry for the rowdiness I may have caused..."

"Your son is stealing. You need to come back in right now and pay for it, or I'm gonna' have to call the Sheriff's station."

"What?" Norma asked.

The man pointed to the ham in Dylan's hand with an annoyed look.

"Oh! I completely forgot he had that. Dylan, give that to him please." Dylan handed the security guard the ham and looked at him.

"I'm sorry sir. Really, we were just trying to leave quickly and forgot to pay."

"That's what they all say. Moms have their kids take stuff and pretend like they don't know. You're just setting a bad example for him. You pull something like that off again and you'll be banned from the store and arrested."

"Excuse me?" Norma frowned.

The man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Like I said, if it happens again, you and your little delinquents will never be able to shop here again. And the Sheriff doesn't take to kindly to people stealing from our local businesses," he threatened.

Norma was appalled at this man's snarky attitude. Who was he to even call her boys delinquents?

"You got your ham. Now screw off!" Norma yelled, walking away with her boys. She was tired of dealing with people like this, judging her and making unnecessary comments to make her feel like a bad person.

The man jerked his head back, grabbed Norma's arm as she walked away and she turned around to hit him in the face with her purse. She instantly had flashbacks of how Sam would man handle her, and the thought of him being somewhere near them now had her almost blacking out with rage.

She continued to hit the man with her overlarge purse until another employee from the store had to stop her.

"Someone call the police!" she heard in the distance along with the crying of Norman. Immediately, she went to her boys to apologize and comfort them, and that's when one of the employees from the grocery store grabbed her from behind to detain her.

"What are you doing!?" Norma screamed while keeping eye contact with her two sons. Embarrassment was an understatement. Dylan and Norman had never seen her lose her cool like this before, and now she was probably about to get arrested. Just them, Sam Bates came into view and told the employees and security guard that he was the father of the boys and gave them a story about how Norma was breaking their custody agreement by trying to not let the boys spend his arranged time with them.

Norma was frantic and everything but calm because the employees bought his bullshit story. She saw the police cruisers arrive in the parking lot and hoped Alex was in one of them, as he would be able to clear this whole thing up. Crowds formed as they whispered endlessly about the "bat shit crazy woman" trying to steal a ham and keep her kids away from their good old father.

"Hands behind your back ma'am," a female officer said to Norma with a pair of handcuffs in her hand.

"What? No please, this is a big misunderstanding! I- Please I need the Sheriff here right now. Call him, he'll tell you. My name is Norma Ba- Calhoun."

"You're under arrest for larceny and battery."

"Oh my God!" Norma exasperated.

The cuffs were placed on her and she was patted down by the young woman while the other deputies took statements from bystanders and all involved. Norma tried desperately to explain what happened and when she saw her boys standing next to Sam, her last strength of trying to stay calm flew out the window.

She screamed, cried, and kicked, trying to make her way to the boys before Sam conned his way into taking them or whatever he had planned. She could hear the deputies radioing for Alex to make his way to the scene after she kept yelling his name over and over to the cops.

Some time had passed and her face was red and eyes blurry until she saw Alex jogging his way to her. Norma had fresh tears running down her face when he reached her.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex asked the female deputy.

"Sheriff this woman is being arrested for larceny and battery. Her name is Norma Louise Bates, according to her driver's license."

"What?" Alex asked in a shocking state.

"My name is not Bates anymore!"

Alex looked over at Norma, taking in her state of worry and distress. "Take those cuffs off of her. Now!"

"Sir, you didn't even hear the whole story," the woman frowned.

Alex gave her an incredulous look for back talking him. His deputies knew better, but this one was pretty new. Alex outstretched his arm and demanded the cuff keys. She shook her head, yet complied with his request, handing him the keys to the cuffs and allowing him to remove the metal tightly enclosed around Norma's wrists.

Norma immediately ran to her boys who were sitting in a police cruiser a couple feet away. The officers didn't allow them to leave with Sam because something seemed fishy. When Norma looked around, she realized Sam had bolted. That unimaginable bastard.

Alex walked up to where Norma and her kids where at, ignoring the protests and disapproval he heard from the security guard, employee of the store and his fellow deputies.

"Why'd he uncuff her? She attacked me!" the security guard screamed to one of the deputies. That's when they were made aware that Norma must really be Alex's girlfriend. There were rumors going around about the two of them, but no one knew for sure, until now.

"Norma... can you tell me what's going on?" Alex questioned a little while after letting her comfort Dylan and Norman in the police cruiser. She kissed their heads and closed the door to the car so she could talk privately to Alex.

"Alex, this is a big misunderstanding."

"They say you were trying to steal a ham? And you assaulted a man with your purse. He's claiming he has cuts and bruises, that's why they arrested you for battery and larceny."

"No, no. Alex," she sighed, the cold air forming a fog display her breath. This was not a way to spend Christmas Eve. "Dylan had the ham in his hand. And then I saw him standing there with Sam. I made us walk out and forgot he had the damn thing."

"Sam?"

"Yes. He was here, had his hand on Dylan. He was taunting us and... I didn't know he had already gotten out jail! And now, he's... he's going to find a way to hurt us. I can't..." she was bawling in tears, trying her best not to have a full on break down in the middle of the parking lot.

"How did he know you were here?"

"I have no idea... He must have been watching and following us."

Alex nodded and made a mental note to find the man. "So... how'd that lead to you hitting the security guard with your purse?"

"He said some pretty mean things. Alex, I'm just so tired of men treating me any kind of way, talking to me like I'm trash. Especially when I don't even know them. It was just a reaction I had," she shook her head.

"Okay, I understand," he gently ran his hand down her arm. "Well look, I'm gonna' go talk to the security guard to see what he says."

"Will I go to jail?"

Looking at the blue eyes that he had fell in love with and seeing them so dull and jaded broke his heart. He closed in on her and pulled her into his arms, not caring if anyone was watching them.

Alex let her go and made his way to the security guard and his other deputies who were all standing around clueless and visibly annoyed.

"Hey James, how are you?" Alex greeted. He knew the security guard fairly well, so it felt immensely awkward that he was coming to defend Norma.

"Not so good Alex. What's that all about?"

"What?" Alex exhaled, a little irritated.

"You... taking the cuffs off that lunatic lady. And I saw you touching her or whatever. I get it, she must be your girl or something, but she literally attacked me. You see the cuts her purse put on my face?"

Alex wanted to roll his eyes. The cuts were hardly even visible, but he couldn't deny that they were there.

"James, you want to walk me through what happened?"

"Yeah, but can we go back inside? It's way too cold out here."

Alex nodded and walked inside the store with the man. He sat on the bench by the front entrance while Alex stood in front of him.

"Alright. So I saw that lady arguing with a man in the store, but it ended pretty quickly before I got a chance to intervene. I was still watching her as she was leaving because I noticed her kid had one of the hams we sell in his hand and they didn't pay for it. So I yell after her to stop and she pretended she didn't know her kid had the ham, but that's what they all say. Women... am I right?" he laughed.

Alex saw no humor, and his face expressed such. James shrugged as he looked at Alex. "Anyway, I told her that she better not try that again or she and her kids will be banned. She got mad and told me to go to hell or something like that, so I grabbed her arm and-"

"Wait, you grabbed her?"

"Well yeah."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know. I just-"

"You were trying to scare her? Because you were already letting her leave, so what reason do you have to be touching her?" Alex squinted at the man and watched him carefully. "It sounds like she was defending herself."

"Oh that is bullshit Alex!"

"James, listen to me," Alex said menacingly. "You try to press charges on her, I'll make sure you live to regret it." Alex wouldn't allow little weasels like James to mess with Norma. He would go above and beyond to protect her and her two sons.

"I can't believe you. I've known you for years man! Isn't she new here? You barely even know her. And isn't she married!? This is against my civil rights!"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Now, do as I say and just leave this incident alone. You know damn well she wasn't trying to steal a ham, and that sexist crap you keep spewing needs to stop. You know that I can burn you James..."

Romero walked away, confident James got his message as the fool wouldn't want his dirtiest secret to get out that Alex had buried years back. He then went and talked to his deputies, telling them to go on and do other assignments. Customers were already dispersing as the night was coming to an end and everyone wanted to be with their families for Christmas Eve. Alex made his way back to the one cruiser Norma and the boys were in and opened the door.

"I cleared it up. You can take the boys home," he said to her. She sighed in relief and jumped out the car to hug him.

"I'm sorry for this," she whispered into his ear before letting him go and hugging her own self for warmth, missing his. "God, I'm so embarrassed. This is not the way I want people to remember me in this town, nor your whole station."

"Trust me, my deputies will know not to breathe a word about what happened. At least not around me. Don't worry Norma."

She nodded and was about to gather the boys when she froze in place and gasped. "What if Sam's at our house waiting for us?"

Alex took her concern to heart and immediately called his deputies, telling them to be on the look out for Sam.

"I got the station on it. They're checking your house right now."

"Okay..." she sighed and rubbed her arms up and down.

"Let's all go to your car and keep warm in there while I wait for my deputies to give me a call on his whereabouts. It shouldn't take long."

Norma, Alex, Dylan, and Norman all went to her green Mercedes with the boys in the back seat and Alex in the passenger. She cranked the car up and turned on the heat to a full blast so that they wouldn't freeze too much. Alex turned around to face the boys who were gazing out each window.

"You guys excited for Christmas tomorrow?" he asked them.

"Yeah! I love Christmas. It's my favorite!" Norman chanted, making Alex chuckle.

"What about you Dylan? What's your favorite holiday?"

"I like Christmas I guess, but Halloween is my favorite," Dylan replied.

"Oh, I change my mind. Halloween is my favorite," Norman put in.

Dylan smacked his lips and rolled his eyes at his brother. "You can't always copy me Norman. You're such an annoying little brat."

"Am not! Mom! Dylan called me a brat!"

"Kids... please..." Norma sighed while rubbing her forehead. Alex looked at her and then back at the boys.

"Norman stop whining all the time!" Dylan yelled at his brother. Norman started crying and kicking his feet. Alex could tell Norma did not have the energy to handle them, as she stayed quiet and shook her head.

"Hey Norman, it's okay. Everybody loves Halloween," Alex tried to comfort.

"He doesn't need to be babied. Sam said if you treat him like that, he'll grow up to be a sissy," Dylan said.

Norma whipped her head around and angrily glared at her eldest son. He was only nine, but too mature for his age and had a mouth on him that she never knew how to control.

"Dylan, don't you ever say that again. Apologize to your brother right now."

"Sorry," he said lowly to Norman.

Norman smiled and then turned to look at Alex. "Do you like Halloween?"

"Yeah. I loved it when I was you guys' age," Alex smiled back. "Who do you like to dress up as?"

"Spider man was my favorite costume!"

Alex laughed at the enthusiasm of the boy and looked at Dylan "What about you Dylan?"

He sighed before answering. "I had a hulk costume I really liked. It had inflatable muscles but Norman messed it up, so it doesn't inflate anymore."

Alex nodded as he listened to Dylan. He could tell the boy was easily annoyed with his younger sibling, which was a little but amusing because Dylan was so much mature for his age whereas Norman was still really young minded and innocent like he should be.

"You know... you guys are lucky to have one another. I was an only child, but I would've loved to have a brother," Alex said.

"It's not all that great," Dylan mumbled while Norman really didn't get what that meant.

"Dylan, as much as Norman may annoy you, you have to remember he's only five. He's a kid, and you seem really smart for your age, but... cmon' he's still your baby brother. You love him don't you?"

"Of course I do," Dylan answered and shot Alex a look.

"Good. You, your brother, and your mom, you guys have to be a unit together. You remember what the program taught you about kindness and discipline?"

"Yeah..."

"Good," Alex turned back around to his seat as the two boys started to engage in their own conversation now. He looked at Norma who had her head resting on the seat with her eyes closed. Alex grabbed her hand, causing her eyes to open.

"You okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Just then, his phone dinged alerting him of a call.

"Romero," Alex said into the phone. He talked to one of his deputies who informed them that they picked up Sam Bates and charged him with breaking and entering, as he had indeed broken into the house he used to live in with Norma.

"Alright thanks," Alex hung up and look over at Norma. "Sam is at the station. My deputies arrested him for breaking into the house you live in."

Norma looked into his eyes with a pained expression. "He is never going to leave us alone."

"Norma, I promise you have nothing to worry about. He is going back to jail because he committed a crime while on probation. That house was given to you in the divorce settlement papers, so he had no reason going in there. Plus, he is supposed to stay away from you guys."

"And what happens when he gets out of jail again? He'll come back. This will be a never ending cycle..."

Alex didn't want her to think that way, but he couldn't blame her. He was starting to learn that Sam was obsessed, and although he was forced to sign the divorce papers, he wouldn't leave Norma alone. He wanted to control her and treat her as though she was his property. Well, as long as Alex was with her, he wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm gonna take the cruiser over there back to the station and finish some work up there. Can I stop by later? It'll probably be around 10ish."

"Yeah could you?" Norma gave him a faint smile, cheering up a bit at the thought of seeing him later.

"Okay. Listen... I understand how worried you are about Sam, but I promise you have nothing to worry about anymore. I'm taking care of it," Alex looked back at the boys and then at Norma. He didn't know if she had told Dylan and Norman about their relationship yet, so he didn't kiss her like he wanted to. He would have to have that conversation with her later. For now, he squeezed her hand gently and exited her car.

*deviatedrift*

Norma entered her dark house with a heavy, growing Norman on her hip and Dylan following close behind her. She turned on the lights and was thankful Sam didn't destroy the house as a way of expressing his anger. She felt sad all of a sudden. The incident at the store had ruined the Christmas spirit. Norma hoped this year would be a good Christmas since it would be the first time without Sam, yet, the man still found a way to destroy it.

She went to Norma's and Dylan room where she placed Norman in his bed, making sure to remove his shoes and tucked him in. Dylan got in his own bed and reached for his handheld game system. She looked at her two sons, grateful that she had them. They were the first ones to teach her what love was. For the longest, Norma thought she loved Sam when she had an affair with him, but raising her two sons showed her what it truly was.

"Dylan, I'm sorry for today. I still can't believe you and your brother had to see me like that."

Dylan looked at his mother, their similar blue eyes melting together as the sentiment came forth. "It's really not your fault. I forgot I was still carrying the ham. I just- I got scared... seeing Sam there."

"Oh honey, it's not your fault," Norma sat on his bed with him and kissed his head as she embraced him. "I don't want you to worry about him though."

"Is your boyfriend doing something about it?"

Norma let him go and looked at him again. She hadn't really established her status with Alex to her sons yet, but of course Dylan would know something was going on between them.

"Uh, Alex?"

Dylan nodded and waited for an answer.

"He might... so how do you feel about him?"

The nine year old stared at her and eventually shrugged. "I didn't like him at first, but... I think he's smart. And he helped me a lot when I was in the program. I think he's good."

"I'm so relieved Dylan," Norma smiled widely. "Yeah, Alex and I are trying something out. I don't know if I'm considered his girlfriend though," she laughed.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes," she answered quickly.

"And he likes you too. I can tell. And I know you hang out with him when me and Norman go to Ethan's house."

"You're too smart for your own good," she pinched his cheek lightly and giggled at him. "Get some sleep. You know Christmas is tomorrow." She left his room shortly after and got her own self ready for bed. It was only 8 PM now, and she wanted to wait up for Alex, but she found herself growing tired. The events of today really took a toll on her energy. Norma decided to watch TV in the living room in order to keep herself up, but 30 minutes into a bad TV show she fell asleep.


	12. A Very Special Christmas

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who leaves me a review ! And to my Normero readers still out there, I love you all. I'm trying to keep the updates coming but I've been busy working my butt off at two new jobs this summer. It's hard, but I love writing and making you guys happy, so I'm gonna' do it! ️**

* * *

Alex stood outside of Norma's house at 10:05 PM with his phone out. He had texted her about 15 minutes ago reminding her that he was stopping by, but she hadn't replied. As he stood on her front porch, he rubbed his gloved hands together trying to keep himself from freezing to death as he figured she must've fallen asleep. He still wanted to see her though, so he dialed her number.

Alex still did not want to knock on the door this late in the night while the boys were home because he didn't want to wake or startle them.

He put the phone close to his ear and hoped she would answer, and luckily for him, she did.

"Hey?" She answered with sleepiness in her voice.

"I'm on your porch. Can I come in before I turn into an icicle?" He laughed into the phone.

He could hear movement on the other side of the door until she finally opened it. Her hair was all over her head and she could barely keep her eyes open. Alex stepped in, kissing her cheek and keeping his footsteps quiet as he walked further into her home.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Alex told her.

Norma shook her head and picked up Norman's coat that had fallen off the coat rack and placed it back in place. She walked towards Alex and placed her hands on his shoulder, pushing his favorite leather jacket off his body before hanging it up on the rack as well.

"I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. I was up waiting for you," she smiled as her eyes finally opened wider, becoming more alert.

"So, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank you so much for being there for me today," she grabbed his hand to hold and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah of course," he told her. "How are the boys?"

"They're good actually. In there sleeping like babies. Which reminds me, can you help me put their presents underneath the tree?"

Alex nodded and Norma led him to the garage where there was a locked shelf that she kept the boys Christmas gifts in.

"I wish I could get them so many more things. Last year, Norman asked me why he doesn't get as many presents as the kids he sees in movies and thought it was because he was a bad seed," Norma said as she unlocked the shelf with a key she kept taped hidden underneath a table in the garage.

Alex watched her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "You're still doing an amazing job with them. And Norman's young, so of course he'd want a mountain full of presents."

"Yeah I know. One day, I just want to be able to give them a good Christmas day before they become too big. Dylan already knows Santa Claus isn't real."

"You will Norma."

Alex pulled out the presents one by one from the shelf and put them into a carrying bin that Norma had sat on the floor besides them.

"I have a question," Norma voiced.

"Okay," Alex stopped what he was doing and gave her his full attention.

"If someone were to ask you what I am to you, what would you tell them?"

"What?" Alex chuckled.

Norma smiled and shrugged. "What would you say?" It was a childish question, but when Dylan called Alex her boyfriend earlier, the question had been lingering in her mind.

Alex stared at her as his body moved towards her. She stood frozen in place as goosebumps appeared upon her skin. Alex towered her and slowly pushed her soft hair behind her ear.

"That you are mine," he smiled. Norma's heart burst at his words and she couldn't stop herself from grinning like a kid. She eventually giggled and looked away from Alex's intense gaze.

"That reminds me, have you told Dylan and Norman about us yet?"

"Dylan knows. He called you my boyfriend," Norma smiled. "And Norman... I don't really know how to explain us to a five year old. He's known Sam and I was married his whole life, but he doesn't know that I wasn't in love with Sam for a long time. I'm not sure how to just tell him that his mommy has a new..._boyfriend_ a few months after moving here."

"Yeah yeah, of course. So... how do you think he'd feel with me being around? And how does Dylan feel?"

"Well, Norman seems to like you, so I'd imagine he'd be okay. And Dylan really likes you too," Norma reached out to squeeze his arm.

"Dylan does? Because I swear he shoots daggers at me with his eyes."

"Trust me honey," Norma gleamed and wrapped her arms completely around his neck. Alex's hands find her waist and he pulls her into him. He leans down to give her a chaste kiss before trying to pull away, but his lips found hers again and they began to consume her.

He couldn't trivialize his thoughts and feelings any longer. He was definitely falling in love with her, and it was insane because of the short amount of time they'd known each other. But, the heart chooses what it wants, and it craved Norma. Being in love again was something he never even thought about, but now it was something he couldn't live without.

Alex grabbed her face with both hands and pushed her back against the counters in the garage. They ignored the small clattering noises being made as they only became focused on one another; the boy's presents were forgotten as the two of them melted together. Alex found the opportunity to reach down and grab Norma from underneath her legs in order to hike her up on the counter top she was leaning against.

Norma bit his lip gently and Alex moaned into her mouth as she parted her lips. He got a good grip on her thigh and bucked against her, some objects on the counter she was sitting on falling over. Norma pulled away and held onto his arms.

"We're being too loud," Norma whispered this time. She really didn't want him to stop, but she'd rather not be caught by her young sons.

Alex released her in order to study her face, beautiful and impassioned. His hands ran through her hair as it was something he loved doing. She gave him the light and energy he never knew he needed in his life. Norma flashed him one of her pretty smiles and rubbed her hands along his arms.

He paused a bit longer and gave her a kiss. "Sorry, I got carried away," he pulled away and helped her down from the counter.

"Let's hurry up and get these gifts under the tree," she suggested.

*deviatedrift*

All the presents were underneath the Christmas tree in Norma's living room and she and Alex sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate. It was around 12AM and Norma had just checked on the boys to make sure they were still asleep, and they were.

"So, what do you usually do on Christmas?" Norma questioned after taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"I usually work, but uh, I took off this Christmas."

"Really?" Norma lightened up. "I would love for you to spend it with us."

Alex gave her a grateful grin. "Yeah, but... do the boys-"

"Alex, I love your concern about my kids. But when I say they are fine with you, I mean it. They've been so untrustworthy with other adult men because of the environment they grew up in with Sam. God, I regret ever putting them through that torture..." she shook her head and wrapped both her hands around her mug. "But... they are smart. And they know you are a good man."

"Okay, I'm really glad to hear that. I'm not too good with kids..." he confessed.

"I think you are great with mine," Norma comforted.

He was relieved to hear that. He knew that when he first met Dylan at the elementary school that day, the young boy despised him. But Alex also noticed that Dylan had definitely softened up towards him, and Norman did seem to accept him as well. Alex laughed to himself for being so nervous and worked up on the approvals of a nine and five year old, but he knew how it important it was for Norma's kids to like him.

"Thank you," Alex replied, but still contemplative about the situation.

Norma downed the rest of her hot chocolate and took her and Alex's mugs to the sink where she rinsed them out. Alex came up behind her and leaned against the counter, gaining her attention.

"So, I think I'll head home now."

"Stay here," Norma offered as she dried her hands on a clean towel. "I'll make us all Christmas breakfast and then the boys will open their gifts. I also planned on taking them to the Christmas parade later tonight and I want you to come with."

"Okay, um... I just don't know about the whole staying over part yet with the boys here. You don't think it'll be too much if they see you and I coming out your bedroom together in the morning?"

Norma looked away in thought. "Well... okay. But... you can come by in the morning to join us for breakfast?" she hoped.

"Of course. And I want to try to get to know the boys better, so I'd love to do things with you and them together," Alex kissed her cheek and then her forehead.

That made Norma happy, hearing his interests in her kids, as Sam had never done that at all. She walked him to the door and then hugged him again.

"I was really wishing we could spend tonight together," Norma told him as her fingers inched their way to his hair.

"I know," Alex replied knowing what she was referring to. "Soon."

*deviatedrift*

It was Christmas day and Norma got up extra early to make her sons a decent Christmas breakfast. She made them blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon, biscuits, and mini sausages. After setting the table, she went into the boy's room and went to Norman first, kissing his head gently and tapping him.

"Wake up sweetheart..."

Norman stirred; he rubbed his eyes with his hand and smiled at his mother.

"Merry Christmas," Norma told him. The small boy leaped out of bed and made his way across the room to his older's brother bed. He shook Dylan awake and chanted.

"Dylan wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"Norman!" Dylan growled as Norman then climb on his bed and jumped up and down. Norma chuckled as she stood there watching them.

"Come on boys, breakfast is going to get cold. Go brush your teeth and then come to the kitchen."

After the boys were done with freshening up, they walked into the kitchen and sat down where Norma had their plates made for them. Just as she was about to sit down herself, the doorbell rang. She found herself thrilled at knowing it was Alex.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled as she swung the door open, gifts occupying his hands. Norma gave him a loving kiss without warning and dragged him into the house.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas," Alex greeted the two young brothers.

They replied synonymously and immediately focused back in their plates. Norma had already told them Alex would be joining them this morning so they weren't so surprised that he was there.

"Sorry, they love when I cook a breakfast like this for them," Norma grinned as she looked at Dylan and Norman.

"Oh, it's fine."

"Let me make you a plate!" Norma went to the stove while Alex sat down at the table with the boys. They were stuffing their mouths and Alex watched as Norman drowned his pancakes in syrup, laughing lightly to himself.

"Here you are," Norma sat his plate in front of him, a big stack of fluffy pancakes with at least 2 servings of eggs, 3 pieces of bacon, and 2 biscuits. She also poured him a tall glass of orange juice and coffee on the side.

"Thanks. It looks great. Uh, it's a lot though," Alex said as he grabbed his fork.

"Well you're a big guy."

Alex looked at her and she looked right back at him. Norma smiled and took a seat at the table.

"Where's daddy at?" Norman asked.

Norma froze in place as she looked straight at her son. Last Christmas, Sam watched the boys open a few gifts before he left them for the day. Norma remembered that Norman was happy that Sam was there with them that day, even it was only for a little bit.

Even though Sam mistreated every last one of them, five year old Norman wasn't capable of holding Sam responsible for being negligent and abusive.

Alex gazed at Norma and so did Dylan.

"Um," Norma started. She looked around the table and then focused back on her youngest son. "Sweetie, don't you remember that daddy isn't allowed back in the house?"

"Oh," Norman said sadly. "I just want him to watch me and Dylan open presents."

"I'm sorry honey," she replied with gloom in her voice.

The boy said nothing else and went back to eating his breakfast. The table was silent and Alex felt awkward, like he was invading on this family. He hadn't established a strong enough bond yet with the kids, and he hoped they didn't think he was trying to come in and replace Sam as their father.

After everyone was done with their meal, they went into the living room where the boys sat in front of the Christmas tree while Norma stood a few feet in front of them with her camera in her hand, snapping as many pictures of them as she could. Alex stood off to the side watching them. He liked seeing how free and happy Norma seemed now and hoped he could keep her that way.

"Can I please open something now!?" Norman begged.

Norma nodded to him and kept the camera in her hand, ready to snap more pictures. Norman opened his first gift that was Lego pack while Dylan's first present opened was a new skateboard.

"Woah, is this like... brand new?" Dylan asked his mother with a rare genuine smile.

"Yeah. I know you said your old one was worn down," she replied.

"Thank you. This is so cool mom."

Norma's heart glowed. Hearing Dylan call her mom was so gratifying, as it was something he hardly did. They opened the other gifts from Norma until they got to the one from Alex.

Alex was nervously watching as Dylan opened a pair of over-the-ear headphones and Norman, a toy bow and arrow. It was easy picking out Norman's gift, since five year olds loved toys. Picking out something for a mature nine year old like Dylan proved to be most difficult.

"These are the ones Ethan has! Thanks. I love them," Dylan said to Alex as he began opening the box to put the headphones on. Alex let out a sigh of relief at Dylan's approval. Norma could cry. No one was ever this kind to her and her kids. They were always invisible and sheltered to the world, but it felt like Alex was introducing them to the sun and the good the world could have.

Norma sat down on the couch while the boys played with their gifts. She was looking through the pictures she had taken on her phone.

"You forgot something," Alex's deep voice said. Norma looked up to see him handing her a present neatly gift wrapped.

"Alex... I wasn't able to get you anything. I really didn't have any money left after buying the boys' presents."

"I didn't want anything Norma," he chuckled. "Here."

She took the present, opening it with excitement. She hadn't received a real gift in years. Sam and she never bothered to exchange gifts after the first two years of their marriage.

Norma opened the gift and saw that it was a new kitchen knife and utensil set. She smiled widely as she read the box of what the set included.

"I know you like cooking and I remember hearing you say something about your knives being all dull. So..."

"Oh my God, this is the good brand Alex... you didn't need to do this," she told him, yet still marveled on the expensive stainless steel knives.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! I can't wait to use them. I can't believe you even listened and remembered me saying something like that."

Alex grinned at her. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I really do. This is the best. I love you." As soon as the words left her mouth, she froze. She hadn't mean to say that at all, it just slipped out. Alex was shocked at her confession and stood stiff as a board in front of her.

Norma quickly got up, her mind racing. "I have to go clean up- something... in the kitchen. Yeah," she zoomed past him and went into the kitchen where her heart started pounding through her chest.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. What is wrong with me?" She hated how gullible and smitten she seemed with Alex now. Usually, she was embracing these fast and oncoming feelings, but to flat out tell him she loved him? It was doing too much and not to mention, it was too soon. Wasn't it?

She stood aimlessly at the kitchen sink ready to bury her face in the dish water and disappear. Close footsteps could be heard and she closed her eyes at the sound of Alex's voice.

"Norma," he called out. She could feel him coming close behind her and she quickly turned around to face him, forcing a smile.

"Alex..." What should she say? Should she apologize, tell him she didn't mean it when she actually did?

"Are you okay?" He asked as he saw how red she had gotten in her face and her breathing pattern fasten.

"I- Yeah."

"Well Nor-"

"I didn't mean to say that. I don't know where that came from. It's Christmas and I got so sappy that the boys are happy and that we don't have to deal with Sam. And then you getting me that present was just...I'm really embarrassed," she let out nervously.

She realized Alex was smiling at her and that calmed her nerves. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I've actually been falling in love with you for weeks now."

"What?" Her voice cracked as tears started forming in her eyes. She didn't even know why she was about to start crying.

"I love you too. I know it may seem early, but when you know, you know. Right?"

"Are you being serious right now?"

Alex hugged her and she held onto him for dear life. His warmth along with his profession of love too was all she needed in this moment. He let her go and looked into her face, pushing his hand into her soft hair.

"Yeah."

It hit her like a tidal wave. She always knew that she was in love with him. He had a way of turning all her days now into brighter days. And even when the people of White Pine Bay had something to say about her and her status with Alex, she found herself not caring anymore.

*deviatedrift*

Later that night, all four went to the Christmas Parade in town. The streets were decorated with lights and tall christmas trees along with latterns and blow up snowmen and elves. The found a place behind the fences that gave them a good view for when the parade would begin.

"I can't wait to see Santa mommy," Norman said with his wide grin and excited blue eyes.

Norma smiled at him. She even noticed that Dylan seemed willing to be there with them, as he didn't complain about being out or ask to stay home.

"I'll be right back. I have to go greet a few people. I promise I won't take long," Alex said once he gained her attention.

"Even when you're off work, you're still not off," she teased.

He sighed and chuckled. "It's common courtesy for the Sheriff to greet people. Even on his off days."

Once Alex left, Norma kept close to the boys as the weather was pretty much freezing. She was glad it wasn't snowing.

"Hello," a straggly voice said from Norma's left side. It was Maggie Summers.

"Oh hey. How are you Maggie?"

"Good. Are these yours kids?" She asked, looking over Dylan and Norman.

"Yeah, Dylan and Norman," she smiled.

Maggie waved to them and they waved back. "They're beautiful kids."

"Thank you."

The two women talked for a bit before Alex came back over. He nodded towards Maggie. "Maggie. Merry Christmas."

"Hi Alex. Merry Christmas!" Maggie giggled as her eyes twinkled at him.

"Norma's told me things have been well at the motel. That's good to hear."

"Norma?" Maggie squinted, then looked at how close she was standing next to Alex.

"Yeah, um," Alex looked at Norma who was entertaining the boys.

"Well, things actually are good. Thanks," Maggie hurriedly walked away which Alex found very odd, but Margaret Summers was always a weird one.

They waited for the parade to start and was very much pleased with the outcome. Norman chanted loudly when he saw Santa coming with his reign deers and sleighs. Dylan thought it was cool when the eleves did a neat little dance. Further into the night, the weather dropped drastically and Alex and Norma decided it was time to go, as no one wanted to catch a cold.

Alex dropped them off at Norma's house and they sat in the drive way.

"Did you guys have fun?" Alex asked them as he turned around to look into the back seat.

"Yes," they said in sync.

He nodded, happy to hear that and happy to see that they didn't bother his company.

"Here Dylan, go unlock the door and help Norman get ready for bed please," Norma said as she handed her eldest son the key to the house.

"Alright. Um, thanks again for getting Norman and I a gift," Dylan told Alex.

"You are very welcome."

The two boys left the car and the adults watched as they safely entered the house. Norma turned facing him and simpered.

"Dylan has changed a lot since I met him," Alex noted.

"Yeah he has. Thanks to you for intoducing us to that program. Also, thank you for joining us today. I think we all had fun," she said.

"Yeah I definitely did."

"You want to come in?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, of course. Just for a little bit though."

What was supposed to be no more than 30 minutes at Norma's house turned out to be about 4 hours. It was almost 2 am and they were cuddled up on Norma's couch silently enjoying one another's warmth.

Ever since this morning, Norma didn't want to part from him. She felt safe and loved in his presence, a feeling she had never in her life experienced.

"I should get going. I have to get up for work in a couple of hours," Alex announced.

She groaned in protest, but eventually removed her head from his shoulder. He stood up and helped her stand as well. Norma walked him to the door and stood there with him.

"I should be getting rest too. Maggie called me in to go into the motel tomorrow morning."

"What about the boys?" Alex wondered.

"I take them to the Changs while I go to work until they go back to school in 2 weeks. They love going over there anyway."

"Okay," he smiled and leaned down, giving her a quick peck. She blushed and bit her lip. "Good night."

"See you soon," she replied and watched as he got into his car and drove away.


	13. I Appreciate You

When Norma arrived to work at the Seafairer Motel this morning, she didn't even have time to settle in before Maggie demanded her to clean rooms 1 and 5 in 20 minutes.

Ever since Norma ran into Maggie at the Christmas parade, Maggie had been acting really weird. She was short with Norma when she asked questions and was being a little mean. It was weird because Maggie was usually nice to her, but Norma knew it had to do with Alex.

When Norma finally took a break, she decided to call the Changs to check up on Dylan and Norman and then call Alex afterwards. Whenever he answered the phone, Norma could hear a smile in his voice and it always made her feel warm.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing?" she replied while sitting in her car on her break. She didn't want to be around Maggie or Kieth for that matter.

"Nothing about to get ready to go on lunch. How are you doing?"

"Maggie is being... weird." Norma didn't want to say she was being a bitch, so she spoke carefully.

"What do you mean?"

Norma was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Were you ever like... involved with her?"

"Involved?" Alex asked.

"Mhm..." Norma didn't know how she would feel if Alex was involved with Maggie. For one, the woman didn't seem like Alex's type, but that still wouldn't determine if Alex had relations with her or not.

"No. She was Kieth's little sister. I would never... do anything with her."

Norma was relieved at that information. "I only ask because I think she knows you and I have something going on and she seems to have a crush on you or something. She's being extra demanding lately and short with me."

Alex chuckled a little. "Why would you think that?"

"Alex... at the Christmas parade, she was overly excited to see you. When I first started this job, I mentioned you and she had stars in her eyes. It's obvious."

"Well... don't worry, I only want you."

"Oh I'm not worried. But I won't allow her to treat me unfairly because of a man. No offense."

Alex was smiling. He'd really grown to like how feisty Norma could be. It's one of the things that attracted him to her.

"None taken. How long do you have left on your lunch?"

"I just got on 10 minutes ago so... It's an hour lunch."

"I think I can be there in a few minutes. I want to see you," Alex said, already grabbing his car keys and leather jacket.

"Oh, you want to have lunch together? I already ate my salad, but we can still chat I guess. You should probably stop and get you something to eat before coming."

Alex laughed in his head at Norma thinking he was coming over there just to eat lunch.

*deviatedrift*

10 minutes later, Norma could see Alex's car pulling into the motel parking lot. She could feel butterflies fluttering her stomach as she exited her car to greet him. He hopped out with an equal smile of happiness and stood in front of her.

"You got here so quick," Norma noted.

"I told you I wanted to see you," he replied.

Norma nodded and kept a Cheshire cat grin on her face. "Yeah I always want to see you too."

"Yeah," Alex looked around at the motel doors and then back at Norma. "It's cold. Any of these rooms empty?"

"Uh, the one at the end is. I just cleaned it before going on lunch."

Alex grabbed her hand and led her to room 12 at the end of the motel. Norma took out her set of keys and unlocked the door, both entering the room. Before she could even say a word, Alex pinned her against the door and attacked her lips with his own. He hooked his arms underneath her legs and lifted her up. Norma pulled away in surprise and excitement.

"Alex, is this what you came here for?"

He didn't answer her and proceeded to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone until he got to the buttons of her sweater where Norma managed to unbutton them. Alex held her up against the door and used one of his hands to undo the buckle to his pants. He stopped and looked at Norma who was halfway pulling her arms through her sweater and shirt.

"Wait, is this okay with you?"

Norma gave him a smile and pulled his bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. That was all the reassurance Alex needed.

*deviatedrift*

They walked out the motel room 20 minutes later with a glow around them. Norma walked Alex to his Sheriff's vehicle. She hadn't felt this electrified in years.

"You still have time to go stop and get you something to eat because I know you haven't ate anything," Norma told him as they stood on the driver's side.

"Yeah, I'm gonna' go do that," Alex tugged on the collar of her shirt that was sticking out her sweater to straighten it in place. "I think Maggie is going to be pissed. I'm pretty sure she's looking at us through the office window."

Norma sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. Your visit was worth it."

Alex gave her a kiss and left her standing there in the parking lot. Norma decided not to go into the motel's office yet as she didn't want an awkward exchange with Maggie. Instead, she went back to sit in her heated car where she spent the rest of her time until her lunch break was over.

*deviatedrift*

Dylan stared cheerfully at the TV screen where he played a video game with his friend Ethan. Norman was somewhere else in the house with Ethan's younger brother, so the two older boys were glad they wouldn't be pestered by their younger siblings.

"Hey, you ever finish your holiday packet for reading class?" Ethan asked Dylan.

"Yeah, I did it the day after we got it so I wouldn't have to worry about it during the break." Regardless of Dylan's previous behavior problems at school, he was always a smart kid and turned in his assignments on time and correctly.

"Oh man. I still haven't even looked at the first page," Ethan chuckled and Dylan joined. Ethan then paused the video game and went to go check the hallway to see if his parents were around. He returned back to the room and went to grab a little storage chest that he kept underneath his bed.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked with squinted eyes.

Ethan smirked as he pulled out a blunt, holding it between his fingers in front of Dylan.

"Where did you even get that?"

"Some kid from the high school down the street dropped it when he was skateboarding. You want to try it?"

Dylan contemplated. Ethan was so cool to him, and he didn't want him to think he was a wimp. However, he knew drugs were bad.

"Uh... where can you even smoke it at? Your parents are here."

"We can go in the basement. It's a window down there so they won't be able to smell it. Come on Dylan!"

"I don't know Ethan..."

"Everybody at the high school does it. We'll be the first cool 5th graders to do it. Just try. Just one time," Ethan urged.

Dylan thought hard. He really liked Ethan and didn't want to disappoint the boy. Therefore, Dylan decided to ignore his intuition and followed his friend into the basement.

*deviatedrift*

Norma was in a good mood for the rest of her shift despite Maggie giving her a side-eye and nagging at her. The motel owner was aware what Alex came here for and did not like it at all.

However, Norma wasn't going to be bothered about it. She knew how valuable she was to this place and if they did decide to fire her, she was sure there was another job around here she could get easily. With her personality and beauty, she was aware of all the opportunities around her.

While she was in the middle of folding up some bed sheets, her phone buzzed alerting her of a call. She pulled it out her apron and saw it was the Changs calling, so she immediately answered.

"Hello?" Norma said into the phone.

"Hi Norma. This is Myra Chang, Ethan's mom."

"Yes, is everything okay? How are the boys?"

The woman paused before answering. "Well... yes Norman is fine. But um, Dylan and Ethan... got into something they shouldn't have."

"Is he hurt?" Norma began to panic.

"Oh no no. Nothing like that. I- I caught them in the basement. They were trying to smoke marijuana."

"What!?" Norma screamed.

"I'm sorry. I thought they were in Ethan's room and I went up there to tell them to come downstairs but I didn't see them. So I checked in Elijah's room but it was just him and Norman in there. Something made me check the basement and that's when I smelt and saw what they were trying to do. I think I stopped them before they actually done it. I just wanted to let you know. I can keep them here until you get off work, but I think it's best to keep Dylan and Ethan separated for a while until they learn their lesson."

Norma sighed. She couldn't believe her almost 10 year old son would even try to attempt something like that. "Of course. Do you mind if I speak to Dylan?"

"One second dear." The phone was silent for a few minutes until Dylan's small hello came into the phone.

"Dylan Massett! Have you lost your damn mind!?"

"Mom, I didn't even put it to my mouth. We just lit it up and that's it!"

"Do you know what happens to kids who smoke weed at your age? They end up failing school and become drug addicts and end up on the streets for the rest of their lives! Cold, hungry, and without family. Is that what you want!?" She was exaggerating a bit, but she knew she would probably scare Dylan, hopefully.

"No," he said timidly.

"What if your 5 year old brother had saw what you were doing? Did you think about how big of an influence you are to Norman?"

"I'm sorry..." Dylan sniffled.

"I'm on my way. We will discuss this more when I get your butt home. Now give the phone back to Mrs. Chang," Norma demanded.

After the phone was handed back to the woman, Norma informed her that she was on her way to pick up her boys. She hung up and then went into the office to find Maggie, but found Kieth there instead.

"Um, is Maggie around?" Norma questioned.

Kieth grinned at her and looked her up and down. Norma fought the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Went to the post office. What's up darling? You need to go up to the house for the laundry? I can show you up there."

"No actually. I need to leave. It's something to do with my boys."

"Oh," Kieth replied and nodded. "Alright go ahead beautiful. You know... maybe one day we could add to that family of yours. I'm sure you'd give me a beautiful baby. Think about it," Kieth smirked.

Norma wanted to vomit and the thought of even laying down with Kieth. He was so disgusting and disrespectful, it made her angry at how despicable some men could be. Clearly Norma was not interested, but that didn't phase Kieth.

She walked away from him without another word and hurried to her car where she drove quickly to the Chang's house.

*deviatedrift*

Alex was on his way out of the Sheriff's department and over to Norma's house. He talked to her earlier after their little escapade at the motel during lunch and she informed him about what Dylan had gotten into at the Chang's house.

With Sam not around anymore, Norma made a careful and thoughtful decision in asking for Alex's help with her eldest son. She always believed Norman and Dylan needed a male authority in their lives, and Alex was the perfect one. And since he and Norma were in a relationship now, she felt comfortable with Alex being there to teach and talk to them, more than she ever trusted her former husbands.

Alex arrived at the house and was let in by Norma. He smiled once he saw her, as he could never help it.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked her.

Norma let out a sigh and shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Yeah," he reached up and rubbed her chin with his thumb before giving her a kiss. "Have you already talked to him?"

"Yes. He says he is sorry and understands what he was doing is wrong. But... you think you could scare him a little bit?"

"Uh- you want that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want my sons to be potheads as teenagers. I thought Dylan was doing good but it seems he is going back down the wrong path. I just need your help."

"Alright," he nodded. Norma told him to head to the boy's room while she went to the kitchen to bake some cookies. When Alex reached the bedroom door, Dylan was in bed watching TV while Norman was sitting on the floor playing with some toys.

"Hey guys," Alex greeted. Dylan waved while Norman turned around from his toys and smiled widely at Alex.

"Hey!" Norman replied.

"What you got there Norman?" Alex grinned.

"It's from my Legos. I'm making a hospital."

"Very cool. Hey I think your mom is in there making cookies. You want to go help her?"

Norman didn't reply. His five year old body jumped up and zoomed out the room to find his mother in the kitchen. Alex chuckled and closed the door.

Dylan watched Alex as he rounded his bed and sat at the end of it. Their eyes flickered back and forth before Dylan looked away and sighed.

"I already talked to my mom about what happened. I wasn't even gonna' smoke it. I just was going to watch Ethan do it."

"So you know it was wrong?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I know," Dylan replied.

"Your mom sent me in here to scare you straight. But you're smart. You don't need an intervention. I think she's just worried that she's doing a bad job with taking care of you and Norman by herself."

"I made her think she's a bad mom?" Dylan said sadly.

"It's not you. That's just how mom's can be. They always want the best for their kids. So when she heard about what you and Ethan were going to do, it scared her," Alex explained. "Dylan, you don't need to do things in order to impress your friends. Especially things like smoking weed. Doing that gets you no where," he continued.

"You're a smart kid. And I'm sure Ethan is too, but you need to learn to make smart decisions. You've been doing so well with your behavior and you've made your mom proud. I'm proud of you too," Alex smiled at him and Dylan smiled back.

"Trust me, you don't want to smoke that stuff," Alex finished.

"I just wanted Ethan to think I was cool," Dylan informed.

"Smoking doesn't make you cool. It makes you age faster and will deteriorate your health. You want to look like a 30 year old man once you become a teenager?"

"No," Dylan shook his head.

"Yeah, well you will if you smoke. Or if you do any kind of drug. Stay away from that crap, alright? Don't worry tour mom too much. Give her a break Dyl."

"Okay okay. I know."

Alex nodded and stood up from the end of Dylan's bed. He headed towards the door and opened it, then looked back at Dylan.

"But if I do hear about you and drugs again, I'm taking you down to the station. You won't even get a chance to redeem yourself in a juvenile program again. You're going straight behind bars." Alex watched Dylan's eyes widen and his mouth dropping before turning around. Hopefully that will help seal the message.

Alex found his way to the kitchen where Norman and Norma was. He watched as the young child place frosting on some cookies while Norma was cleaning up the counter tops. She faced Alex once she heard Norman greeting him.

"So... how'd it go," she pondered.

"I think he understands. Pretty sure he won't do it again."

Norma exhaled and told Norman to take four cookies back to the room and to give Dylan two of them. Once Norman left, Norma stared at the beautiful man in front of her.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you a lot Alex."

"It's never any problem," he walked up to her and gave her a hug. They stayed enclosed in one another's arm and their bodies radiated heat and love.

Norma had a heart of fine gold. Everything she did, it was for her boys to make sure they were happy and being raised right. Alex was infatuated by her mothering. He sometimes felt like he could see his own mother through her. She always said how grateful she was for having Alex, but Alex was the one filled with utmost gratitude.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for this wait friends! Time goes by so fast lol. **


End file.
